Profesor Sabaku ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: —Profesor. Hágame suya— Debí haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza,debí haberme caído de la cama y quedarme desmayado ahí, este era un sueño, un maldito sueño que me estaba gustando demasiado.
1. Profesor

(**n/A**)

_¡Bueno! Aquí les dejo un OneShot, inicialmente el fic era un SongFic, pero; utilicé muchas canciones, así que ¡Bué! xd ¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon /**One-shot**  
**Words**:

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo I.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Profesor Sabaku**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Miré desconcertado a la pequeña Hinata, pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por su hermoso flequillo, lo que no me permitía escrutar en su alma como siempre lograba hacer a través de esos posos cristalinos.

Mis piernas no respondían, mis manos temblaban y sin embargo podía asegurar que mantenía mi expresión fría y quieta. Ella no podía decirme lo que acababa de decir.

Hinata era una hermosa joven de quince años, actualmente le imparto clases particulares ya que sus padres son muy importantes en _Tokio_, y ella no solía llevarse bien con sus compañeros de escuela.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi, mi interés por ella aumentó, y poco a poco se transformó en amor, sin embargo, siempre estuve claro que ella estaba por fuera de mi liga, no sólo era hermosa, sino que apenas tenía quince años y yo veintinueve, pero cuán errado estaba, mi mente se había enfocado tanto en aquella realidad que fue un golpe devastador escuchar aquellas palabras proviniendo de sus labios.

»—_**Profesor**_…

— _**¿Hm?**_

—_**Hágame suya**_…«

Mis ojos parecieron salirse de su órbita por un instante, pero logré recobrar la compostura. Ella desvió su mirada justo como la tenía ahora y yo permanecí callado, estaba mal, pero…

— ¿**Sabes lo que me estás diciendo Hinata**? — Ella tembló ante mi tono

—**Yo**… **sí**—Tartamudeó.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, pero ella no se inmutó, jamás había sentido miedo de mí, aún recordaba con nitidez la primera vez que lo supe.

»— _¿__**No sientes miedo**__?_ —Le pregunté incrédulo

— _¿__**Eh**__? ¿__**Por qué habría de sentir miedo por usted**__? __**A mí me agrada mucho y me siento segura a su lado, a-además**__; __**No comprendo por qué le dicen demonio. Usted es más un ángel malherido**__…«_

Me arrodillé frente a ella y la miré fijamente.

— ¿**Por qué**?

— ¿**Qué cosa**?

— ¿**Por qué quieres que te haga el amor**…? —La garganta se me subyugó al pronunciar aquello

—**P-porque**— Oprimí una sonrisa ante el delicioso sonrojo de sus mejillas—**Lo amo.**

Debí haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, debí haberme caído de la cama y quedarme desmayado ahí, éste era un sueño, un maldito sueño que me estaba gustando demasiado.

—…**Soy tu maestro**— Le dije.

Comprendí que fue dicho más para mí que para ella.

—**Pero también un ser humano, no un maestro. Los maestros no son de otra especie** ¡**Usted puede amarme, así como yo a usted**!

Cerré mis ojos

Estaba intentando contenerme, y ella no ayudaba en nada, me voltee y caminé hacia el escritorio donde apoyé con fuerza las palmas de mis manos. Estábamos en el estudio de su padre, jamás podría hacer tal cosa, la amaba, la deseaba, sin embargo no era correcto, siempre había sido un hombre con principios, no podía hacer tal cosa.

—**No me importa lo que suceda en un futuro. Nada de eso importará si estas a mi lado. Si sé que yo te pertenezco. Si sé que me amas**—Me relajé, disfrutando del suave contacto de su abrazo, tan delicado.

—**Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora***

—**En un beso voraz*** …**Aunque tome la vida de dos amantes**— Hizo una pausa y yo parecí petrificarme—**Vale la pena sentir ése amor**— Gruñí enojado, me voltee hacia ella para reprenderla pero me detuvo.

Pasó tan fugazmente que me tomó desprevenido y sólo pude concentrarme en la textura sin corresponder.

Eran suaves.

Dulces y delicados.

…_Inexpertos._

Y aún así seguían siendo la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había probado. Mis ojos agotados se cerraron disfrutando del contacto y sin poder evitarlo coloqué mis manos con propiedad en su cintura. Al apegarla a mi cuerpo soltó un gemido, abriendo su deliciosa boca, en la cual me introduje con avidez. Sentí su lengua con gozo, la cual retrocedió al igual que su cuerpo, pero no la dejé ir; con mi mano derecha tomé su cintura, una vez más, manteniéndola junto a mí con firmeza, busqué su lengua y la rocé con suavidad, ella me correspondió con temor.

Nuestros labios se acariciaron mientras nuestras lenguas se juntaban en un juego lleno de pasión y deseo. Mi mano derecha se movió por sus cabellos y me abrí camino hasta alcanzar la piel de su nuca, con mi dedo derecho seguí la línea de este y bajé lentamente por su espalda, Hinata tembló ante mi caricia.

— ¿**Esto es un s-si**? —Preguntó.

— ¿**Sobre**…? —Con mi mano derecha alcé su mentón y rocé mis labios por todo su cuello

—**S-sobre el quererme**—La alcé entre mis brazos y la recosté sobre el escritorio, ella se aferró a mis hombros mientras deslizaba mi mano por su muslo.

—**Quizá**…— Sus manos bajaron por mi camisa con temor, sus piernas me llamaron deseosas apegándome a su cuerpo, me deshice de mi chaqueta y la abracé con fuerza, deseaba sentir su cuerpo temblando con mis caricias. Llevé mi boca hasta su oído y susurre con deleite —**Aunque, preferiría usar un te amo**— Seguí por la línea de su cuello y besé tras su oreja—**Te adoro**— Mis manos sacaron su ropa interior y la lancé hacia un lado, luego continué a soltar la pequeña falda que había usado esa tarde—**Te deseo**…—Mis labios se juntaron con los de ella mientras introducía uno de mis dedos en su entrepierna

— ¡**Ah**! ¡**P-Para**! —Me separé de ella un poco, bajé mis labios hasta su cuello mientras seguía retorciéndose de placer, mis dos dedos comenzaron a formar círculos en su interior.

—**Tú fuiste la que me pidió que te hiciera mía**.

Saqué mis dedos a regañadientes y probé con placer el líquido que llenaba que los bañaba. Sus manos aprovecharon mi descuido para comenzar a soltar mi camisa, sus labios se acercaron hasta mi pecho, sentí la calidez de su boca dejando un rastro de saliva.

—**Hm**…— Gruñí con placer, sus labios eran suaves y gentiles. Aproveché su posición y saque su camisa, sin detenerme ahí pasé a lanzar lejos su brasier, ella gimió y desvió la mirada, no pude más que reír— ¿**Pensaste que lo haríamos con ropa**?

—**B-Bueno, contando que es mi primera vez, d-deberías ser considerado**

—**Lo estoy siendo, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo rápido que me hubiera deshecho de tu ropa—** Me incliné sobre ella atrapando sus labios entre los míos, ella soltó una suave risa entre el beso para luego bajar hasta sus senos.

— ¿**La decencia del maestro dónde quedo**…? **A-ah**…

—**Junto a la de la alumna**— le susurré contra su pecho, el cual absorbí de un golpe, siguiendo la forma redonda de su pezón con mi lengua. Bajé mis labios por su abdomen y seguí la delicada curva del mismo, mordí con hambre la zona y luego sentí la necesidad de marcar su cuello con mi boca

— ¡**Ah**! — exclamó cuando mordí la zona, los siguientes mordiscos fueron más suave mientras mis manos se perdían bajo sus dos piernas. Sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos. Siempre le había gustado.

»—_**Me gusta tu cabello**__._

— _¿__**Ah, si**__? _

—…_**Ajá. Es rojo como la sangre, me gusta…**_

—_**A mi el tuyo, es azul como el mar, me gusta.**_ _**«**_

Escuchamos ruido afuera, sin embargo ya no podíamos detenernos, el deseo nos estaba carcomiendo, su humedad estaba aumentando cada vez más y mi miembro comenzaba a doler. Nos besamos de forma apasionada, mis pantalones ya estaban sueltos gracias a las manos de ella y su cuerpo estaba totalmente a mi merced, completamente desnuda. No pude evitar dar dos pasos hacía atrás, y admirar la divina diosa que tenía en frente; Sus cabellos desordenados caían a los lados de su pálido cuerpo, su respiración acelerada hacia subir y bajar su busto, redondo y comestible, mientras, sus piernas abiertas temblaban, asomando entre ellas su deliciosa humedad. No pude evitar excitarme más.

Dejé caer mis pantalones hasta el suelo y me incliné hasta lograr sacar la ropa interior, sintiendo la atónita mirada de Hinata recorrerme. Al erguirme ella abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—**Es grande**…—Sus ojos se desviaron completamente roja, sonreí ante su comentario y la tomé del mentón.

—**Tranquila, todo estará bien**—Tomé mi pene, rozando la punta con su entrada mientras besaba sus labios, nuestros cuerpos vibraron por el placer, ella abrió sus piernas en busca de más— ¿**Ahora**?

—**S-Sí**— Me acomodé mejor, introduciéndome con lentitud. Ella se aferró con fuerza y ocultó su angelical rostro en mi cuello—**G-Gaara**…

Su voz ronca y sensual me incitó a más. Me introduje por completo y escuché su pequeño alarido de dolor atragantarse con mis labios, la abracé con fuerza y la alcé del escritorio, caminé sin ninguna dificultad hasta llegar a la silla y me senté en ésta dejándola sobre mí. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras besaba su cuello y hombros

— ¿**Estás bien**? —Pregunté intentando no sonar lujurioso y es que su calor era insoportable, su humedad me tenía enloquecido y ante cada espasmo que ella sentía, su vientre se contraía y expandía produciendo que mi miembro aumentara de tamaño.

—**S-Sí**…

Correspondí al suave beso que me entregó, rozamos nuestras lenguas mientras la apegaba más a mí, de pronto ella subió y bajó. Gruñí ante la placentera sensación, comenzó un vaivén acelerado, para afianzar el movimiento, deslicé mis manos sobre sus caderas y logré aumentarlo. Nuestras miradas llenas de lujuria se encontraban fijas, Su cuerpo, y el mío, relucía ante el sudor mientras mí boca se devoraba la suya.

Amoldé mi mano derecha sobre su seno, mientras sus gemidos eran cayados por mi boca, recorriéndola por completo con mi lengua.

— _¿__**Hinata**__?_

Los dos nos retorcimos de placer.

Alzó su rostro para proferir el último gemido, me adelanté con rapidez y atrapé sus labios entre los míos colocando mi mano derecha sobre su nuca, la apreté contra mi cuerpo aún temblando por los espasmos de placer. Y salí de su cuerpo antes de terminar en su interior.

— _¿__**Hola**__? ¿__**Gaara**__-sama? _

Nos abrazamos con amor y deseo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, para luego unir nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Se levantó con pesar al igual que yo, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, su cuerpo aún inestable y mareado se comenzó a mover en busca de sus ropas.

·

* * *

·

— **Neji** ¡**Primo**! — Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Permanecí quieto sobre el escritorio con un libro marrón en el brazo, Neji le abrazó al igual, ella volteó sus ojos fugazmente hacia mí, su sonrojo permanecía intacto.

—**Buenas tardes Gaara**-_sama_

—**Buenas tardes Neji**-_san_. **Bueno, creo que es hora de irme**—Me levanté tranquilamente y caminé hasta la puerta con mi maletín en mano.

Hinata me siguió, dejando a su primo en el estudio y rozó sus labios de forma fugaz con los míos, su beso terminó en mi mejilla.

—**Hasta la próxima clase profesor Sabaku no**.

—**Hasta la próxima clase**—Asentí, disfrutaría bastante las clases con Hinata.

* * *

**Corregido: Jueves 17 de junio de 2010.**

**Hora: 07:56PM.**


	2. Lujuria

(**n/A**)

_B__onjour ¡Oh sí! Jaja logré terminar el fic. Entonces, veamos no tengo mucho que decir. Omg, creo que sufro un ataque al corazón. -A dei se le rompe su corazón; de nuevo…-__¡Tsuki-Dei__ hizo un __GaaSaku__! Oh Dios, lloraré, ¿Cómo ha podido? Bueno mientras paso esta pena… Déjenme decirles que esta continuación, es gracias a… __¡Nicol__! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mis fics! Lamento darte el regalo tan tarde, y espero que lo disfrutes. __Feliz cumpleaños__ de nuevo, y bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? –Le entra un peluche de Bill- se feliz __*-V

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon /**One-shot**  
**Words**: 2.090

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo II.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Lujuria**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Maldita sea.

Fijé mis ojos en la clase, todos se lanzaban objetos, como los pequeños infantes que eran. Yo por mi lado me dedicaba a leer una novela, supuse que darles la hora libre había sido una mala idea, pero no podía seguir con la clase, no recordando los deliciosos y bien formados pechos de ella. O su fina cintura, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el placer que _yo_, le otorgaba. No podía borrar su fina voz llamándome, rogándome que le diera más placer.

»— _¡__**M-Más**__, __**Gaara, Oh**__…!«_

Mierda ¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! Desde la semana pasada, Hinata y yo no habíamos podido hacer nada _indebido_, ya que su primo Neji, siempre estaba metido en las clases cuidando de ella, al fin y al cabo era su deber. Y eso me debía calmar, ya que la conciencia me carcomía al pensar que Hinata y yo teníamos relaciones, aunque sólo ha sido una sola vez.

Todo sería fácil de no ser porque Hinata dejó de asistir a mis clases con el uniforme que su padre le había confeccionado, para que las clases fueran más _realistas_, y comenzó a ir vestida con faldas, camisas escotadas, entre otras prendas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Sólo Dios sabe de donde las habrá sacado.

— ¿**Profesor**?

Miré a la niña de ocho años que tenía en frente, era la hija de Naruto, mi mejor amigo, admiré los cabellos rubios y ojos negros, sonreí, pobre niña, era la más molestada del salón. ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizá era porque su padre había usado a una incubadora para tener un hijo con su pareja, Sasuke.

— ¿**Dime Naruko**?

—**Yatsuri me está molestando**.

Intentó no llorar, al menos pude notar su naricita roja mientras miraba con rencor a la morena con marcas en las mejillas, Matsuri, una de las primeras alumnas que tuve, se había casado con Kiba, un amigo de Naruto.

Mierda, esto me ganaba por querer ser maestro.

—**Yatsuri**—Gruñí.

Mi teléfono vibró, fruncí el ceño reconociendo el número.

· _¿Aló?_ —Dije.

· _¿Profesor Sabaku?_

· _Si, ¿Dime Hinata, que sucede?_

Suspiró, y pude apreciar que su voz tembló.

· _M-Me invitaron a salir…_

Pude percibir que era una pregunta, quería preguntarme si me parecía bien.

· _Tenemos clases_.

Una furia interna me hizo gruñir. Ella pareció soplar con suavidad.

· _¿S-sensei?_...

· _¿Qué?_ —Pregunté

_· Entonces… L-le importo… _

Intenté no sonreír, ella me estaba volviendo loco.

_»Besé su cuello y gruñí mientras ella abría sus piernas para dejarme rozar mi miembro con su entrada, y no me hice esperar, comencé a juntar nuestros cuerpos, mientras ella gemía mi nombre._

_Me regañé mentalmente. Estaba mal, ésta era una incursión al museo._

—_**Hinata**__—__Gruñí__—__**Está mal, maldición**__…_

_Besé sus labios mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas, en un intento de buscar más placer. _

—_**Estamos en un baño**__—__Gruñí de nuevo._

—_**N-No me importa**__… ¡__**Ah, Gaara, entra**__!_

_Gruñí totalmente excitado, mi miembro ardía por sentirla, por expandirla pero no debía, no en un museo, me alejé de golpe de ella con la respiración acelerada y me deleite con la hermosa vista; ella estaba sobre el lavamanos, tenía sus dos piernas apoyadas en la mesa de mármol y su cabeza en el espejo, sus mejillas blancas totalmente rosadas, su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver sus deliciosos pechos moviéndose, de arriba hacia abajo. Me acomodé la corbata sintiendo como mi miembro ardía y arreglé mis cabellos._

—_**Sigamos el recorrido**__._

—_**P-pero**__…_

_La miré de reojo, maldición estaba volviéndome loco…_

—_**No, Hinata,**__**esto**__… __**No es tan importante**__ ¿__**Entiendes**__? __**Basta de estos juegos, soy un hombre que no tiene tiempo.**_ _**«**_

Claro que ella me importaba, mis noches se volvieron vacías gracias a los recuerdos de su rostro afligido al decirle aquellas palabras.

_· Claro que me importas… _

_· ¿P-porqué dijo…?_

_· Mierda, Hinata eres mi alumna, tengo veintinueve años, y tu quince, ¿Sabes como me calificarían? ¡Pedófilo! Degenerado, sucio._

_· Pero_—Dijo en tono de burla— _La degenerada soy yo_

No pude evitar reír, hasta que escuché su gemido.

_· ¿Estas llorando?_

_· G-Gaara v-ven… Por_—Sollozo otro poco—_Favor…_

Trancó el teléfono y temblé al escuchar el pitido. Me alcé corriendo y busqué al primer profesor que estuviera ahí.

— ¡**Shikamaru**!

Esa era mi salvación, Shikamaru como siempre, coqueteaba con su novia, Temari, una alumna de dieciocho años. Blasfemé al recordar internamente cuantas veces le había reprochado ésa relación por la diferencia de edad.

— ¿**Gaara**?

—**Necesito que cuides de mi clase**.

Él no respondió y no esperé que lo hiciera, partí a paso apresurado hacia el estacionamiento, abriendo el auto a lo lejos con el control logré llegar con la respiración acelerada.

·

* * *

·

Paré frente a la mansión, sin esperar más apagué el motor y bajé del carro, timbré un par de veces, más no hubo respuesta alguna, traté de calmar mis pensamientos atolondrados y toqué la puerta de madera con mi puño. Nadie abrió.

Hastiado me decidí y empujé la puerta con cuidado, para mi alivio estaba abierta. Pasé en silencio mirando hacia los lados, la casa estaba sola o al menos eso creí hasta que encontré sus ojos clavados en mí. Admiré su delicada silueta, enfundada en un vestido blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña cola, era la primera vez que la veía de ésa forma.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, haciéndome sentir que había pasado una eternidad, una vez frente a mí sonrió.

—**Oh Dios, perdona si esto llega a ser una prueba, porque no puedo dejar de caer en la ****tentación**…

Ella rió y rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello, mi piel se erizó ante el delicioso contacto de su cuerpo pegado al mío, no pude evitar guindarme de su cintura.

—**Te amo**—Susurró—**Y** **te necesito**.

Nos besamos con delicadeza, una, dos, cientos de veces, separándonos entre cada uno. Era como probar el dulce que te ibas a comer, un poco, para probar con levedad su sabor en caso de que no sepa bien. Y por Dios que sus labios sabían bien. Luego bocanadas grandes, llenas de deseo, del hambre que me producía.

—**Los**…—Gruñí, sin que me permitiera continuar pues cada tanto robaba besos de mi boca—**Humanos, somos tan hambrientos.**

La tomé de la cintura alzándola, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura riendo mientras gemía, su risa combinada con deseo me cautivo.

Acaricié sus piernas y ella delineó mis labios con su lengua ¿Cómo salir cuerdo después de caer bajo sus labios? Abrí mi boca para que entrara y no se hizo de rogar, acarició su lengua con la mía, ladeando su rostro en un suave intento de entrar más profundamente. Deslicé su vestido mientras ella jadeaba y comenzaba a morder mis labios, su piel era tan suave que producía en mí una dependencia enfermiza. La recorrí desde las rodillas, pasando por sus muslos, subiendo hasta sus glúteos, los cuales apreté con regocijo y la apegué más a mi cintura. Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda lo que me permitió admirar su brasier de encaje blanco y sin poder evitarlo me lancé a devorar sus pechos, jugueteando con su sostén, el cual solté dejando libres sus dos pechos, los mordí con deseo, lamiéndolos, succionándolos en un fallido intento de comérmelos, de comerla entera.

— ¡**Ah, Gaara**…! ¡**Uh**!

Jaló mis cabellos, lo que me excitó aún más, me lancé sobre sus labios y sentí sus delicadas y frías manos subir por mi abdomen, un rayo de electricidad subó desde mi centro hasta mi cuello. Alcé mis brazos apoyándola contra la pared para que no cayera mientras ella sacaba mi camisa.

Besó mi cuello, mordiendo, explorando mi pecho. Éste juego nos llevaría a la locura, pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que no podía pararlo. Masajee sus glúteos, apretándolos, apegándola más a mi para comenzar a mover mi cintura al igual que ella, nuestros sexos se juntaban lascivamente, haciéndome desear más contacto.

—**V-Vamos, a mi c-cuarto**… **Ah**…

Sonreí y avancé con ella en brazos, subí las escaleras mientras intentaba ver, ella por su lado dificultaba la acción, no dejaba de morder y lamer mi cuello, esas mordidas serían difíciles de ocultar. La dejé sobre la cama al entrar a su habitación y ella arqueó su espalda excitada.

Disfrute verla así, a mi merced, completamente para mi. Deslicé su ropa interior y besé su centro, ella gritó ante mi acción. Quería sentirla, pero antes saborearla.

— ¡**G-Gaara**! ¡**Oh Dios**, **n-no hagas e-eso**!

Sonreí de medio lado y abrí sus piernas comenzando a lamerla, degustando su deliciosa y dulce humedad, su aroma me embriagaba por completo y contra mis deseos me separé un poco para poder abrir sus labios inferiores, besé y mordí con suavidad la zona atrapando un gritó de sus labios mientras se alzaba levemente. Colocó sus manos en mis cabellos, acariciándolos.

— ¡**Gaara, n-no**! ¡**Ahh**!

Gritó alcanzando el orgasmo, me relamí mientras subía desplegando besos por su abdomen, pechos y cuello. Tomé sus piernas y la abrí para mí, liberé mi falo y con desesperación entré en ella. Se estremeció y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda; sentirla tan húmeda, tan suave, tan caliente, amoldándose a mí, apretándome y succionándome, Dios, su cuerpo era mi santuario.

—**Mierda**—Musité—**Eres tan**… **Hrhm**… ¡**Deliciosa**! —Grité al sentirla moviéndose.

Alzó sus caderas dejando que mi miembro entrara más, y yo comencé mi trabajo, moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo, nuestros labios se devoraban mutuamente. Ella acarició mi espalda mientras yo aumentaba el movimiento, cada vez más profundo y como respuesta gritaba mi nombre, desesperándome para poder entrar más profundo en ella.

Me abrazó con fuerza, dejándome sentir el movimiento de sus pechos al ritmo de mis embestidas. No podía más, estaba a punto de terminar y la embestí con más fuerza más rápido ganándome su orgasmo. Un par de estocadas más me hizo reaccionar y salí de ella corriéndome sobre su cama.

Me dejé caer a un lado jadeando, mi respiración acelerada era parecida a la de ella.

Sentí movimiento a mi lado, cerré mis ojos esperando a que se acomodara a mi lado entre mis brazos. Pero lo que no esperaba era que me bajara los pantalones por completo, gruñí sorprendido y me apoyé en mis codos mirando como ella se acomodaba sobre mí, tomó mi miembro aún lleno de esperma y comenzó a lamerlo, limpiándolo con su suave, húmeda, cálida y delicada lengua.

—**Hrm**…—Gemí, comenzando a excitarme.

Su lengua jugueteó con mi punta y sonreí ante su rostro lleno de curiosidad, como una niña. Como la niña que era.

Remordimientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en mí.

_»_—_**Neji-san**_—_Dije_—_**Al parecer se ha enamorado**__._

_Neji me miró ceñudo ocultando la foto de una joven, a quién reconocí como Hinata._

—_**Sólo veía esa foto de Hinata-sama. Es mi deber protegerla, desde pequeño ha sido así.**_

—_**Pero la quieres de una forma más**__-._

—_**No. Ella es una niña.**_

_Se alzó caminando hacia la salida. Si él la veía como una niña y no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos porque tenía dieciocho ¿Qué esperanza me quedaba para mí?_ _«_

De pronto la succión de su boca me trajo al mundo y gruñí dejándome caer hacia atrás, maldición, era tan deliciosamente placentero. Comenzó a moverse, metiendo mi miembro, sacándolo, y repitiendo el movimiento, mi cuerpo se estremeció, ella formó suaves círculos en mi punta y aumentó el ritmo, más rápido. Coloqué mis manos en sus cabellos acariciándolos en un inocente intento de que lo metiera más y lo hizo.

—…**Hinata**—Gruñí.

Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás totalmente mareado ante el placer, y llegó, la explosión de mi ser, ella lamió todo lo que había expulsado y en un jadeo gateo hacia mí, la abracé con dulzura, atrapándola para mí.

— ¿**Dónde está Neji**?

Pregunté mientras devoraba sus labios, ella por su lado me correspondía, mientras su mano acariciaba mí espalda.

—**Salió c-con Tenten**— Rió ante mis besos en su cuello—**Y mi padre está de viaje, con mi hermana**

— ¿**Hasta que hora tenemos**?

La moví hasta colocarla sobre mí y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello acariciando con sus dedos mi pecho, mientras sus labios jugueteaban en mi mentón. Yo me dediqué a acariciar sus deliciosas curvas.

—**Hasta dentro de una hora, dijo que quería estar acá para nuestra clase.**

— ¿**Entonces aprovechaste para traerme antes que llegara**? —Ella rió

—**S-si**—Suspiró—**Sentí que la desesperación me llegaba si no me sentía**…**tuya**.

—**Eres mía**, **siempre lo serás**.

— ¿**Qué clase veremos la próxima semana**?

—**Iremos a la biblioteca**…**Escuché que tenían baños espaciosos****.**

Ella rió y besó mis labios.

Ésta era la razón por la que ser profesor, me gustaba y mucho.

* * *

**Reviews**:

• gaahina Lovers: Espero, ésta vez, que la hemorragia nasal te dure bastante(? ¡Continua tus fics o me harás llorar!

• the darki punki: ¿Eh? Juraría que no coloqué nada de Sasuke en el fic anterior, a menos que sea otro fic, y sí, ya sé, muchas odian a Sasuke, pero yo lo quiero-con Naru- espero que si lees esto, no te moleste el SasuNaru. En fin, gracias por leer.

• Diosa Luna: Urk, Lu-chan espero busques a tú bebe y leas el fic me felicites:D te extraño, y gracias por apoyarme.

• Livier-chan: Espero que éste capitulo igual te guste, y no, Neji no vio ¡Saludos y disfrutalo!

• Diana Hyuga: ¿Qué puedo decir? Si lo lees de nuevo, intenté colocar algo más que lemon al inicio, espero que te guste ¡Saludos!

• shiatsuki-chan: –Con una daga en mano- estas amenazada amiga, ¡Quiero una continuación de tu fic o haré huelga! ¡Te quiero! Gracias por ayudarme.

Entonces, mañana será año nuevo, así que ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas!

* * *

**Corregido: viernes, 18 de junio de 2010.**

**Hora: 04:26PM**


	3. Adicción

(**n/A**)

_¡B__onjour! Nya~ Al fin terminé el capitulo. Asdasd me da risa cuando escribo "__glúteos__" No puedo escribir nalgas, me da, asdasd.

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon/leve-sasodei.  
**Words**: 2.587

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo III.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Adicción**-

* * *

·

•••

·

**M**iré mi reloj por enésima vez, las tres, sólo una hora más, sólo una. Suspiré, y seguí escribiendo en el pizarrón el cuento. Recordé con una sonrisa la tarde pasada.

»— _¡__**Oh, D-Dios**__! ¡__**Ah**__! _

—_**Mierd**__… __**H-Hinata**__._

_Al verla mojada y desnuda, no pude evitar abalanzarme sobre ella, como un animal que vio a su presa._

_Comencé a devorarla, acariciando su piel llena de jabón, sacándome las ropas de forma desesperada. Nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años. _

_La alcé del suelo luego de morder sus pezones, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando mi miembro excitado. Gruñí ante el calor que salía de su cuerpo, lamiéndo de vez en cuando su cuello, hambriento._

—_**Ga-Gaara**__ ¡__**T-Te amo**__! _

_Besé sus labios, ella los abrió en busca de mi lengua y accedí, saboreando, recorriendo, explorando lo que ya conocía, no me cansaría de entrar en su boca, de saborearla, de sentir como su deliciosa lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Apreté sus muslos y la alcé un poco más, rozándome contra ella con más fuerza. Gimió deseosa y sentí como sus manos jugueteaban en mi cabello mientras yo mordía su cuello._

_El agua mojaba el cuerpo de los dos, mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas. Ella gritaba mi nombre moviendo sus caderas hasta que llegó al orgasmo. Besé sus labios abriéndola para mí. Mi miembro comenzaba a doler, su agitada respiración no ayudaba en absoluto, pero era simplemente delicioso el sentir como sus pechos rozaban con el mío. Entré en ella gimiendo por la calidez que rodeó mi miembro, sus suaves paredes se contrajeron succionándome, me estremecí jadeante. _

_Ella se aferró a mí con fuerza y comencé a embestirla, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Tomé sus piernas abriéndola más y la apoyé contra la pared presionándola más contra mí y ésta._

_Sentí como todo me giraba y ella era lo que me hacía mantenerme en pie, una corriente de placer infinito se desplazó hasta llegar a mi pene. Me salí de ella lo más rápido que pude y mientras gritaba mi nombre alcanzando el orgasmo yo eyacule en el suelo del baño, jadeando._ _«_

Gruñí ante el suave recuerdo, y es que había pasado toda la mañana así, recordando sus suaves labios llamándome.

_Gaara_.

_Gaara_.

— ¡**Gaara**!

— ¿**Hm**? —Miré a mi lado— ¿**Shikamaru**? ¿**Qué pasa**?

—**Te buscan**— Rió—**Y te quejabas de mi** ¿**Eh**? **No me dijiste que tenías novia**.

— ¿**Novia**? —Lo miré incrédulo

Señaló hacia la puerta, dejé la tiza a un lado y me encaminé hasta la salida, alcanzando a verla, tan angelical y preciosa como siempre, llevaba unos shorts blancos, con una camisa manga larga de color celeste, que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros, tenía unos zapatos deportivos y sostenía mi maletín.

Ése día dejé el maletín en su casa. Y es que tuve que irme de golpe. Sus amigas nos habían encontrado en una posición algo… Comprometedora. Y cuando había intentado regresar por mi maletín, me quedé escuchando su conversación. Miré hacia los dos lados mientras me encaminaba hacia ella.

»— _¡__**Vaya que es guapo**__!_

—_**Hm**__…_

_Sonreí al escuchar su angelical voz _

— _¿__**Cuántos años tiene**__?"_

—_**V-veintinueve**__._

—_**Hum**_—_Escuché con más intención_— _¿Así que sales con un hombre de veintiocho? _

—_**N-No salimos**_—_Respondió. _

— _¿__**No han tenido alguna cita**__?_

_¿Citas?_

—_**No**__…_

— _¿__**Se han besado**__?_

_Mucho más que eso, pensé._

—_**S-si**__…_

— _¿__**Son novios**__?_

—_**N-no**__…_

— _¿__**No**__**te ha pedido que sean novios**__?_

_¿Es un requisito?_

—_**No**__… _

—_**Una mujer tiene que sentirse querida, Hina. Él debe pedirte que sean novios. Jamás me besaría con alguien que no es mi novio. No es lo mismo que nos respondas que es alguien conocido, a "**__**es mi novio**__**" Quizá la edad lo tiene fuera de lo que ahora se estila.**_

—_**Gaara no es viejo**_—_Gruñó._ _«_

Claro que no era un viejo, me podían denominar fácilmente pedófilo pero no viejo. Se me acerco y me abrazó con su suavidad, con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, la amaba, amaba sus sonrojos, su cuerpo, su voz, sus labios. Los cuales besé suavemente acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar.

— ¿**Qué haces acá preciosa**…?

— **Es que mañana es fin de semana. Mi padre llegó ayer en la noche y conoció a mis amigas, le pregunté si me podría quedar en casa de una de ellas y aceptó, habló con Sakura, yo con ella. Podré quedarme contigo el fin de semana, comenzando desde hoy, mi padre te llamara y te avisará que estaré con mi amiga**.

Sonreí

—**Perfecto. Ven, entra a mi clase.**

La tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia mi clase. Shikamaru sonrió y se acercó a los dos.

—**Shikamaru**—Le dije—**Ella es** **Hinata, Hina, el es Shikamaru**

—**Mucho gusto**—Sonrió ella—**Hyûga Hinata**

—**Shikamaru, bueno, me voy, sino mi clase se pondrá problemática.**

Todos amaron a Hinata, vaya que la adoraron, los niños hacían fila para jugar con ella, si ella les pedía silencio, parecían ángeles. Si yo lo hacía, bueno, hacían más ruido.

Aceleré el auto mientras ella comía unos dulces que habíamos parado a comprar. La miré de reojo y sonreí, que hermosa era.

Llegamos a mi departamento, subimos el ascensor y entramos, ella comenzó a explorar cada lugar de la casa, el baño, mi cuarto, la sala, mi cuarto, la cocina, mi cuarto, parecía no querer salir de allí y sinceramente no me dejaría ir.

Me senté en la cama mientras ella revisaba debajo de ésta.

— ¿**Encontraste algún extraterrestre**?

Escuché como reía bajo la cama.

—**No**—Sacó su cuerpo y me miró— ¡**Todo está limpio**!

— ¿**Qué pensabas**? ¿**Crees que no hago la limpieza**?

Alzó sus cejas levantándose del suelo, se sacudió un poco y se deslizó sobre mí, sonreí tomándola de la cintura. Suspiré ante su rostro interrogativo.

—**Bien, quizá no pase mucho tiempo en mi casa.**

Sonrió triunfante y la besé.

Sus labios titubearon un segundo, mientras yo succionaba su labio inferior, la apegué más a mí y reaccionó al beso. Rodeó mi cuello suavemente mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas suave y delicadamente, temía que se rompiera en algún momento, estaba malditamente enamorado de ella. Estaba tan obsesionado, tan amarradoa su cintura, a sus manos, atado a su voz, parecía que ella podría silbar y a cualquier distancia que me encontrara, la escucharía y correría tras ella. Me recosté en la cama deseoso de sentirla abrazándola con fuerza, como si no deseara perderla jamás.

—**Eres tan perfecta.**

Le gruñí volteándome para dejarla bajo mi cuerpo, alcé mi torso y deslicé mi camisa dejándola a un lado, sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen y no pude evitar temblar ante la caricia. Tomé una de sus piernas con cuidado y comencé a deslizar su pantalón, acariciándola, mientras mi boca besaba su vientre.

—**G-Gaara**…

Subí de nuevo para atrapar sus labios y ella me aferró con sus manos, apretando mi nuca, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, a probar. Acaricié sus pechos sobre la ropa y luego saqué su ropa interior. Ella rió.

— ¿**Qué**? —Dije divertido.

—**Eres tan**… **Mmh**— Gimió al sentir como sacaba su camisa y mordía su piel—**Hermoso**…

— **Y tú** **adictiva**.

Rió cuando lancé lejos su brasier, apreté su pecho derecho jugueteando con su pezón. Tembló, y arqueó su espalda abriendo sus piernas. Me excitaba su forma tan juguetona de ser. Amaba cada cosa de ella, era tan perfecta, tan deliciosa.

Besé sus labios mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, mis cabellos, formaba suaves círculos que me relajaban y me hundían en su suave aroma. La tomé de la cintura y la alcé hacia mí, apegando nuestros cuerpos, gruñendo ante la sensación de su piel, su cuerpo rozándome.

—**Me estás tentando**.

Suspiré cuando comenzó a rozar su entrepierna con la mía.

—**E-Estoy esperando a que te deshagas del pantalón.**

Reí de nuevo y me levanté, comencé a soltar mi pantalón y ella se reincorporó besando mi cuello, bajó ha mí pecho y una vez sin pantalón ella se ocupó de mi ropa interior. Jadeé cuando ella comenzó a acariciarme, nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí.

Me tensé ante sus delirantes caricias, cada vez que formaba suaves círculos en mi punta, gemí perdiendo el control.

La tomé en mis brazos, alzándola, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura mientras la recostaba y besaba su cuello. Tomé mi miembro entrando en ella, comenzando a embestirla, entrando y saliendo.

Repetí el movimiento mientras la acariciaba, nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba, sus gemidos, sus suaves gemidos llenaban mi cuerpo de orgullo, de sentirla mía. Estaba tan cediendo de ella.

Besé sus labios una vez más, jamás podría saciarme de ella, estaba controlando mi vida, su respiración, su cuerpo, su piel, su forma de ser ¡Ella por entero! Me estaba enloqueciendo. Enloqueciendo de amor, enloqueciendo de placer.

— ¡**Gaara**! ¡**M-Más**! ¡**Oh Dios**!

El final se acercaba, sentía mi cuerpo vibrar ante el placer desmesurado que me recorría. Gruñí penetrándola con más fuerza, ella gritó mi nombre alcanzando el orgasmo y sentí como todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a contraerse apretando mi miembro, y sintiendo como finalizaba me salí de ella corriéndome sobre la cama. Ella me atrapó con sus piernas y me besó, suavemente, correspondí dejándome caer a un lado de ella, y la abracé con cuidado. Arropándola entre mis brazos.

Luego de unas horas no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, era la primera vez que dormía entre mis brazos y cada vez la atraía más a mí, sus labios se veían tan tentadores, pero no quería despertarla. No quería alejarme de ella.

— ¿**Gaara**…?

Sentí su mano acariciarme en la mejilla.

—**Mi preciosa.**

— ¿**Qué hora es**?

—**Es tarde, son las cinco de la tarde**.

— ¿**Mi padre no te ha llamado**?

— **No**.

El padre de Hinata jamás le prestaba atención y aunque eso era una buena noticia, me molestaba, ella no se merecía eso.

— ¿**Qué quieres comer**? —Le pregunté

— **Uhm**… **No sé.**

Tomé mi celular y marqué un número, fijé mis ojos en ella y ella en los míos, sonreí ante las suaves caricias que me daba en el pecho.

_· Pizzas Akatsuki ¿En qué podemos servirle? _

_· Deidara ¿Cómo estas?_

_· ¡Jó Gaara! Al fin llamas, Todo bien, ¿tú, hnm?_

_· ¿Me mandas una pizza?_

_· ¿Igual que siempre, hnm?_

_· Ésta vez la quiero doble._

_· Juju, alguien anda haciendo de las suyas _

_· ¿Quién la traerá?_

_· No sé, hnm._

_· No quiero que sea alguien enfermo Deidara._

_· ¡Estas pidiendo mucho, hermano!_

_· Manda a Sasori, él solo tiene ojos para ti._

_· Cierra la boca_

Reí y tranqué el teléfono.

—**Pizza suena bien**— Me sonrió.

—**Hina**.

Se comenzó a levantar y la tomé de la cintura.

— ¿**Dime**?

—**Quiero**… **Hm**.

Medité por un segundo las palabras, ella me miró tiernamente, como siempre lo hacía. Sonreí y la besé. Abrí mi boca para decirle pero el timbre sonó.

—**Voy**— Refunfuñé.

Tomé mis pantalones y caminé hacia la sala, abrí la puerta y sonreí al ver al rubio junto a Sasori e Itachi.

—**Qué sorpresa.**

—**Quita esa sonrisa, hnm**—Gruñó Deidara—**Todos están acá para averiguar con quién estás**

Fruncí el ceño, tomé la pizza y estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta de golpe cuando sentí su aroma demasiado cerca.

— ¡**Hola, hnm**! —Gritó Deidara

—**Hola**—Le sonrió ella

—**Soy Deidara, ellos son Sasori**—Gruñí al ver como Sasori besaba su mano—**E Itachi, hnm.**

—**Hola, hermosa.**

Malditos Uchihas.

—**Uh**… ¡**Hola**! **Soy Hyûga Hinata.**

— ¡**Que linda es**!

Sentí que un tic iba a salirme, comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello, mirando su piel, estaba a punto de ahorcarlos.

—**Mira, que cabello más sedoso**—Habló Sasori.

—**Tienes linda piel**—Dijo Itachi

— ¡**Eres tan linda y tierna, hnm**!

Hinata solo atinaba a sonrojarse.

— ¡**Bien**! —Hable hastiado—**Gracias por la pizza, adiós.**

Mientras comíamos mis labios comenzaron a juguetear con su piel, la pizza comenzó a ser ocupada por sus labios, llegando, incluso, a comer de nuestros cuerpos. La cena quedó de lado y mi adicción se posicionó sin problema alguno. Sin darme cuenta terminamos haciendo el amor en mi habitación.

Es como si estuviera clavado a su cuerpo. No podría respirar sin ella.

—**No puedo ver nada**—Gemí suavemente mientras ella me masturbaba—…**Que no seas tú**.** Estás en mis pensamientos, en m-mis sueños, mierda. H-Hinata, es como si fuera adicto a ti**—La tomé de los hombros abrazándola con fuerza, ella gimió mientras me correspondía el abrazo, las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba oscuro, excepto sus ojos, sus ardientes ojos—**Hinata**

La coloqué de espaladas a mi y besé sus hombros, su espalda, cintura, su cuerpo en general mientras acariciaba sus pechos suavemente, la ayudé a inclinarse abriéndose para mi y besé sus glúteos, ella me miró nerviosa y yo le sonreí. Me incliné hasta que mis labios llegaron a su oído, entré suavemente en ella, mientras sus manos níveas se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama.

—**Te amo**… **Hinata** ¿**Quieres ser mi novia**?

Comencé a mover mis caderas con rapidez, gruñendo ante lo bien que se sentía.

— ¡**Si**! —Gritó excitada, subió un poco y volteó su rostro besándome apasionadamente.

—**Te amo**—Jadeé— ¡**Maldición te amo tanto**!

—**Y yo a ti**… ¡**Ah, Dios Gaara**! ¡**Te amo**!

La tomé con fuerza de las caderas abriéndola más, intentando entrar más profundamente. Sentía su humedad, su calor, su cuerpo temblando ante los espasmos de placer que le producía, sentía toda su extensión.

—**Vamos Hina**—Gruñí—**Ábrete más para mi**.

Logré entrar más en ella, la abracé con fuerza acariciando sus pechos. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo miré de reojo y noté que era el padre de ella. Gruñí. Solo un poco más, maldición que bien se sentía.

Acaricié su clítoris mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a las almohadas ahogando sus gemidos en esta. Moví mis caderas un poco más, de forma salvaje, ella gritó de placer alzándose, cerrándose mientras lo hacía, gruñí ante la sensación, y me salí antes de terminar. Manché la cama, y me dejé caer exhausto. Perdí la noción del mundo, sólo escuchaba como la cama crujía ante los movimientos de ella.

Tomé el teléfono.

_· ¿B-Bueno? _

_· ¿Profesor Sabaku no?_

_· Así es, ¿Cómo está señor Hyuuga? _

Mi cuerpo vibró al sentir la boca cálida de ella tomando mi miembro.

_· Quería avisarle algo sobre la clase de mi hija._

La tomé de la cabeza mientras comenzó a succionarme una y otra vez, más rápido a cada succión.

_· ¿D-dígame…?_

_· ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?_

_· Hrm… Si… _

_· Bueno, mi hija ha decidido quedarse en casa de sus amigas_

Sentí como me mareaba y apreté mi mandíbula en un intento de no gruñir, de pronto sentí su calidez, sentí como entraba completamente en ella.

—**Gaara**… — Susurró, comenzó a besar mi mentón mientras movía sus caderas, de arriba hacia abajo.

_· ¿No hay ningún problema?_

_· N-No…Hrm…_

_· ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?_

_**La tomé de la cintura mientras ella se aferraba al marco de la cama, dejando al alcance de mi boca sus pechos, la mordí, succionándola mientras ella mordía su labio inferior. Me detuve para hablar.**_

_· Si, s-seguro, estoy ha-haciendo mis ejercicios matutinos. _

Bese sus labios mientras Hiashi se despedía.

_· Bien, hasta luego profesor Sabaku no._

Tranqué el teléfono tomándola firmemente de sus glúteos y comencé a moverla más rápido, gemí excitado mientras ella gritaba mi nombre, nos abrazamos con fuerza, los espasmos de placer aumentaban. Mierda.

— ¡**Hinata**!

Me quedé paralizado al sentir como me corría dentro de ella. Hinata se aferró con fuerza a mí, moviéndose suavemente con mi miembro dentro de ella. La abracé con fuerza.

_¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

_

**Corregido: viernes, 18 de junio de 2010.**

**Hora: 05:46PM**


	4. Final

(**n/A**)

_Oh por Dios-corro en círculos-escribí Pene ./.U

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon/muerte de un personaje/Slash.  
**Words**: 2.940

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo IV.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Final**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Alcé las sabanas en un fallido intento de que el sol dejara de molestarme, tanteé sobre la cama buscándola pero sólo conseguí el final de la cama sin conseguir rastro de ella. Gruñí, no me quería levantar, estaba cansado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, me había corrido dentro de ella ¡Había sido tan descuidado! Medité por horas mientras la miraba dormida entre mis brazos. No había duda alguna que me haría cargo de mi hijo, me descubrí varias veces imaginando una vida con Hinata, con nuestro hijo. Pero ¿Su padre, sus estudios? ¿Qué pasaba con eso? Ciertamente yo le daría clases, en mi casa, así que no habría tanto problema, pero ella apenas estaba comenzando a vivir ¿Cómo correría con una responsabilidad de ése tamaño?

Mis pensamientos se combinaron con el hambre que tenía, sin poder permanecer más en cama me levanté y pasé al baño, me aseé y sonreí al ver su cepillo de dientes, su ropa interior colgando de mi baño, definitivamente, me acostumbraría rápido a tenerla junto a mi.

Me recargué en la pared sonriendo al verla cantando mientras cocinaba. Movía sus caderas mientras cantaba alegremente, sería totalmente maravilloso tenerla conmigo para siempre. Se volteó y me miró completamente roja, dejó sobre el plato un par de huevos y se retiró los audífonos.

— ¿**Cuánto llevas ahí**?

Preguntó recelosa, me senté frente al plato y ella a mi lado.

—**Lo suficiente**—Le contesté

Besé sus labios tomándola por la nuca, ella me correspondió. Terminamos dándonos de comer en la boca y es que la tocineta sabía muchísimo mejor de sus labios.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá comiendo palomitas, ella acurrucada entre mis brazos devorando las palomitas y yo su cuello.

— ¡**Aw**! ¡**Es tan lindo**!

—**Claro**—Bufé

—**Oh vamos, Gaara, acéptalo, **_Johnny Deep_*** es hermoso, me encanta como actúa en ésta película. **_El Joven Manos de Tijera_*** es una de sus películas más lindas, bueno. En realidad en donde se ve más tierno** ¡**Es tan lindo**!

Suspiré mientras acariciaba su pierna.

— ¡**No **_Edward_! —Gritó. Volteé mis ojos entre enojado y divertido— ¡**Se lo va a violar**!

Me miró con un puchero y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—**Yo te violaré a ti si sigues poniéndome ****celoso****.**

Hinata rió

— ¿**Me comerás**?

Repitió el puchero y solté una protesta más fuerte lanzándome sobre ella.

Rió mientras yo comenzaba a deslizarle la ropa, solté su camisa y comencé a besar su abdomen, colocó sus piernas a la altura de mi cintura y las acaricié suavemente.

—**Me encantas**—Le susurré.

Comencé a juguetear con su brasier mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Me deshice por completo de su camisa y brasier dejando su torso escultural descubierto, ella comenzó a soltar mis pantalones, no tenía camisa en ese momento. Mordió mis hombros mientras le daba espacio para que soltara mis pantalones. Me dejó completamente desnudo y me tumbó al otro lado. Reí al verla colocarse sobre mí, la tomé de la cintura apegándola a mí, comenzando a besarla con pasión, jugando con su lengua.

Saqué su falda alzándola y nuestros cuerpos vibraron al tocarse, la apreté contra mí, excitado. Se deslizó de mis brazos hasta tomar mi miembro entre su boca. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y me aferré con fuerza a uno de los cojines. Su lengua comenzó a juguetear en mi punta y temblé ante la suave sensación, ella mordió con suavidad mi miembro y yo gruñí totalmente extasiado, comenzó a meter y sacar mi falo de forma rápida, se detenía y me lamía, luego seguía con el ritmo rápido. Estaba a punto de enloquecer. Sentí como mi pene crecía cada vez más, palpitaba, parecía cobrar vida deseoso de penetrarla de forma bestial, tomé con fuerza el mueble y pensé que llegaría a romperlo, hasta sentí que toda la tensión desapareció, sintiendo un placer descontrolado que me recorría, ella comenzó a lamer todo mi esperma y mi pene reaccionó a sus lamidas.

Excitándome de nuevo la tomé de las piernas, cayó al mueble quedando acostada. La abrí de piernas besando con suavidad su clítoris.

— ¡**Gaara**…! ¡**N-No**!

Comencé a lamerla, formando suaves círculos en su interior, era tan dulce y parecía humedecerse cada vez más. Tomó mis cabellos con suavidad o al menos eso pude percibir, la abrí más para mí besando sus labios, succionándola, mordiéndola. Gritó temblando por las suaves convulsiones de placer.

No tardé mucho en acomodarme sobre ella, la besé apasionadamente, con todo el amor que sentía. Mordí su labio en un intento de comerla, de saborearla entera. Entré en ella y comencé a mover mis caderas, Hinata se aferró a mí mientras la besaba. Sus manos me apretaban más contra su cuerpo sudoroso.

Las embestidas se hicieron salvajes, los gemidos de Hinata me alentaban para entrar en ella más rápido, más profundamente. El mueble comenzó a rugir ante el movimiento de mis caderas. Ella gritó mi nombre y me salí de su interior rápidamente derramándome en el suelo. Suspiré para luego dejarme caer sobre su cuerpo, sudoroso.

—**Te amo**—Me susurro.

—**Y yo a ti.**

Dormimos juntos en el mueble, ella cada tanto se despertaba y sentía sus caricias en mi espalda y cabellos. No tenía sentido de la hora, solo me quedé allí en sus brazos, embriagándome con su piel, hasta que las caricias se volvían a hacer presentes y hacíamos el amor. Terminamos amándonos más de cuatro veces, en las posiciones que se me ocurría colocarla, sin tomar en cuenta nuestro exterior, sólo el placer y cariño que nos unía.

Las horas pasaron a dejar el sábado atrás, para llegar al domingo. Domingo en la tarde, habíamos pasado la mañana en el parque, hablando, besándonos, contando cosas que jamás habíamos sido capaces de hablar, ya sea por falta de que alguien nos escuchara o por falta de confianza.

Regresamos casi para el anochecer, Hinata había llamado a su padre diciéndole que estaba en el centro comercial con Sakura y que el padre de su amiga la dejaría en la mansión, Hiashi no le prestó mucha atención—Como de costumbre—. Comíamos dulces tranquilamente cuando sonó el timbre. Suspiré y me levante hasta la puerta. Abrí sorprendiéndome al ver a Tobi.

— ¡**Gaara, Gaara**! —Gritó hiperactivo como siempre— ¡**Deidara, Sasori, se incendia, pizza**!

— ¿**Qué**?

Ahora entendía porque Deidara siempre lo golpeaba. El rubio no tenía paciencia. Y bueno, Tobi era bastante desesperante.

— ¡**La pizzería se incendia y Deidara estaba adentro y Sasori corrió y entró pero no salió y Tobi corrió en círculos pero no sabía que hacer, quería entrar pero la puerta se calló y Gaara ayuda a Deidara**!

Mi corazón se aceleró, sentí la mano tibia de Hinata tomando mi brazo con suavidad.

—**Hinata, ya vengo**

Comencé a caminar abriendo la reja, pero sentí como ella me detenía, volteé mis ojos hacia ella interrogándola silenciosamente.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, temblaba mientras me miraba suplicante, abrió su boca, y cerró sus ojos.

—**Te amo… C-Cuídate.**

Le susurré un si y besé sus labios, caminé y volví a sentir sus brazos rodeándome el torso.

—**Promete que regresaras p-por mi**.

Sonreí y me volteé de nuevo

—**Lo juro.**

Salí corriendo. Tenía que darme prisa, bajé por el ascensor, Tobi se había quedado con Hinata. El timbre que anunciaba el fin del paseo sonó, salí hasta la pizzería que quedaba al lado del edificio. El fuego parecía estar en todos lados, algunas personas comenzaron a salir, permaneciendo distantes, algunas con sus celulares en manos, otras miraban atónitas el suceso. Corrí hasta la ventanilla de pedidos que había por una esquina para los autos, el vidrio seguía intacto, tomé un bote de basura y lo rompí, me alcé renegando por el calor que había dentro.

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Hinata, mi estomago parecía estar funcionando mal, sentía nauseas, la cabeza me comenzaba a doler por el calor, pero debía ser fuerte por Deidara y mi Hyûga. Toqué el suelo de mármol con mis pies, me cubrí el rostro con el brazo derecho cerrando levemente mis ojos.

Grité el nombre de Deidara, pero ni siquiera yo podía oírme. Caminé hasta salir de la pequeña sala donde estaba la caja contadora ya destruida y varias cajas para las pizzas. Miré hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, definitivamente izquierda.

Llegue hasta los baños traseros, pateé la puerta propiamente ya carcomida por el fuego y cayó en pequeñas astillas al suelo, los espejos seguían ahí, reflejando el infierno que se formaba. Los nervios me mataban, pero recordar a Hinata me traía calma. Imaginé que escuchaba su voz y en la última cacilla logré ver un pie. Corrí hasta éste y me encontré a Deidara. Hubiera reído abiertamente al verlo tan femenino, pero no era el momento, lo tomé entre mis brazos apoyándolo en mi hombro como un saco de papas. Corrí de nuevo, seguí el camino hasta la derecha y ahí, retrocedí, el techo se estaba desmoronando, y para mi maldición sería imposible alcanzar la puerta.

Miré en una esquina unos cabellos rojos.

— ¿**Sasori**? —Grité.

—**Deidara**…—Tartamudeó.

—**Lo tengo** ¡**Te sacaré de ahí**!

— ¡**N-No**! —Apenas pude escucharlo.

Me sobresalté al ver como caía otro pedazo del techo, Sasori estaba bajo la madera.

— ¡**Sal, vete con él**! ¡**C-cuídalo Gaara**!

Pareció que esa había sido su ultima recarga de fuerza, su cabeza cayó, quizá muerto.

Gruñí, comencé a buscar una salida que me llevara al frio de la noche. Pero estaba rodeado, rodeado de fuego. Sentí que Deidara se movía, cerré mis ojos sintiendo que el aire me faltaba y de pronto algo se abrió, entraron varios hombres, me adelanté y dos de ellos me ayudaron, logré salir respirando con dificultad, el olor a humor me tenía mareado. Alcé mis ojos, había cientos de personas alrededor, logré ver que Itachi corría hacia Deidara.

Ella sobresalía, quizá era porque la amaba o quizá por su pijama de seda rosada, tal vez eran sus pantuflas de gato. Corrió hacia mí, se lanzó a mis brazos y la tomé algo débil aún, el aire no me llegaba bien a los pulmones. Y pareció que me recuperé fácilmente cuando ella me beso. La sostuve de las piernas en el momento en que las enredó en mi cintura.

Su cuerpo temblaba.

—**Estoy bien**—Me sorprendió que esa fuera mi voz.

— ¿**S-se… seg-guro**?

No pude evitar reír al escucharla así.

—**Si preciosa, estoy bien.**

Luego de eso me dieron oxigeno, no pude dejarla ir, no esa noche. Dormimos abrazados como si fuera lo último que hiciéramos en la vida. Le susurre palabras de amor, le dije cuanto la amaba y lo que había pensado mientras sostenía a Deidara, luchando por salir, por ella.

—**Te amo**—Me sonrió.

Besé sus labios y aceleré el auto.

—**Apresúrate, tu padre te regañara por llegar en la madrugada**.

—**No creo que lo note**— Bajó la mirada y abrió la puerta—**Te amo**.

Me había estacionado lejos para que no reconocieran mi auto, ella entró sin problemas y se despidió con su mano. Al llegar a mi departamento y suspiré al ver a Itachi abrazando a Deidara en mi mueble. Sasori había muerto, por ahora el rubio se quedaría en mi departamento. Caminé hasta mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama, quedándome dormido.

— ¡Eres tan jodidamente fastidioso, hnm!

—**Rubia**—Gruñó.

— ¡**Amigos, Amigos, cálmense**!

¿Qué…?

— ¡**Tú cállate, hnm**! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡**A mi no me grites**!

Me levanté de la cama gruñendo.

— ¡**Gaara no tiene galletas**! ¡**Tobi quiere galletas**!

— ¡**Te daré tus galletas por el culo, Tobi, no corras, hnm**!

— ¡**Itachi, Deidara me quiere golpear**!

— ¡**No te golpearé, te daré tus galletas, hnm**!

Me asomé a la sala y quedé impactado al ver la escena, Deidara saltaba entre los muebles mientras Tobi huía de él, Itachi se masajeaba las sienes en una esquina y Kankurô tomaba una cerveza con cara de… Bueno, con cara de Kankurô.

— ¿**Qué creen que hacen**?

Nadie pareció escucharme. Caminé hasta mi habitación, tomé mi pistola de balines que hacía un sonido similar al de un arma real, caminé de nuevo hasta la sala y solté dos balines que estaban a dentro. Deidara cayó al suelo y Tobi lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Itachi me miro tranquilo y Kankurô con sus ojos como platos.

— ¿**Qué** **mierda hacen aquí**?

—**Bueno, estaba preocupado**—Dijo Kankurô—**Te vi por televisión** ¡**Y qué piernas las de tú novia**! —Rió.

— ¿**Qué**?

—**La chica, la que se te montó encima**—Soltó una carcajada

No sé en qué momento lo hice, la mirada de Kankurô estaba llena de terror al golpearlo, Itachi se quedó impresionado, pero me apoyó, aún cuando yo me decía internamente que había hecho mal, y es que me había molestado sobremanera que se expresara de ésa manera sobre Hinata. Lo que más me sorprendió, es que por primera vez en la vida, Deidara permaneció callado.

Marqué mi teléfono.

— ¿**Seguro** **que lo viste**?

—**Si**—Tartamudeó acariciando su mentón.

—**Maldición, Hinata… Responde.**

_· ¿Aló? _

_· Hinata ¿Cómo estas?_

_· ¡Bien! ¿T-tú?_

Escuché unas risas de fondo.

_· ¿Estás sola?_

_· N-no, estoy en el centro comercial con Sakura, Temari e Ino. _

_· Hinata, voy para allá _

Tranqué el teléfono, tomé mi chaleco, abrí la puerta y salí. Miré en el ascensor a mí alrededor.

— ¿**Qué**…?

— ¡**No pensaste que te dejaríamos**! ¿**O si**? —Dijo Kankurô—**La quiero conocer**

— ¿**Quieres otro golpe**? —Él negó nervioso.

—**Yo quiero ver a Hina de nuevo, hnm**—Habló Deidara haciéndole un coscorrón a Tobi.

—**Tengo que seguir a la rubia**—Respondió Itachi

— ¡**Llámame rubia de nuevo y te exploto el culo**! —Gruñó.

—**Deidara tiene cierta obsesión con los culos **¿**No, Kankurô**-_san_?

Todos reímos mientras Tobi se quejaba tras el golpe que había recibido.

En el camino no pude evitar reír ante las palabras de Tobi hacia Deidara, me sentía… Diferente, diferente a como lo había hecho en el pasado, siempre había sido tan distante, hasta que conocí a Hinata, poco a poco parecía que ella me cambiaba más.

Al verla en la feria de comida no pude evitar sonreir, me miró y se sonrojo ante un susurro que le hizo Temari, caminó hasta mí y se refugió entre mis brazos, yo la abracé fuertemente mientras besaba sus labios, de forma lenta y dulce. La aferré con fuerza a mi cuerpo y deslice mi mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, ella formó suavemente círculos en mi espalda.

No quería parar, no quería detenerme para caer en la **realidad**, permanecer así con ella, sin que terminara.

— ¿**Qué pasa, Gaara**? —Me susurró mientras miraba sus ojos— ¿**Todo está bien**?

—**No, Hinata, salimos en la televisión**

— ¿**Q-Qué**?

— ¿**Tú padre ve las noticias**?

—**S-Solo en la noche**.

— ¿**A qué hora son las noticias**?

—**N-No lo sé**.

—**A las siete**—Habló Itachi.

— ¡**Hola Itachi**-_san_! —Sonrió

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dei, se separó de mí y corrió hasta él, a quién abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole unas palabras. Kankurô por su lado no dejaba de mirarla como animal en celo lo que me hacía hervir en furia. Todos nos quedamos con las amigas de Hinata y ella, entramos al cine y me propuse no alejarme de ella. Pero el tiempo estaba en mi contra y los **celos** me estaban amargando el día, ahorcaría a Kankurô si no dejaba de mirarla así. La cubrí con mi abrigo mientras ella se aferraba a mí, habíamos hablado todo lo que podría suceder, veía como sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas, llevamos a sus amigas, en un intento de hacernos más tiempo.

Ella rió feliz ante las quejas de Deidara al tener que sentarse sobre Itachi. Habíamos reído, nos habíamos dado besos fugaces en el camino. Todo había sido demasiado perfecto como para terminarse.

—**Te amo**— Me sonrió.

—**No**—Dije—**Kankurô, todos, esperen acá**.

Me bajé del auto y caminé con ella hacia la mansión Hyûga. Eran las ocho de la noche, si vio las noticias, ya sabía. Neji nos abrió, definitivamente lo sabía, porque no se había sorprendido de que llegáramos juntos, ella aferró mi mano con fuerza.

—**Espérame aquí**—Me susurró.

Entró a la oficina de su padre mientras yo me quedaba afuera. Escuchando.

— ¿**Desde cuándo**? — Me sobresalté ante la voz de Neji

—**El día en que llegaste.**

—_Le amo…_

—_No sabes amar ¡Que estupideces dices niña! _

— ¿**De verdad se quieren**?

—**Sí**

—**Se supone que la protegiera.**

— _¡¿Por qué ahora te fijas en mi cuando soy feliz? Sigue fingiendo que no existo _

— _¡¿Qué dices?_

—**No** **represento un peligro, como para que tengas que protegerla**.

— ¿**Ah, no**?

Un golpe se escuchó, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me abalancé hacia la oficina abriendo la puerta corrediza, Hinata estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad mientras Hiashi la miraba iracundo.

—**Maldición**…

La tomé en mis brazos, ella se aferró a mí llorando.

—**Aquí estoy preciosa, cálmate.**

— ¡**Sabe que ella tiene quince años, y aún así usted**…!

—**Usted a los cinco años la dejó a su suerte señor, no me diga que se preocupa ahora por ella que tiene quince años.**

— ¡**Pero que insolencia**!

— ¿**Insolencia**? ¡**Debería decir lo mismo de usted al golpear a una dama**! **Su hija, su sangre. Pero dudo mucho que el temor de que a ella le suceda algo es lo que le molesta. Es lo que dirán sus amigos** ¿**Verdad**?

—**No sabe lo que dice**—Se irguió y me alcé con Hinata en brazos.

—**Gaara**-_sama_—Dijo Neji

—**No Neji, lamento decirte esto, pero… Yo no fui quién la golpeo, quién la lastimó, no creo que yo sea el del problema.**

Subí las escaleras mientras ella sollozaba en mi pecho, la metí en la habitación y la recosté.

—**Te amo**—Besé sus labios—**Mañana vendré por ti** ¿**Bien**?

—**S-Sí**.

—**Enciérrate, tranquila, Neji te cuidara.**

—**Si. T-Te amo.**

—**Yo más**—Sonreí.

* * *

_Johnny Depp: Todas sabemos que es un actor_

_El joven manos de tijera: Su nombre original es Edward Scissorhands, protagonizada por Johnny Depp y hecha por Tim Burton.

* * *

_**Corregido: Sabado, 19 de junio de 2010**

**Hora: 11:56AM.**


	5. Vida

(**n/A**)

_¡E__stoy tan orgullosa! ¡__Amo este capítulo__! Vaya que si, me costó algo hacerlo, ok en realidad no __._.__ creo que me salió bastante fácil, era cuestión de inspirarme y ya tenía una idea de lo que iría __¡Gracias a Nicol__! Espero que lo disfrutes, no sé si te gustará la reacción de Gaara, en fin ¡Disfrútalo! Isa-cofcof__maestra__cofcof xd espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo encuentres mejor que los demás! Sin más que agregar. Un saludo especial a __Lu-chan__ que la quiero mucho

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon/Hinata POV.  
**Words**: 3.164.

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo V.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Vida**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, sentía que jamás había vivido, me sentía como una novata.

Amar a Gaara era la única cosa que estaba segura que significaba vivir, siempre había permanecido encerrada en mi casa, como en un cuento lleno de magia, solo que no sentía nada, no sentía el terror de cometer un error frente a la gente, jamás había interactuado con alguien que no fueran mis vecinas, como lo son Temari y Sakura t mi padre no estaba nunca en casa, mi hermana siempre se iba con él y bueno, mi primo era reservado, dulce, pero reservado. Jamás había ido de compras, jamás había visto un centro comercial hasta hacia poco, no había ido a un parque y todo esto lo quería hacer por él.

No porque él fuera mi vida, sino que sentía que cada cosa que me decía me incitaba a vivir, a querer conocer el mundo del que me había perdido y en el que él sería mi guía. Lo amaba. Eso era lo que sentía. A veces me asustaba porque no sé que es amar, cada cosa se aprende según la experiencia, pero estaba segura de que el mundo estaba bien si él estaba a mi lado, que podría salir a luchar contra lo desconocido si él tomaba mi mano y luchaba a mi lado. Cada cosa que me perseguía, el miedo a perderlo aquella noche, el placer incontrolable que me envolvía cuando me penetraba, la risa que me daba ante sus manías, los nuevos amigos que conocía por él, era parte de la vida que me había perdido, por primera vez pasé todo el fin de semana en una habitación diferente, haciendo cosas diferentes.

Sentía miedo de lo que sucedería. Pero esto era parte de vivir, el tener que afrontar tus miedos, como lo estaba haciendo. Él me llamaba constantemente, mi padre lo había golpeado en medio de la calle cuando vino por mí. Sonreí al recordar aquella escena.

»— _¡__**Maldito**__!_ —_Gritó mi padre mientras miraba colérico a Gaara, quién se acariciaba el mentón en mis brazos_— _¡__**No te la vas a llevar**__!_ —_Gritó_— _¡__**Al menos dejen que asimile esto! No he dicho que no pueden estar juntos**_—_Gruñó_—_**Sólo… déjenme asimilar esto.**_ _**«**_

Mi padre jamás había dicho una grosería y por primera vez lo había dicho, yo lo quería, aunque el a mi no, pero ¿Qué se yo? No puedo ver dentro de él, hay personas que no saben expresar sus sentimientos. No quería irme con Gaara, quería permanecer a su lado mientras vivía cada cosa, no huir de todo junto a Gaara, quiero saber lo que es un afecto paterno, un noviazgo, una salida familiar, la noche en la que él le pedirá a mi padre que nos casemos, todo. Eso era lo que amaba de Gaara.

Me había enseñado algo nuevo, me había enseñado que estaba bien buscar vivir, arriesgarme para sentir.

»—_**Profesor**__…_

— _¿__**Hm**__?_

—_**Hágame suya**__…«_

Ese día me había arriesgado para sentir. Ese día entendí que debía estar con él, no porque hubiéramos hecho el amor. Sino que él sostuvo mi mano cuando estaba temerosa de vivir algo nuevo. Y aunque había sentido dolor, placer, temor de que nos encontraran, él estaba ahí, dejándome vivir, y apoyándome a seguir.

— ¿**Señoríta Hyûga**?

Alcé mis ojos

—**Si, soy yo**.

—**Ya puede pasar**.

Le sonreí a la mujer de unos treinta años, me pregunté si Gaara había amado a alguien más. Celos; los celos eran parte de lo que él me hacía sentir. Jamás había estado celosa. Y ahora lo estaba, celosa de algo desconocido, se sentía bien. Se sentía bien vivir.

Mi respiración se aceleró haciendo un compás con los latidos de mi corazón. El fin de semana que pasé con Gaara, había sentido los latidos de su corazón, no sólo los míos. Los había palpado suaves y tranquilos cuando dormía.

El pasillo que llevaba al consultorio del _Ginecólogo Uchiha_ estaba repleto de mujeres, de todas las edades: jóvenes, adolescentes, mujeres embarazadas… De todo tipo. Respiré hondo atrapando el aire en mis pulmones, la asistente mantenía la puerta abierta sonriéndome, le respondí la sonrisa y entré. Jamás había visto un consultorio medico, cuando solía enfermarme, los doctores iban hasta mi cama y ahí me atendían. Muchos con desdén pues parecía una niña malcriada, pero yo quería esto, ver el consultorio de un doctor.

Sus ojos azabaches estaban sobre mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— **B-Buenos días doctor Uchiha**

Me sorprendió cuánto me había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras. Él me indicó que me sentara.

—**Dijo que había pedido consulta porque… cree estar embarazada.**

—**Así es.**

Mi padre solo admitía que Gaara viniera a darme clases, podíamos comer juntos pero bajo su vigilancia, hacía ya un mes desde que habíamos comenzado a ser perseguidos por mi padre. Y la menstruación no me había llegado. Me había asustado, mi padre aún no aceptaba mi relación, él no sabía que Gaara y yo habíamos hecho el amor; más de una vez. Si se enteraba que estaba embarazada no lo aceptaría.

— ¿**Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el período**?

—**Hace un mes atrás, a principios de mes, se suponía que me llegaría el quince, pero**…

— ¿**Cuándo fue su última relación sexual**?

—**El mes pasado, por la mitad, n-no recuerdo bien que fecha fue… pero está entre diecinueve pasando a veinte, por e-esas fechas**…

—**Ya veo**… ¿**Ha tenido mareos**? —Cada cosa lo anotaba. Me sentía cohibida. Por primera vez en mi vida— ¿**Tiene cambios en su apetito**?

—**Si, me he desmayado, suelen darme nauseas cuando como y a veces siento un hambre terrible, cada tanto necesito comer dulces**—Me sonrojé—**Diferentes cosas.**

—**Ya veo. Bueno, como lleva un mes creo que podremos hacerle un** _ecograma_. **Veremos si está esperando un bebé.**

Un bebé ¿Qué haría si tenía un bebe?

—**Sígame.**

Asentí y me levanté torpemente de la silla, me sostuve del escritorio intentando calmar mi respiración, otro mareo. Sentí unas manos firmes en mis caderas, alcé mi rostro deseando ver unos cabellos rojos.

— ¿**Está bien**? —Comenzó a caminar junto a mí, ayudándome.

—**S-Si**…

Llegamos hasta una habitación, todo era blanco, me gustaba, el blanco era un color lindo. Comenzó a levantar mi camisa y me tensé. Me habló para calmarme, explicaba cada cosa que hacía con el ceño fruncido. Aplicó crema en mi vientre bajando mis pantalones, una pantalla comenzó a mostrar cosas sin sentido, manchas en blanco y negro.

— ¿**Ves esto**? —Señaló haciendo círculos en la pantalla, asentí nervios—**Ése** **es el corazón de tú bebé**

Mi bebé. Tranqué algo de saliva.

—**Oh vaya**—Dijo

— ¿**Q-Qué**…?

—**No es uno, son dos**. —Todo mi aire se salió de mis pulmones.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, saltando al suelo sentí que todo me daba vueltas y las nauseas amenazaron con sacar mi desayuno. Entre desmayarme y vomitar, prefería lo primero. Para mi alivio pasó eso.

Las luces que me rodeaban estaban borrosas, un olor a antibiótico rodeaba toda la sala, escuché unas voces afuera y supuse que era el doctor. Pero su voz ronca y sensual la reconocería en donde fuera, Gaara estaba allí. Sentí como el mareo amenazaba en regresar.

— ¿**No me vas a decir qué tiene**?

—**No**—Reconocí esa como la voz del doctor Uchiha

—**Hmph, se lo terminarás diciendo a Naruto y él me lo dirá a mí**.

—**Gaara, la próxima no me adviertas de lo que he de hacer, ahora que sé que Naru te diría la verdad. No le diré nada.**

Me intenté sentar, la cama se movió y produjo un ruido metálico a lo que reaccionaron los dos hombres. Gaara se me acercó preocupado. Se puso a mi lado y acarició mi cabello.

— ¿**Estás bien**? —Preguntó

—**S-si**… ¿**Cómo**…?

—**Él es el novio de Naruto**—El doctor Uchiha, ceñudo, comenzó a revisarme—**Les había hablado de ti, te reconoció y no sabía a quién llamar, dijo que no podrías irte en tú estado.**

Mire fugazmente al doctor.

—**No le dije nada**.

Suspiré aliviada.

— ¿**Es algo de la menstruación**?

Preguntó Gaara.

Ciertamente él no tubo madre, su padre lo dejó bajo el cuidado de su hermano Kankurô cuando era bebé, era normal que no tuviera mucho conocimiento de embarazados. Sasuke volteó sus ojos mientras Gaara tomaba mi mano entre las suyas. Traté de respirar, pero parecía que el aire se trancaba en mi garganta. Tenía miedo; Siempre había querido ser mamá, pero ¡Era apenas una adolescente! Y estaba aprendiendo a vivir.

El ser madre era una experiencia que me emocionaba, poder abrazar a un bebé, el solo verlo en la televisión me llenaba de un sentimiento maternal. Suspiré ante mis pensamientos. Miré de reojo a Gaara y no pude evitar sonrojarme al notar que tenía sus ojos fijos en mí.

—**Bien, Hina**—Habló Sasuke—No pude evitar sonreír ante el gruñido de Gaara, sabía que el doctor Uchiha había dicho mi nombre de ésa forma adrede para molestar a mi pelirrojo—**Ya puedes irte, cuídate mucho en la comida. Te dejé una lista de vitaminas que deberás comer y una pequeña lista de los alimentos que necesitarás para que todo pase en buen estado **¿**Entiendes**?

Asentí nerviosa.

_¿Y si quería abortar?_

Miré a Gaara de reojo, él prestaba atención fijamente, apretó mi mano, todo su cuerpo se tensó, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Se levantó de golpe y golpeó la pared. Se había dado cuenta, Gaara no era tan idiota. Soltó una maldición y volvió a golpear la pared.

—**Ahora que ya sabes Gaara, puedo mencionar esto. Hinata, no es recomendable un aborto, depende de quién te lo vaya a hacer, podrías morir tú.**

— ¿**Se lo harías tú**? —Habló Gaara

—**No lo sé, jamás lo he hecho Gaara**…

—**La mayoría de las muertes son por los estados sanitarios de los lugares** ¿**No**?

—**No es legal Gaara, podría perder mi trabajo.**

— ¡**Maldición Sasuke, la amo**! —Sentí un calor suave en mi pecho cuando gritó aquellas palabras— ¡**No dejaré que ella muera**!

Morir.

¿Cómo morir si apenas estaba aprendiendo a vivir?

¿Cómo dejar a Gaara?

—**Lo pensaré Gaara**—Habló Sasuke—**Por ahora ella tiene que descansar**.

Aspiré de una bocanada aire, no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar ¿Le haría daño aquello a mi bebé? Gaara se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano, me moví con naturalidad, tenía un mes y cuatro semanas de embarazo. Mi corazón saltó ante esa idea.

Al tocar el suelo sentí como Gaara me tomaba de la cintura apegándome a él. Me despedí de Sasuke y recibí los medicamentos y las indicaciones que me había dicho y salimos del hospital.

Gaara me ayudó a subir al auto, manteniendo su brazo en mi cintura, aferrándome a él. Cuando miraba sus ojos, veía la sobreprotección que quería transmitirme, quería darme paz. Y lo lograba, me sentía seguraa su lado.

No hablamos en el camino, no me llevó a mi casa, sino a su departamento, no quise protestar, no quería mirar el **futuro**, el **pasado**, no quería pensar en el regaño que recibiría al llegar, no quería pensar en la soledad que me había agobiado en el pasado. **Quería llorar**, llorar por mi **presente**, llorar en sus brazos.

Permanecí quieta en la entrada, él no prendió las luces, yo tampoco. Quería lo que sus ojos me decían, quería amarlo.

Camine hacia él, nada alumbraba mis pasos, pero ante la oscuridad distinguía sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos eran la luz de mi camino, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura aferrándome con fuerza a él, deslicé mis brazos por su cintura, queriendo que me cubriera por completo, queriendo que me hiciera olvidar. Sentí como el suelo se desvanecía bajo mí y creí que había sido un reflejo al calor de sus brazos, pero fue algo literal, me alzó del suelo y me llevó hasta la cama, mi corazón latió veloz mientras él se sacaba la camisa. Lo miré cuidadosamente, detallando cada marca de su cuerpo, cada músculo de su pecho, sus brazos, sus cabellos. Todo; lo admiré en su total extensión.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me sacó la camisa, alcé mis brazos y me sonrojé al ver como tomaba mi mano, comenzó a desplegar suaves besos que me erizaron la piel, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era delirante, mi respiración se aceleró con sus caricias. Llegó hasta mi cuello y el colchón se hundió cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas. Me recosté suavemente pero su mano se posicionó en mi espalda y me alzó dejándome a medio sentar, dejé mi peso en sus manos, dejé mi temor en sus manos, en sus besos, en sus caricias.

Alzó la mano hasta alcanzar mi brasier y lo soltó suavemente, reí ante la forma que actuaba, él me sonrió entendiendo lo que me causaba gracia y retiró la prenda, dejándola lejos. Sus labios besaron la piel de mi cuello y suspiré arqueando mi espalda. Pareció que aquel contacto había sido directamente con mi entrepierna, sentí un suave temblor y como mi vagina reclamaba atención.

Él era consiente de cuan sensible era por mi cuello; lo besó lentamente dejando que su aliento chocara sobre mi piel, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a masajear mi seno, con suavidad, algo simple, como si deseara solo recordar la textura de mi piel y aunque era casi un simple roce, me excitó aún más.

No pude evitar suspirar cuando él tomó mi pezón entre sus dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos con rapidez, sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, como si él comenzara a masturbarme. Dejé caer mi rostro hacia atrás, con su rodilla presionó mi entrepierna y me aferré a las sabanas. Necesitaba más. Era delirante y la explosión resurgió, temblé ante el delicioso orgasmo que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña y se soltó los pantalones, salió de la cama dejándolos a un lado, sacó su ropa interior dejando su miembro al aire, vigoroso y con vida propia, respiré de forma entrecortada, aún no me acostumbraba por completo a ver su magnificencia, la belleza del cuerpo humano, su hermosura natural. Su bello púbico, su piel pálida y suave, sus ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, todo él era la perfección hecha tangible.

Con suavidad volvió a inclinarse, me atrajo hasta él y comenzó a soltar mi pantalón, lo sacó con suavidad junto a mi ropa interior y me miró detenidamente, admirando lo que yo era, lo que quizá no sería.

Me negué mentalmente ése pensamiento, sería una mujer, crecería con o sin un hijo, pero seguiría adelante, con él a mi lado, viviendo las experiencias que siempre me habían ilusionado. Se inclinó una vez más, me aferré a las sabanas adivinando su movimiento, me probaría. Cerré mis ojos expectante a sentir la calidez de su aliento contra mi clítoris, pero, al contrario de lo que anticipe, él sólo besó mí vientre. Temblé ante la sensación; subió por mi estomago, dando suaves besos y se detuvo hasta apoyar su cabeza en mi estomago, cerca de mi vientre. Sonreí mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—**No importa lo que suceda**—Susurró—**Te amaré por siempre. Y aunque tenga que llevarte conmigo, así lo haré, **¿**Entiendes**? **Eres mi vida Hinata. Tú siempre lo serás**—Acaricié sus cabellos mientras él besaba mi vientre—**Pase lo que pase, tengamos o no este hijo, estaré a tu lado, si decides tenerlo.**

Se alzó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos acercándonos con dulzura. Juntó nuestras frentes dejando que nuestros labios se pegaran y que sólo nuestros alientos se interpusieran entre los dos.

—**Si decides tenerlo, estaré ahí para ti, lo veré crecer a tú lado y asumiré cada consecuencia, porque te amo y decidí estar a tu lado, mi corazón no resistiría volver a la soledad que me agobiaba. No podría verte el rostro sin desear tus labios, no podría resistirme a la tentación de gritar que te amo, hacerte mía, cuidarte del mundo que quieres conocer. Te amo, y eso no cambiará**—Besó mis labios con suavidad— **Amaré a éste hijo, porque es parte de ti, pero… Sin ti no podré vivir y si me pones a elegir Hinata, te prefiero a ti, porque juntos podremos tener otro, pero sin ti moriría. No tendría el valor necesario para continuar mis días. Porque tú eres la fuerza de mi existir.**

Sentí como su miembro rozó con mi sexo, gemí abriendo mis labios y él introdujo su lengua en mi boca, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras me exploraba, suavemente, lamió mi paladar, acarició mi lengua con la suya, revisó cada parte de mi boca. Su respiración hacia un sonido sordo que me excitaba y ante cada inhalación su pecho se alzaba rozando sus pezones con los míos. Arqueé mi espalda en busca de un mayor contacto, y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

Me habló entre el beso mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba por mi pierna y con la izquierda ayudaba a que mi cuerpo cayera con delicadeza a la cama, temblé ante el frío que había.

Suspiré suavemente cuándo él comenzó a bajar, besó mi cuello susurrándome palabras de amor.

—**Te amo, te quiero, te deseo, te adoro. Amo cada cosa en ti, deseo cada parte de ti.**

Llegó hasta mi vientre y con un leve titubeo lo besó. Arqueé mi espalda extasiada, abrió mis piernas e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí, formando suaves círculos que me estaban enloqueciendo, sentía como cada vez me humedecía más. Retiró su dedo y lo llevó hasta su boca, saboreó una vez más mi excitación, su saliva y mi humedad impregnaron su dedo y lo llevó de nuevo a mi entrada. Gemí ante la sensación. Se alzó de nuevo hasta tomar mis labios y cubrirlos con su boca, lo besé ferozmente, deseando más. Él gruñó al notar mi excitación, su miembro sobresalía altivo.

Suspiré mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, la liberación llegó junto a mi grito. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas, mi mundo giraba alrededor de él. Me aferré con fuerza a su torso, consiente de la sensación del orgasmo que seguía intacta en mis entrañas cuando él entró de forma brusca; tan profundamente que dolió.

No sabía si era dolor o placer lo que me mareaba, pero lo sentía palpitando dentro de mi, abriéndome, penetrándome, llegando tan profundamente que sentía que tocaba mi alma, me aferré con fuerza, hambrienta de su piel, queriendo sentirlo, tocarlo, saber que era real. Un cosquilleo feroz se formó en el centro de mi pecho, quería sentirlo más adentro, que me penetrara salvajemente, que me hiciera sentir que no existía más nada.

— ¡**Mas Gaara, más, hazme sentirte sólo a ti**! ¡**Dios, Gaara**!

Me aferró con fuerza a él, juntando nuestros cuerpos, el sudor de los dos se combinó, sentí como su pecho temblaba y gruñó con fuerza, abrí mis labios pero no pude escuchar mi grito, sentí como el placer aguijoneaba todo mi cuerpo, como él temblaba, como convulsionaba de placer.

Caí dormida en sus brazos, me quedé el resto de la noche soñando con nuestra familia mientras él me cuidaba.

* * *

• Livier-chan: ¡Nya! Bueno, te responderé tu review porque espero que no te moleste que este sea un pov's Hinata, es que para hacer la parte de la consulta del embarazo, tenía que ser con ella, ya en el siguiente capitulo será Gaara quién lo narre ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**Corregido: Sabado, 19 de junio de 2010**

**Hora: 08:42PM.  
**


	6. Comienzo

(**n/A**)

_¡__Bonjour! __:D __Ñam Ñam, estoy feliz porque, ustedes me hacen feliz__En fin, acá está la continuación, no es nada del otro mundo, pero el lemon me gusto mucho como me quedó :3 espero que a ustedes igual, en fin, no me extiendo. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __Nicol__, en forma de disculpa, y una dedicatoria especial para la escritora: __Alexia hyuga__ Quien me inspiró con la hermosa continuación de su hermoso fic "cerámicas rotas" gracias por responder mi review y te dejé un mega review en fin gracias, y disculpas.

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon  
**Words**: 2.718

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo VI.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Comienzo**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Me envolví entre las sabanas un poco más, y no pude evitar sentir un placer interno al percibir su aroma envolver mi habitación, pero no estaba su calor, ella siempre se despertaba antes que yo, cosa que me hacía sentir viejo. Deseché esa idea y me levanté notando que estaba desnudo.

Sonreí al recordar que era padre, al menos futuramente, era un sueño que hacía mucho tiempo atrás había dejado. Mi padre no fue el mejor, no lo veía muy seguido y mi madre murió cuando era joven. Pero yo quería estar ahí para mi hijo. Un sonido me alertó, mi celular vibró sobre la mesa de noche, estiré mi brazo y lo tomé.

-_**Mensaje de Texto**_–

_Se que está con mi hija ¡Mandaré a la policía si no la regresa en éste instante!_

Volteé mis ojos aburrido y le respondí con un: '_Ella irá cuando desee'_

Me sentí orgulloso y me reprendí internamente ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a mi hijo si hacia cosas como esas? fruncí el ceño intentando decidir:

Decirle que Hinata está conmigo porque se sentía mal y no deseaba regresar, pero que la llevaré en la tarde sana y salva. O no decirle nada y sentirme orgulloso de que cuando la policía nos encuentre el padre sea el que pase la pena de '¿_No se había enterado de qué su hija estaba con un mayor de edad_?'

Esto de ser padre tenía su lado malo, caer bajo el suegro. Bufé y le escribí que la llevaría en la noche, que solo queríamos un tiempo juntos y que la cuidaría. Tomé una toalla que se encontraba en la silla del frente y me cubrí la cintura con ésta. Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo que llevaba a mi cocina y ahí estaba ella, iluminada por los rayos del sol.

Mi mente la dibujo como la noche anterior, jadeante de placer, gimiendo mi nombre, aferrándose a mi cuerpo en busca de más. Y ahí estaba la otra imagen, la maternal que la hacía verse espectacularmente dulce, hermosa, radiante, su piel blanca, sus cabellos, todo formaba un delicioso contraste que me enloquecía.

Miré sobre la mesa el delicioso desayuno que me esperaba, camine hacia ella y la abrace por la espalda, dio un pequeño saltito, pero se tranquilizo al besar su cuello, me encantaba como se sonrojaba ante esa acción, era tan sensible en esa zona.

—**Buenos días**—Sonreí.

—**Buenos días, Gaara**—Contuve mi risa ante su voz nerviosa— ¡**Ya te hice el desayuno**! —Se alejó de mí y se sonrojo al verme en toalla.

—**Gracias**— Dije desfilando frente a ella.

—**G-Gaara**—La miré interrogante tomando asiento— ¿**Qué te gustaría que fuera nuestro hijo**?

— ¿**En qué sentido**? —Pregunté.

—**Pues, si** ¿**Niño, Niña**? ¿**Y c-cuantos te gustaría tener**?

—**Bueno**—Respondí tomando algo de mis huevos —Creo que un niño estaría bien y uno es suficiente

—**Oh**...—Se sentó a mi lado inquieta.

— ¿**Pasa algo**?

—**G-Gaara**—Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo relajado—**S-son dos**...

Me ahogué con el jugo de golpe, abrí mis ojos de par en par en un intento de procesar sus palabras. Tomé con fuerza la mesa con una mano, mientras que con la otra me tapaba la boca intentando pasar el jugo. Sentí su suave mano golpearme con temor en la espalda, la sorpresa no pasaba ¿Cómo podían ser dos? ¿Cómo? Intente calmarme y tomé otro sorbo del jugo. Respiré con calma. Ella me miró asustada.

—**Estoy bien**—Mentí— ¿**Segura** **que son dos**?

—**Si, el doctor Uchiha me lo dijo**… **Y-yo**…

Su rostro se tornó pálido, me tensé en la silla, de pronto sus ojos se cerraron, agradecí tener reflejos pues antes de que cayera logré tomarla del brazo jalándola hacia mi. La sostuve entre mis brazos por unos segundos, gruñí aterrorizado, los nervios se me crisparon al tomar conciencia de la situación. La alcé en mis brazos y la acosté sobre el mueble, me moví nervioso hasta la habitación para marcar el número de Sasuke.

_· ¡Ven rápido! _

_· ¿Qué mierda quieres?_

_· ¡Hinata, le pasó algo! ¡Ven rápido hijo de…!_

_· ¡Voy! _

Trancó el teléfono, no me sentí más aliviado, corrí hasta la cocina y revisé el refrigerador. ¿Qué hacer? Cuando mis alumnos se sentían mal iban a la enfermería. Y la enfermera era Sasuke y… estaba en camino.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la mía, pero quizá estaba en el consultorio, eso significaría el doble del tiempo. Gruñí hastiado ¿Qué hacía? Caminé hasta la habitación y saqué algunas sabanas, la cubrí con ellas y me arrodillé a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos, sintiendo la suave textura y el perfume de fresas que se impregnaba a mi piel. Se veía hermosa, delicada y angelical.

La puerta sonó y me sobresalté ante esto. Reaccioné de inmediato y abrí de golpe.

— ¡**Al fin llegas**! —Me quejé.

—…**Tsk**.

Camino directo a donde estaba Hinata dejando en el suelo su maleta, Naruto me miró. Yo lo miré.

— ¿**Qué**?

— ¡**No me dijiste que tenías novia**_'ttebayo_! —Hizo un puchero— ¡**Y además me vengo enterando que eres papá**! —Volteé mis ojos

—**No tenía tiempo Naruto**

Pasó mirándome fijamente para luego fijar sus ojos en Hinata.

—**Es muy linda**—Susurró

—**Si**—Respondí cortante mirando como Sasuke la revisaba

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—**Quince.**

Nos quedamos en silencio, Sasuke se levanto de inmediato y se encogió de hombros

—**Es un desmayo común, las mujeres siempre lo tienen en los embarazos, presentará aumento del vientre, desmayos, nauseas, depresiones, y antojos.**

Lo miré atónito.

— ¿**Cuándo** **son dos, los síntomas son el doble**?

Naruto rió a carcajadas mientras Sasuke se acariciaba las sienes.

—**Pobre chica**—Susurró el Uchiha.

— ¡**Bien**! —Gruñí— ¡**Ya se pueden largar**!

Hinata se movió lentamente. Me abrí paso entre el rubio y Sasuke colocándome frente a ella, le acaricie la mejilla lentamente, intentando calmarla, o intentando calmarme a mi mismo. Hinata me abrazó suavemente y suspiró.

— ¿**Q-Qué pasó**? —Naruto se le acercó

Más de lo que debía.

— ¡**Hola,** **Hina**-_chan_! **Soy Naruto, pero dime como tú quieras** ¿**Si**? —Sonrió—**Soy el mejor amigo de Gaa-**_chan_, _dattebayo_.

—**Naruto, suficiente de la presentación**—Lo miré con ojos asesinos.

—**Bien**—Sonrió— ¡**Es un gusto conocerte** **Hina**-_chan_!

—**I-igualmente Naru**-_kun_ —Rió suavemente y Naruto soltó una carcajada.

Volteé mis ojos, creo que casi vomito, pero no. Luego de unos minutos—_Casi años para mí_—Naruto y Sasuke se fueron, dejándonos a Hinata y a mí solos, sus manos pequeñas y hermosas se movían inquietas sobre su torso. Me senté en el mueble frente a ella, logrando asimilar todo, ciertamente el problema había comenzado porque yo, Sabaku no Gaara, no sólo sería papá, sino papá al cuadrado.

Una suave satisfacción se abrió paso en mi pecho, impactándome al instante. No me molestaba en lo absoluto que fueran dos, serían bienvenidos por igual.

La miré con tranquilidad notando la fuerza sobre humana que se formaba en mi pecho, un deseo incontrolable de proteger a mífamilia llenaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Solté el aire que había atrapado en mis pulmones ya adoloridos por aguantar la respiración y le sonreí. No podía hacer más, no podía hacer menos, simplemente protegerla y demostrarle que estaría ahí para ella. No sería suficiente con sólo promesas. Algo que aprendí en la vida fue a no confiar en las palabras, pero le demostraría que lo intentaría. Que haría todo lo que quedara en mis manos para resguardarla de cualquier mal.

Sus ojos parecieron tomar vida al ver mi sonrisa, abrí mis brazos para que ella se acurrucara en mi pecho, tal y como lo hizo, se aferró a mi camisa mientras la sentaba en mis piernas abrazándola con fuerza. Me retracté al instante, temeroso de lastimarla a ella, o a mis hijos.

Mis hijos.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento y besé sus labios sosteniendo su nuca con mis dedos. Tratándola como un cristal. Besé su cuello suavemente y ella suspiró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿**T-Todo está b-bien**? —Preguntó.

Deslicé mi mano bajo su camisa acariciando su abdomen con dulzura, ella se contrajo.

—**Más que bien**.

Apoyé mi mano en su espalda alzándola levemente, subí mi mano sacando su camisa con la ayuda de la otra, ella alzó sus brazos tan delicada como siempre, admiré su torso y la imagine con la barriga de embarazo, no podía evitar adorarla.

La lujuria se apoderó de mi cuerpo, mi excitación se hizo inminente. Ella sintió la vibración de pasión que recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo vi en su mirada inocente brillando por el deseo.

Abrí con delicadeza sus piernas dejando que las colocara a cada lado de mí, causando que sobresaliesen del mueble, mientras, su piel comenzaba a inundarse de su sudor, deseoso. La tomé de la cintura apegándola a mí cuerpo, juntando nuestros sexos y gruñí ante la deliciosa sensación, tan seductoramente excitante como sus pechos, los cuales dejé libres de un tirón a su sostén.

Acaricié su espalda con mi mano mientras apretaba sus nalgas y devoraba sus pechos. Apreté con mi mano su seno derecho mientras mordisqueaba su pezón. Ella gritó respirando de forma entrecortada. Subí la mano que sostenía su torso colocándola sobre su nuca y me separé de su pecho para atraer sus deliciosos labios hasta los míos.

La besé apasionadamente, deslizando mi lengua por su paladar. Ella me succionó buscando liberarse de mi camisa. La alzó desde mi espalda y la jalé lanzándola lejos, luego atraje hacia mí el cuerpo de Hinata, queriendo sentir el roce de sus pechos con el mío.

Sus pezones hinchados y húmedos rasguñaban de forma sensual los míos mientras yo devoraba su lengua. Jadeé ante la pasión del beso, mi cuerpo ardía al igual que el de ella, quien movía de forma delirante sus caderas rozandose con mi miembro que parecía intentar romper mis pantalones. La tomé de sus glúteos con una de mis manos mientras que la derecha la sostenía de la cintura, sus brazos quedaron apoyados en mis hombros mientras su ombligo quedaba a la altura de mi mentón. Besé su abdomen mientras que con una de mis manos acariciaba su entrepierna. Sentí su inquietud y pronto la humedad se hizo presente, llegando a mojar su ropa. Sonreí.

—**Recoge las piernas**—Gruñí.

Ella así lo hizo, la hice sentar de lado sobre mi—_Manejarla era bastante fácil, Hinata no pesaba nada_—deslicé su short junto a su ropa interior y comencé a besar su abdomen mientras abría sus piernas.

—**Mantén** **tu pierna firme**—Ella gimió

—**M-Me siento expuesta Gaara.**

—**Esa es la idea mi vida.**

Sostuve por un momento su pierna sobre la mesa situada a un lado de ambos, sus piernas totalmente abiertas, la izquierda quedaba sostenida por mi codo mientras mordisqueaba su abdomen, su respiración agitada era el único sonido que nos acompañaba, metí dos de mis dedos dentro de ella comenzando a formar círculos mientras apretaba su clítoris con mi dedo gordo. El canto de sus gemidos clamando por más se hizo escuchar.

Intenté acomodarla para que sus pechos quedaran al alcance de mi boca, mordí sin mucha fuerza uno de sus pezones, jalando su seno, hambriento.

—**Eres tan hermosa Hinata, me vuelves loco**

Ella gimió como respuesta ante el movimiento rápido que formé en su sexo.

—**G-Gaara**… ¡**Ah**! ¡**Gaara**! ¡**Aah**!

Alcanzó el orgasmo arqueando su espalda. Pude sentir su esencia estallar en mi mano, como sus paredes vaginales se calentaban alrededor de mis tres dedos, sentí la necesidad de meterme entero en ella, gruñí, estaba excitado y demasiado. Era tan erótico verla sobre mi, jadeando, cada perfección y desperfecto que amaba, esa carne que ella decía ser gordura, esas cortaduras de la niñez, cada detalle lo amaba, me hacía enloquecer.

La tome con delicadeza ayudándola a sentarse, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillando por el placer, aguados por las lágrimas que se formaban se fijaron en mí, besé sus labios mientras acariciaba su clítoris, empapándolo de su líquido. La tomé de la cintura y dejé que se deslizara a un lado en el mueble mientras yo me levantaba. Solté mis pantalones. Mis testículos se encogieron al verla. Se había acomodado para mirarme, sus ojos entreabiertos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba ante su excitación, sus piernas abiertas apoyadas en el mueble mientras su centro rosado, carnoso, poblado de bello me llamaba ardiente, húmedo.

Dejé caer mis pantalones y bajé mi ropa interior lanzando las dos cosas lejos.

Me acerqué a ella notando como sus ojos me devoraban, no pude evitar sonreír de lado, tomé con cuidado sus tobillos colocándolos en mis hombros. Besé sus piernas suavemente. Lamí su clítoris e introduje mi lengua en su centro, a lo que ella reaccionó con un gemido que me excitó aún más.

Subí por su abdomen plantando suaves besos, mordí uno de sus pechos y besé dulcemente el otro, mi lengua saboreó la piel de su cuello mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, tomé mi miembro y lo rocé con su entrada, la humedad de los dos me hizo vibrar ante la sensación cálida, su cuerpo tembló mientras mordía su cuello. La lamí suavemente mientras mi pene hacía lo mismo con su entrada, lo moví de arriba hacia abajo, rozando su clítoris. No aguanté más, sentía que explotaría. Entré en ella abriéndola, expandiéndola para mí, sus paredes se amoldaban a mí, empapándome, apretándome de forma delirante.

Gruñí ante la sensación, comencé a moverme rápidamente, excitado, sintiendo como la sangre fluía al ritmo acelerado de mi corazón, el sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos mientras entraba y salía constantemente de ella.

El placer que me recorría era incontenible, Gruñí mordiendo su labio inferior, su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, el final se acercaba, lo sentía en mis músculos, lo sentía en su cuerpo, sus gemidos se agudizaban más, mi miembro estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡**Oh Dios**! ¡**Gaara**! ¡**Aaah**! ¡**M**-**Más**! ¡**Ahh**!

M salí de ella al escucharla gritar de placer, su orgasmo llegó casi al mismo tiempo que mi final, derramando mi semen en la alfombra. Gruñí jadeante lanzándome con desesperación a sus labios, devorándola con mi boca.

—**Te amo, Hinata, te amo**—Le susurré

—**Y yo a ti, Gaara, te amo**

La alcé en brazos y ella se acomodó en mi pecho, la llevé hasta la habitación lentamente, mientras besaba su frente la acosté sobre la cama. Acaricié su mejilla con dulzura acomodándome a su lado, de inmediato ella se acomodó entre mis brazos y me besó.

·

* * *

·

— ¿**G-Gaara**?...

— ¿**Hm**?

Estaba muerto del cansancio, su dulcecita voz resonando pareció despertarme de golpe. Sin embargo no lograba terminar de despertar. Mis párpados me pesaban. No sentía nada, solo sus suaves pechos pegados al mío y sus tiernas manitas moviéndose inquietas.

—**Q-Quiero c-comer chocolate**…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. ¿Me había despertado por chocolate?

—**Gaara, qui-quiero chocolate**… **Q-Quiero una torta de c-chocolate**.

Miré el reloj.

—**Hina, son las diez de la noche**.

—**P-Pero quiero chocolate**… — Hizo un puchero mirándome suplicante.

Suspiré, de cualquier forma tenía que llevarla a casa de su padre y lo recordé porque mi celular vibró.

—**Bien, te llevaré a tu casa, y de camino compraremos la torta **¿**Bien**?

— ¡**S-si**! —Sonrió.

Luego de vestirse salimos en mi auto, paramos en una panadería cercana a la casa de ella. Hinata mantenía su rostro radiante, sin un atisbo de sueño, mientras yo caía dormido sobre el volante.

Entré a la panadería y caminé hasta las tortas, al lado de mí había un hombre, buscando en los refrigeradores de helado.

— ¿**Gaara**? —Reconocí la voz y volteé a verlo.

— ¿**Shikamaru**? —Parpadeé dos veces— ¿**Helado**?

—**Temari**—Gruñó—**Está embarazada, tiene apenas dos veces y es más que problemática.**

— ¿**Por qué**? —Aparenté desinterés pidiendo la torta

— ¡**No deja de tener antojos**! ¡**Shika, quiero esto, quiero aquello**! —Lo miré con los ojos totalmente dilatados—**Luego comienza a llorar, cuando hacemos el amor, cuando no le doy lo que quiere, llora cuando le digo que no por lo que sea** ¡**No deja de quejarse**! **Y las contracciones falsas. Comienza a gritar como loca y cuando llegamos, al hospital, todo está**…—Clavó sus ojos en mí con el helado en mano— ¿**Gaara**? ¿**Estás bien**? **Te has puesto pálido**.

—**Si. Estoy bien**…

— ¿**Chocolate**? —Miró la torta para luego abrir los ojos prominentemente— ¡**Oh Dios**! —Rió mientras yo me contraía de dolor— ¡**Serás papá**! —Me abrazo con fuerza dando unas palmaditas en mi espalda —**Felicidades Gaara**— Sonrió con sinceridad — **Bienvenido al infierno**, **hermano**.

Mierda.

* * *

• gaahina eterniti: Te respondí en un MP, pero igual te respondo el review :D muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, de verdad me tiene sorprendida que con apenas cinco capítulos, haya rebasado los reviews de mis demás fics, en fin, tienes mi completo apoyo y de verdad ¡Continua esos fics! ¡Suerte! ~

• Isa-chan: Gracias, soy una soñadora natural(? Espero que te guste este capitulo ¡Saludos!

• Luna-Yang1994: :D! ¡Gracias por el review! Lamento no haberme pasado por el tuyo, es que he tenido unos problemas y lamento no hablar tanto al msn D: en fin, disfruta el cap.

• Livier-chan: oOó espero que te guste el lemon, realmente me encantó como me quedo, responde que tal te pareció y el cap, no me siento segura de cómo me salió. Quiero más que todo dejar de lado el drama, se que eso es lo que le da la emoción a una historia, pero a veces mucho drama me cansa, por eso quiero hacer algunos caps más que todo de vida cotidiana, y luego quizá y solo quizá. Ponerle algo de drama. Saludos ~

• Yamako-chan: Realmente no quería hacer el embarazo, porque Hinata tendría esa encrucijada, y luego del trauma que me dejaron por matar a un bebé de Hinata (Tranquila, lo reviví) no podía hacerla abortar, así que ella tendrá que llevar con el bebé, un hijo es algo maravilloso, pero no quiero dar ejemplos de que las chicas queden embarazadas, quería hacer el fic más liberal, que Hinata viviera varias cosas, en fin, espero que igual te guste ¡Saludos!

• saku-ann: Nono, aún falta para el final, espero tener más o menos unos 12 capítulos, dependerá de, eh… No sé, dependerá de lo que salga, en fin, saludos ~

* * *

**Corregido: Domingo, 20 de junio de 2010.**

**Hora: 07:50AM**


	7. Añoro

(**n/A**)

**Asdasdasd; POR FAVOR LEAN**

_¿Les molestaría si hiciera Yuri? Ahora si, seamos formales:D Lo siento, me fui, y deje el fic hecho, pero no se subió, en fin, acá esta, y ya tengo el comienzo del otro. Pero… No podré continuarlo si no me responden la pregunta del Yuri. ¿Por qué colocar Yuri? Bueno, pues… Muy simple, quiero que este fic sea diferente, algo nuevo, no quiero mucho drama, sería un SakuHina. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon/Slash.  
**Words**: 3.164.

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo VII.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Añoro**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Dejé a un lado el libro junto a mis lentes, acariciándome las sienes.

Estaba cansado de estos últimos días, cansado de noverla, de no escucharla. Cansado de recordar su piel brillando bajo la luna que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, tan cansado de permanecer despierto aspirando su delicioso aroma. Harto de mi asqueroso café.

Tenía meses sin verla, había pasado un me desde que ella le dijo a su padre. Un mes de su embarazo que me estaba perdiendo.

_Aunque estaba viviendo el de Temari._

Agudicé mi oído para escuchar mejor la conversación de Shikamaru con ella, lo había botado de su habitación, no me había quedado claro por qué, pero él tenía horas llamándola.

_· Vamos… ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Lo siento, no te quise gritar. Claro que te amo… ¡Oh vamos Temari, estás exagerando! ¡No! Claro que no; perdona. Si… ¡No! Dormí en casa de Gaara. ¿Cómo crees? ¡No tengo ojos para nadie más! Dios Temari no exageres… ¡No! ¡No digo que seas una llorona! ¡No, mierda, no llores Temari! Por favor perdóname. Si, ajá… Está bien, yo te busco. No me molesta ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Dios, no, claro que no me canso de ti! Segurísimo, bien._

Suspiré aliviado. Quería privacidad, quería hundirme en sus brazos, aunque fuera una simple imagen de mi mente, quería sentirla. Y realmente era patético que demostrara la depresión que tenía encima. Shikamaru llegó a la sala y se dejó caer en el mueble, lo miré expectante. Él apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

—**Mañana iré a buscarla para salir a comprar unas cosas que necesita para el bebé. Qué problemática**—Cerró sus ojos recargando su cabeza en el mueble— ¿Aún **no te comunicas con Hinata**?

—**No**—Respondí cortante.

— ¿**Irás a verla**?

—**No, cuando fui por las clases la casa estaba vacía. La he llamado, no contesta.**

Me levanté de la silla furioso.

—**Mañana averiguaré con Temari, ella debe saber que sucede. Quizá sea otro achaque de embarazada, así como los de Tema**.

—**No creo, estoy seguro que es culpa del padre**—Gruñí.

—**Habla con Hiashi**—Lo mire sorprendido—**Sabes donde trabaja, ahí pasa la mayoría del tiempo. Solo ve, háblale, dile que amas a Hinata, dile lo que piensas hacer.**

—**Eso se arruinó, Shikamaru.**

— ¡**No seas imbécil**! **Estas muriendo en vida, tienes que hablarle, además, ya te has burlado suficiente de mi, quiero burlarme un poco de ti**—Ladeó su rostro sentándose, mientras abría sus manos —**Vamos, yo te acompaño**.

Le sonreí de medio lado, era un maldito, pero era mi mejor amigo.

·

* * *

·

Al día siguiente salimos temprano.

Paramos frente a la casa de Temari, quién me saludo alegremente; cosa que me calmó de sobremanera, si hubiera hecho algo, Hinata se lo habría contado, si así fuera, Temari estaría enojada conmigo. Escuché con atención la conversación de Temari y Shikamaru mientras manejaba hacia el centro comercial.

— ¿**Si**?

—**Si, es solo que no sé que me pasa** ¡**Ayer me desmaye en la escuela**! —Suspiró, mientras yo miraba por el retrovisor—**La pobre Hina está peor**—Mis músculos se contrajeron al escuchar a Temari—**Su padre no deja de molestarla, luego de que ella le dijera que está embarazada, no la deja salir, siempre tiene que estar a su lado, siempre en el trabajo de él, incluso le hizo una habitación, lo cual a Hinata le produce más mareos**—Dijo en tono de burla—, **además, perdió su teléfono, Neji está de viaje y según lo que me contó cuando nos encontramos en la ginecólogo. Extraña a Gaara**—Sonrió.

No me había dado cuenta que mi mirada estaba fija en ella. Miré de inmediato el camino acelerando. Tenía que ir rápido al trabajo de Hiashi.

Dejé a Temari con Shikamaru en el centro comercial, aunque Shika quería ir conmigo, lo convencí que todo estaría bien y le entregué un anillo. Quedó estático cuando lo hice, sin embargo no me lo regresó.

Sonreí mientras cruzaba, entré en el estacionamiento de la empresa Hyûga. Una empresa que se encargaba de la moda, _Hy__ū__gaStyle_. Una de las más reconocidas empresas. La gente temblaba de frío mientras se movía con rapidez frente a mí. Navidad se acercaba. Estábamos en noviembre, a finales de éste. Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Hinata, tenía dos meses, y en diciembre cumpliría tres.

Si el embarazo continuaba de forma correcta, mis hijos nacerían en Junio. Aspiré el aire que pude sintiendo un dolor en mis pulmones, el ambiente ya estaba frío. Metí mis manos congeladas en mis bolsillos y clavé mis pupilas aguamarinas en el esplendoroso edificio hecho de vidrio, los autos sonaban lejanos aún cuando estuvieran tan cerca. El cielo estaba nublado, el viento soplaba moviendo mis cabellos y yo sólo permanecía ahí, viendo la edificación donde estaba Hinata.

No podía mover un pie y no tenía claro por qué. Un policía se acercó, yo seguí mirando hacia arriba mientras me hablaba, realmente no escuché ni una sola de sus palabras. Gruñí hastiado, tenía que encontrarla y rápido.

Alcé mi mano despidiéndome del policía. Y entré al calor del edificio, la entrada estaba en total silencio, solo los tacones de las mujeres vestidas de negro que venían e iban, resonaban en las paredes pintadas de dorado. Los susurros de los hombres y el silencioso tic, tac, del reloj que reposaba sobre el ascensor de metal. Esos eran los únicos sonidos que percibí hasta que comencé a caminar.

— ¿**Disculpe**? —Llamé a la secretaria.

— ¿**Dígame**?

—**Necesito hablar con Hiashi Hyûga**.

— ¿**Tiene cita**? —Frunció el ceño fijándose en mis ropas, cerré mis ojos calmándome.

—**No, soy su yerno, necesito hablar con él**.

— ¿**Yerno**? **Disculpe, pero sin previa cita no puede**.

Volteé mis ojos cansado, comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor.

— ¿**Señor**? —Llamó— ¡**No** **puede** **subir, señor**!

Caminé con más prisa, marqué el último piso, los jefes solían ubicarse en la torre alta ¿Por qué? Les gusta la grandeza y en caso de que la empresa quede en bancarrota, no necesitan otra ventana por la cual lanzarse. Gruñí exasperado, podía sentir su calor, necesitaba acariciarla, besarla, hacerla mía. Por fin se abrió el ascensor, un calor me invadió los huesos, comencé a caminar asomándome en cada habitación, abriendo cada puerta. Hasta que a lo lejos vi una cabellera azul, negra azulada, el sol parecía iluminar justamente para esa dirección, su cabellera brilló al ladear levemente el rostro, se movía constantemente, comencé a correr, corrí para darle la vuelta y llegar a la puerta, las paredes de vidrio, estaban tapizadas en la parte inferior de unas ondas de color marrón, divisé entre los espacios que me permitían ver que estaba sobre una mesa de madera y movía sus pies constantemente, su pancita no estaba muy abultada, pero si más de lo normal. Sus ojos blancos estaban sobre mí, sonreí de medio lado. Se veía hermosa, luminosa.

Llegué hasta la puerta de vidrio

Su rostro denotaba sorpresa, asombro, sus ojos se iluminaron con esa llama de deseo que me encantaba, su sonrojo apareció calentando mi cuerpo entero con él. Caminé hasta ella y la tomé por la cintura alzándola de la mesa, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura mientras yo acariciaba sus nalgas.

—**Como te extrañe**—Le susurré entre el beso.

Sus manos se movían inquietas en mi cabello mientras devoraba mis labios desesperada. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo la acostaba sobre la mesa apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Mi pene reaccionó a su delicioso tacto. Ella gimió al sentirme.

—**G-Gaara**... **Aquí no, n-nos pueden ver**... ¡**Ah**!

Reí abiertamente mientras alzaba su vestido.

— ¿**Dónde hay un baño**? —Solté excitado.

—**Uh**… ¡**E-Es el trabajo de mi padre**! —Metí mi mano en su entrepierna comenzando a mover mi dedo sobre su clítoris mientras empujaba mi miembro en su entrada— ¡**Ah, esa puerta de allá**! —Señaló con su brazo por sobre su cabeza. Reí mientras la alzaba.

—**Abre la puerta**—Jadeé, ella estiró su brazo y abrió.

Rió mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa, saqué mi camisa lanzándola lejos.

—**No conocía esa mirada llena de fiereza**—Arrugó su nariz de forma tierna —**Rawr.**

—**Maldición Hinata**— Me acerqué hasta ella atrapando su rostro entre mis manos —**Te amo, no puedo estar sin ti.**

Sus manos comenzaron a soltar mi pantalón mientras sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas.

—**No me dejes, Gaara, estos días han sido horribles, te necesito, Dios Gaara… No te alejes de mí.**

La besé apasionadamente sellando sus labios, la necesitaba, la anhelaba. Termine sacándome los pantalones, para luego alzarla con delicadeza, saqué su vestido dejándolo a un lado, su vientre abultado me sorprendió. Oculta por la ropa no parecía tanto, sin embargo ahí estaban mis dos hijos creciendo. Me quedé por un instante admirando su vientre, ella permaneció tensa. Bajé mi rostro hasta su brasier, comenzando a besar en picada, llegando hasta su ombligo. Saboreando su piel. Suspiró suavemente mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas, dando dulces besos a su abdomen. Comencé a deslizar su ropa interior, y dio un leve brinco por el frío. La alcé en mis brazos y deslicé su vestido bajo ella, colocándola de nuevo en la mesa.

Subí hasta besar sus labios mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Bajé mi mano derecha soltando su sostén y gruñí excitado, extrañaba demasiado sus pechos, los acaricié suavemente formando suaves círculos, para luego comenzar a besarlos. Mordí la suave piel sin mucha fuerza y me dediqué a saborear su pezón, disfrutando de sus dulces gemidos ahogados. Abrí sus piernas mientras deslizaba mi ropa interior, la dejé a un lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos acariciando sus mejillas.

Ella tomó mi miembro entre sus manos frías, temblé ante la sensación y gemí al sentir su cálido centro rodearme, succionarme. Jadeé mientas comenzaba a mover mis caderas lentamente. La tomé por la cintura apegando más nuestros cuerpos, cada vez entraba más profundamente, continuando con un ritmo suave y lento.

El espejo tras nosotros se comenzaba a empañar, al igual que nuestros cuerpos se cubrían de sudor. Nuestras respiraciones, gemidos y jadeos, formaban una erótica tonada en todo el baño, que producía un eco sensual.

—**Gaara, ah**…—Susurró mientras besaba su cuello.

Comencé a mover mis caderas más rápido, y ella respondió abriendo sus piernas aún más,

—**Te amo, Dios, Hinata me enloqueces ****hrm.**

Comencé a penetrarla con más rapidez, ella arqueo su espalda mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo todo el placer recorrer mis venas. Ella gritó mi nombre alcanzando el orgasmo. Dos estocadas más y logré llegar al clímax junto a ella.

Aún cuando habíamos terminado, no nos separábamos, no nos dejábamos de besar, no me cansaba de saborear su lengua, acariciándola con la mía, no me cansaba de acariciar su cuerpo sudoroso y temblante por el placer. Mordí su labio inferior y ella me miró a los ojos, al igual que yo a ella.

—**Te amo**—Susurré sin alejarme de sus labios. Ella sonrió

—**Yo también te amo**.

Me separé de ella y comencé a recoger mi ropa, ella estiró su mano hasta su vestido intentando sacarlo, hasta que lo logró. Pero de inmediato lo alejé de ella. Su respuesta fue un inminente sonrojo, simplemente sonreí mientras comenzaba a subir mis boxers, tomé mi pantalón y me lo puse, caminé un poco más adelante, hasta tomar mi camisa; mirando de reojo a Hinata, quién se cubría con sus manos sonrojada.

Cerré mi pantalón y me encamine hacia ella tomando su ropa interior, la cual estaba tirada por el suelo. Con un movimiento de la cara le indiqué que abriera sus piernas, ella las abrió nerviosa, estiré mi mano hasta el lavamanos y tomé un poco de papel, lo mojé y comencé a limpiar su entrepierna con dulzura.

Ella cerró sus ojos.

Maldición como me encantaba esa mujer. Termine de limpiarla y le coloqué la ropa interior, con dulzura, acariciando sus piernas mientras subía sus braguitas. Mordí su cuello a la vez que ella estiraba sus brazos para que le colocara el brasier. Continuando con los besos, clavé mis ojos en el espejo para asegurarme de cerrar bien la pieza.

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba mientras yo le colocaba el vestido.

— ¿**Qué has hecho en estos días**? —Preguntó alegremente.

Peiné su cabello el cual se había desarreglado mientras la vestía

—**No mucho, extrañarte, pensar en ti y extrañarte**—Ella rió con suavidad—**Estos días han sido libres en la escuela**—Me encogí de hombros—**Además, te he estado preparando una sorpresa**.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió.

— ¿**En serio**?

—**Ajá**— Sonreí de medio lado rozando nuestras narices. Ella rió suavemente.

— ¿**Qué es**? —La tomé en mis brazos— ¡**Ah**! ¡**G-Gaara**!

— **Una sorpresa**.

Salimos hasta la sala principal, había sillones por doquier, peluches y flores, algunas ropas de Hinata estaban amontonadas sobre una mesa de té. La coloqué con cuidado en el suelo, ella se arrodilló en una esquina, sentándose con cuidado ahí. Golpeó suavemente sus piernas sonriéndome.

Caminé hacia ella y me acosté apoyando mi cabeza en sus muslos, alcé su vestido y ella se sonrojo, comencé a dar suaves besos en su vientre.

— ¿**Has** **seguido con los malestares**? —Suspiró.

—**Si**, **cada vez aumentan más, me la paso irritada y sin ti, peor**…—Rió suavemente—**Papá se la pasa metido aquí, pero después que se diera cuenta que daba terror estando enojada, dejó de atosigarme**—Comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con dulzura— ¿**Adivina**?

— ¿**Hm**? —Cerré mis ojos relajándome.

—**Fui** **al ginecólogo. Con papá**—Reí ante su tono lleno de terror—**Y ya sé qué son**—Susurró con ternura.

— ¿**Qué son qué**?

— ¡**Nuestros** **hijos**! —Alcé mis ojos mientras ella hacía un puchero—**Me refiero al sexo Gaara.**

—**Ya lo sabía** ¿**Y, bien**? —Ella sonrió orgullosa

—**Son dos hermosos niños. Pero la doctora dijo que esperáramos unos meses más para saber con exactitud. Pues aún no tenía los meses necesarios para estar seguros**.

—**Maravilloso**—Me sentí orgulloso—**Dos campeones **¿**Eh**? —Hinata rió suavemente.

Acaricié su cintura suavemente.

— ¿**Cómo los llamaras**?

— ¿**Uh**?... **P-Pues, n-no había pensado en eso**—Desvió su mirada sonrojada.

—**Tranquila, hermosa, ya pensaremos un nombre.**

Apoyé mi mano sobre el suelo, alzándome mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en su nuca, atrayendo su rostro hacia el mío, apoderándome de sus labios. Ella lamió mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca cubriendo la de ella de manera posesiva. Introdujo su lengua de forma lenta y sentí el calor que me invadía cuando la saboreaba, su lengua lamió mi paladar y luego comenzó a rosar la mía.

—**Hi**…—Nos detuvimos al escuchar la puerta abrirse— ¡**Hyûga Hinata**!

Hiashi me miró colérico mientras yo me levantaba, tomando a Hinata con mi mano derecha por la cintura y con la izquierda le daba apoyo en la mano.

— ¿**Qué hace acá**? —Me gritó

—**Vengo a ver a mi familia**—Lo fulminé con la mirada— ¡**Usted no puede alejarla de mi**!

— ¿**Ah, si**? **Usted no me conoce, degenerado** ¡**Tiene quince años**! ¡**Aléjese de ella**!

—**No, con todo respeto señor Hiashi, pero amo a su hija y no pienso alejarme de ella. Jamás, no me importa lo que diga ****o****haga**—Gruñí con fiereza— ¡**Ella es mía**! ¡**Éstos son mis hijos**! ¡**No los dejaré, son lo único que tengo, lo más hermoso que jamás me ha podido pasar**! ¡**No los dejaré ir, nunca**! **Opóngase el mismo cielo. No los dejaré**. **Aléjelos cuanto desee. Los buscaré hasta en el mismo infierno, porque son mi familia**.

Hiashi permaneció estático. Intenté calmar mi respiración, Hinata seguía aferrada a mi brazo. Lo deslicé por su cintura apegándola a mí.

—**Bien**—Finalmente habló—**Pero más le vale cuidar de ella, le llega a pasar algo a mis nietos o a mi hija y lo mato**—Amenazó. Asentí tranquilamente.

—**Créame** **señor Hiashi, si les llega a pasar algo seré el primero que morirá. No podría vivir sin ellos**.

Miré a Hinata con amor, ella me correspondió, aguantando sus sollozos.

—**Bien**—Gruñó— ¡**Mañana lo espero para cenar**! **Tenemos que hablar varias cosas si piensa pertenecer a mi familia.**

Arrastró las palabras con furia para luego salir disparado por la puerta. Al irse, Hinata me abrazó con fuerza y yo la besé delicadamente.

—**Pensé que te mataría, que ****sé**** matarían**—Sonreí tranquilamente—**Te** **amo**…

—**Tu no tienes una idea de cuanto te amo yo a ti**—Comencé a caminar guiándola con dulzura— **Vamos a tu casa**…

— ¿**G-Gaara**?

— ¿**Hm**? —Salimos de la oficina y llegamos hasta el pasillo directo al ascensor.

— ¿**Puedes dormir hoy en mi casa**?

Reí tranquilamente mientras llegábamos al ascensor, estiré mi mano hasta presionar el botón, y la miré.

—**Tú padre apenas me está aceptando. No puedo hacer eso.**

—**Está bien**—Suspiró— ¡**Espera**!

Se soltó de mi brazo y partió a toda carrera, si hubiera visto mi expresión estaba seguro de que me ahogaría de la risa. Ella no debía correr ¿O si? Eso podría hacerle daño a los bebes ¿No? Me quedé de pie esperando a que llegara. Su hermosa cabellera se movió con el viento que formaba su cuerpo en movimiento. Me adelanté deteniéndola entre mis brazos.

— ¡**No corras**! ¿**Estás loca**? —Jadeé aterrorizado, ella rió jovialmente

—**Me puedo quedar en tu casa**.

— ¿**De verdad**? —Fruncí el ceño mirándola a los ojos, ella me sonrió

—**Si** ¡**Vamos, vamos rápido, antes que papá se de cuenta qué le pregunté**!

Reí mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría. La abracé por el cuello dándole un beso en la frente, nos volteamos mirando de frente, las puertas se comenzaron a cerrar y pude jurar ver al señor Hiashi, pero en caso de que fuera así, omitiría tal hecho. Subimos a mi carro y permanecimos en silencio. En el semáforo, algunos vendedores se dispusieron a pasar entre los carros, subí un poco a la radio tranquilamente.

— ¡**Gaara**! —Pegué un salto al escucharla— ¡**Son suspiros**! ¡**Yo quiero**! —Me quedé petrificado— ¿**Qué**? —Preguntó

—**Nada**—El semáforo cambió de color y arranqué—**Perdón, te lo comprare si los volvemos a ver**—

Volteé a mirarla de reojo, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lagrimas. Mierda.

— ¡**No me los quieres comprar**! ¿**Verdad**?

— ¡**Claro que si**! **Pero más adelante** ¿**Si**?

— ¡**Y si no los conseguimos, Gaara**!

—**Claro que si preciosa**.

Para mi desgracia no hubo más suspiros en el camino. Pero si bastantes sollozos de ella. Casi estábamos cerca de la casa, había preguntado a mitad de camino, cuando pareció calmarse, que si estaba bien. Ahí no aprendí mi lección, si, se había calmado, y ante mi pregunta volvió a llorar. En la segunda oportunidad dudé en hablar y sin embargo, cuando ella se calmó hice la pregunta del millón: _"¿Estás mejor?" _y como la respuesta del millón, ella volvió a llorar. La miré de reojo mientras comenzaba a estacionar.

Aclaré mi garganta apagando el auto.

— ¿**Estas**…? —Aguanté la respiración— ¿**Mejor**?

_Y…_

Sí, volvió a llorar…

— ¡**No veo los suspiros**! —Sollozó, estaba llorando con tal sentimiento, como si de verdad le doliera, intenté calmar mis nervios— ¡**Quiero chocolate, Gaara**! ¿**Por qué me miras así**? ¡**Soy fastidiosa**! ¿**Verdad**? ¡**Eso estás pensando**! —Gruñó mientras abría la puerta— ¡**No sé en que estaba pensando al venir acá**! —Estiró su brazo hasta tomar las llaves del departamento y entró sin mí.

Tragué saliva. Encendí el auto de nuevo y comencé a manejar hasta la panadería. Me bajé y compré una barra de chocolate, cuando me disponía a salir, regresé. Pedí otras dos barras de chocolates, y pedí dos suspiros. Me subí al auto y comencé a manejar en dirección al departamento. Al llegar todo estaba oscuro. Me preocupó, bastante. Caminé hacia la habitación, miré en todas las direcciones. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Me adelanté hasta el baño y mi respiración se calmó al verla ahí, tomando un baño, todo el ambiente estaba empapado por el vapor. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en la bañera, alzó su mirada llena de lágrimas.

—**G-Gaara**.

Me saqué los zapatos y me introduje en el agua tibia, sentí como mis huesos se comenzaban a relajar, y la calidez de su cuerpo mojado y desnudo se posaba sobre el mío. La abracé con dulzura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

—**Perdona, es solo que ahora, pareciera que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos**—Continuó llorando y yo fruncí el ceño, odiaba que llorara.

—**Hinata, no me pidas perdón, sé que soy primerizo, pero eres mi vida, y sobrellevaré cada cosa que suceda, la vida no es fácil, nada es fácil**—Tomé su mentón para que mirara mis ojos—**Pero lo más importante para mi, es que estés a mi lado, lucharé por nosotros, no importa lo que se interponga, seas chillona**—Arrugó levemente su nariz—**Seas tierna, seas lujuriosa, seas lo que seas, seas gorda, flaca, seas mal arreglada o sobre maquillada, te amaré, porque lo que nunca dejaré de amar, es tu forma de ser, como actúas, como te mueves, esas cosas son lo que me atraen a ti, lo que me hacen amarte, tu hermosa forma de ser**

Me besó lentamente, con dulzura.

Acaricié su cintura, hundiendo mis dedos en su suave piel, acariciando cada deliciosa zona de su piel, pasando por su espalda y la suave curva que se formaba.

Apreté sus glúteos con regocijo mientras ella acariciaba mi pecho. Comenzó a soltar mi camisa y yo la ayudé lanzándola lejos, la abracé desesperado por sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. Gimió suavemente comenzando a acariciar mis cabellos.

Suspiró mientras acariciaba su abdomen, ella bajó sus manos hasta mi pantalón el cual soltó y bajó junto a mi ropa interior. Dejándola bajo el agua, continuando con el beso que se hacía cada vez más fogoso.

Tomé con delicadeza su muslo abriendo sus piernas; acaricié de nuevo su nalga derecha e introduje lentamente uno de mis dedos en su entrepierna, jadeó al sentirme y luego introduje el segundo moviéndolo en un ritmo suave y sensual, formando suaves círculos. Así, sus suspiros pasaron a ser gemidos. Ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas, su rostro lleno de éxtasis, su roce con mi miembro, su humedad que, aunque se confundía con el agua de la bañera, me dejaba sentir su leve espesor me enloquecía.

La abrí más para mí, y tomé mi miembro guiándolo a su entrada. Ella arqueó su espalda, dándome la bienvenida a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Comencé a mover sus caderas con la ayuda de mis manos mordisqueando sus pechos, los cuales se hinchaban debido a la atención que pedían.

Gruñí extasiado cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas con más rapidez.

Posé mis manos en su espalda ayudando a que se inclinara más hacia mí, apegando nuestros cuerpos.

Ella arqueó su espalda gritando mi nombre mientras me oprimía, me apretaba; Arrastrándome cada vez más hondo en su ser. La abracé con fuerza al alcanzar el cielo.

—**Te amo**—Susurré

—**Yo te amo más**…

Sonreí.

— ¿**Hina**?

— ¿**Hm**? —Se acurrucó entre mis brazos mientras la rodeaba con dulzura.

—**Sé que la sorpresa se arruinó**—Solté un resoplido mientras con mi pierna atraía el pantalón bajo el agua. Lo alcé en mis manos y rebusqué en el bolsillo—**Se suponía que sería en un restaurante. Con vino y tú padre muriendo de la rabia. Pero**…** Esto cuenta, lo importante es que sepas que te amo**.

Saqué un anillo de diamante, no muy grande, sin embargo permanecía brillante por el agua. Tomé su mano y atrapé su dedo anular entre los míos. Lo besé suavemente deslizando el anillo por él. La miré a los ojos, sonriendo ante su expresión.

— ¿**Te casarías conmigo, Hinata**?

—**G-Gaara**…

—**No tienes que responder ahora mismo**— La corté nervioso. No había pensado el hecho de que ella me podría rechazar.

—**Si**…

— ¿**Si**? —Pregunté

— ¡**Si; acepto**! —Me besó apasionadamente.

* * *

**Corregido: Lunes, 21 de junio de 2010.**

**Hora: 10:33AM**


	8. Lo vale

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lime/Yuri.  
**Words**: 2.484

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo VIII.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Lo vale**-

* * *

·

•••

·

— ¿**Gaara**?

—…

—… ¿**Gaara**?

Me moví un poco en un inútil intento de despabilar el sueño.

— ¿**Hm**? —Logré pronunciar— ¿**Me quedé dormido**?

Abracé su cuerpo acomodando mi cabeza entre sus pechos. Ella rió suavemente.

— **Si. Te la perdiste entera**.

Sentí el pinchazo del remordimiento.

Había prometido ver _Titanic_ con ella. Y ése tono de tristeza me hizo sentir mal.

—**A ver**—Susurré—**Cuéntame la película**.

—**Bueno**… **Fue de romance.**

_Si, esa fue la razón por la que me dormí._

—**Ajá**—Ella se comenzó a mover.

Cambié de posición dándole espacio, apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada. Sentí su cuerpo subirse al mío.

—**Y**… **en una escena, están en el carro**… **Y ella le hace esto**—Tomó mi mano mientras presionaba su cadera contra la mía. La deslizó con cuidado por su cuello bajándola hasta su pecho, el cuál contorneé con la misma. Lo presioné suavemente—**Y le dice**…—Se inclinó hasta besar mi cuello—**Te amo**…

Atrapé sus labios con los propios, hundiéndola en un beso voráz. Ella me correspondió y luego se alejó suavemente, bajando por mi pecho, desplegando suaves besos.

— ¿**Eso también lo hacía**? —Pregunté en burla. Me sorprendió lo ronca que sonaba mi voz.

—**Si**—Susurró, continué bajando hasta que sus labios quedaran a la altura de mi miembro.

Lo tomó con sus manos y llevó la punta hasta su boca, rodeándolo mientras su lengua formaba deliciosos círculos. Me estremecí y dejé caer hacia atrás mi cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, las suaves succiones que hacía con su boca alrededor de mi punta, me produjeron una erección. Parecía saborearme, dando suaves mordidas, apretándome con sus labios, empujándolo con su lengua. Sin poder contenerme, la tomé alzándola, hasta tirarla en la cama, me posicioné sobre ella rozando mi punta con su clítoris.

—**Esto**…—Jadeé—**es mucho mejor que ver la película**—Ella rió.

Presioné más mi pene, excitándome al tiempo que devoraba sus labios. Tomé mi miembro mientras ella jadeaba, intentando retomar el aire que le había robado.

—**G**-**Gaara**—Gimió—**Tengo que confes-sarte algo**…—La miré introduciendo mi punta, ella gritó aferrándose a mis brazos—**M-Mentí sobre la p-película**… **Uh**…—Lo introduje un poco más gruñendo —**C-Cambié un poco los hechos—**Jadeó.

Sonreí al igual que ella y deslicé mi mano izquierda tomándola por la cintura mientras me volteaba al lado contrario, trayéndola conmigo, dejando que se colocara sobre mí. Entré totalmente en ella y gemí excitado. La tomé con firmeza alzándola levemente, ella comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, marcando el ritmo con la ayuda de mis manos, moviéndola de forma horizontal, hacia atrás cada vez que bajaba mis caderas y hacia delante cuando las subía, produciendo que la penetración fuera más placentera.

Continué con el movimiento hasta que terminé dentro de ella.

Caí jadeante en la cama, su suave respiración era el único canto que escuchaba, volteé a ver el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Sentí como se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Suspiré complacido, la amaba, más que a nada.

Al despertar sentí el delicioso olor del café, sonreí para mis adentros, tomé un baño de agua caliente y me vestí con un pantalón de estar en casa, me encaminé hacia la cocina sacudiendo mis cabellos, Hinata estaba sentada en el mueble cantando una suave tonada, en su mano tenía una tasa humeante de chocolate caliente y con su mano libre acariciaba su vientre.

Sonreí ante la tierna imagen, me adelanté caminando hacia ella y besé su frente.

—**Buenos días**—Tartamudeó.

—**Buenos días**.

Retrocedí y caminé hacia la cocina, para luego regresar y sentarme frente a ella comenzando a desayunar. Me sonrió sonrojada mientras seguía acariciando su vientre.

—**Gaara** ¿**Hoy puedes acompañarme a comprar ropa para el bebé? Irán Sakura y Temari, supongo que irá Shikamaru.**

Tomé algo de mi café y sopese un poco la idea.

— ¿**Ya**? —Pregunté.

—**Si, por favor, Gaara**—Se levantó caminando hacia mí, terminé de masticar, preparándome para devorar sus labios, se colocó sobre mí y yo atrapé sus glúteos entre mis manos. La besé suavemente. — ¿**Eso es un sí**? —Susurró aún entre el beso.

—**Hrm**… **Si**—La besé suavemente deslizando una de mis manos por su cadera.

El beso comenzó suave, delicado, una simple sobre-posición de labios. Su aliento cálido descontrolaba mis sentidos. En tanto ella se distrajo yo atrapé su labio inferior, succionándolo suavemente. Se separó lentamente y abrió su boca cubriendo la mía. Me las ingenié, apretándola contra mi ingle, logrando sacarle un gemido y cubrí la suya para luego deslizar mi lengua en su boca. Lamí lentamente su paladar. Y luego comencé a lamer su lengua, ella correspondió las lamidas lentamente.

Pero el ensueño no duró mucho. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_· ¿Hola? – _Contestó ella. Colocó el altavoz continuando con nuestro beso. Sonreí_._

_· ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás? – _Se separó de mí lentamente_._

_· En casa de Gaara… ¿Por?_

_· Hum… P-porque… Ya voy en camino._

_· ¿Tú también irás, Sakura? _– Comencé a besar su cuello suavemente_. _

_· ¡Si! ¡Tengo mucho sin verte! – _Rió y luego calló por unos instantes_ – Además, no tengo mucho que hacer… Tiempo sin verte y nada que hacer se unen y producen la muerte cerebral de Sakura – _Rió nerviosa.

_· Hm… - _Gimió Hinata_ – S-si, ya me comenzaré a vestir… ¡Nos vemos Saku!_

_· ¡Si, adiós Hina! — _Rió y trancó.

—**Ya es hora, amor**—Me dijo.

—**Tsk**…—Continué dando suaves lamidas en su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a mis brazos.

—**G-Gaara… N-No hay t-tiempo**.

Gruñí, ella tenía razón, dejé que se levantara y la seguí. Luego de una pequeña ducha por—_para mi mala suerte_—separado, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial. Al llegar caminamos hasta subir al segundo piso. Me mantuve muy cerca de ella, tomando su mano de forma suave. Era una costumbre tratarla como un cristal. Una deliciosa pieza de cristal que quería remontar en mi cama y hacerla gemir hasta que…

— ¡**Gaara**! — Fijé mis ojos en ella.

Solía irme de contexto cuando estaba cerca de su delicioso cuerpo.

—**Te presento a Sakura, sé que la sueles ver en tu escuela, y que quizá hayan hablado ya, pero los presentaré igual**—Sonrió de esa forma exquisita como solía hacerlo—S**aku, él es Gaara, m-mi futuro esposo... Gaara, ella es Sakura, una de mis mejores amigas**— Se sonrojó como siempre.

—**Mucho gusto, Sakura, soy Sabaku no Gaara**—Estiré mi mano para estrecharla con ella hasta que me percate de su mirada.

—**Hola**—Dijo cortante— ¡**Bueno Hina**! —Se giró hacia Hinata y tomó sus manos entre las de ella— ¿**Qué quieres comprar para el bebé**?

—**Uhm**—Dijo Hinata sonriendo a más no poder. Yo concentré mi mirada en los movimientos de Sakura— ¡**Son dos**! —Rió nerviosa.

—**Waoh, Gaara** ¿**Qué tienes en esos pantalones**? —Dijo la recién llegada. Gruñí volteando mi rostro para que no vieran mi sonrojo.

Shikamaru golpeó mi espalda sacándome todo el aire.

— ¡**Jajá**! ¿**Qué no es hermosa mi Temari**? —Volteé mis ojos.

—**No tienes ni idea**—Gruñí.

— ¡**Bueno**! —Habló Temari— ¿**A qué tienda vamos primero**?

—… ¿**Qué tal aquella**?

Señaló una tienda cerca de las salas de cine. Había cientos de peluches, globos, _rosado_, coches, _rosado_, ropita para enanos ¡Y más rosado! Sentí como el aliento se me iba del cuerpo. Miré a Shikamaru quién buscaba una forma de salir huyendo. Si tenía que pasar por esto, no lo haría solo, le hice un pequeño gancho tomándolo del cuello y sonreí.

—**Ni se te ocurra bastardo**—Le dije al oído.

—Vamos Gaara—Gruñó intentando zafarse—**Déjame ir, es demasiado complicado, tanto rosa me va a hacer gay.**

— ¿**Más**? **No creo**—Golpeó mi estomago mientras yo lo arrastraba hasta la tienda.

Hinata no compró mucho, sòlo dos camisas azules, dos conjuntos pequeños azules con blanco, unos zapatitos, dos gorros, una cesta y una _pañalera_. Ella estaba totalmente segura que serían niños. Y ciertamente me llenaba de orgullo.

No paraba de ver a Hinata. No podía dejar de fijarme en su cabello tan suave y liviano que se movían ante cada pequeña ráfaga de viento, cada movimiento lleno de feminidad que ella realizaba, sonriendo, sonrojándose, riendo, sorprendiéndose, cada detalle, cada expresión, sus deliciosas curvas, esas piernas de infarto, su delicado sweater gigantesco que aún no lograba ocultar sus abultados pechos, aún cuando cubría su vientre, que parecía crecer cada vez más, y me encantaba cada vez más.

Parecía inaudito que cada día, me enamorara más de ella.

—**Se te va a caer la baba**—Miré hacia mi hombro y noté su cabellera rosa.

—**Lo siento**—Hablé cortante.

—**No te tienes que disculpar por querer a tu novia**—Se encogió de hombros.

—**Prometida**—La corregí.

—**Eso**… ¿**No te da miedo que te la quiten**? —Me tensé y fijé mis ojos en Hinata, quien comenzaba a probarse ropa a petición de Temari—**Hina es muy hermosa, cualquiera se enamora de ella**.

—**Pueden hacerlo con total libertad. Pero ella es mía**—Le sonreí al verla en un vestido blanco, bastante hermoso.

—**Eso es lo que crees**. **Deberás cuidarla, porque**…—Sentí como Sakura se levantaba del asiento—**Yo podría interponerme**—Camino hacia Hinata y la abrazo.

·

* * *

·

Una relación normal, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser mantener una relación normal? Vamos. Soy un hombre joven, guapo, amargado, gruñón, con un mal sueldo, pero, soy pelirrojo. Eso es… sexy.

Bien, quizá eso es lo que dice Hinata y de lo más probable no le creo, pero… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser mantener una relación normal? Yo. Soy un hombre normal, con una vida normal, que no busca algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo termine enredándome con una niña, consiguiendo el título de _pedófilo._

— ¿**Profesor**?

— ¿**Hm**? —Pregunté.

— ¿**Qué significa pedófilo**? —Me tensé

— ¿**De dónde sacaste esa palabra**? —Me volteé notando que todos tenían la misma interrogación.

—**Usted la escribió en el pizarrón**—Respondió Tsukumi.

_Grandioso._

—**Lo siento niños, esa palabra no va**—La borre de inmediato e intenté respirar.

Me terminarían corriendo. Para completar todo, en cualquier relación es normal sentir celos, los entiendo y suelo sentirlos. Pero, esto ya era absurdo, total y completamente absurdo. ¿Lesbiana? Además de eso, la veía la mayoría de los días. Sakura Haruno, era una estudiante inteligente, carismática, la niña perfecta que sueles odiar o de la que te sueles enamorar en secundaria. Pero ¿Lesbiana? Podría admitir bruja, pelichicle, frentona. Pero ¿Lesbiana?

—**Podrías dejar de decir lesbiana** ¡**Comienzas a hartarme**! **Eres tan problemático**.

—**Me sorprende lo buen amigo que eres Shikamaru.**

—**No hay de qué hermano, cuando quieras que te manden a callar, avísame, estoy las veinticuatro horas del día**.

—**Marica**.

Shikamaru sonrió, disfrutaría tanto rompiéndole la boca. El timbre sonó, al fin, mi hora de salida. Me levanté del asiento dirigiéndome a la puerta, odiaba el salón de profesores, a veces sentía que me asfixiaba.

— ¿**Saldrás a comer con Temari y yo**?

—**Si, creo**… **Si** **Hinata se siente bien, si. Últimamente se ha sentido muy mal**.

— ¿**Sasuke la vio**?

—**Si**—Suspiré—**Dice que es algo normal del embarazo, pero me preocupa. Ayer cumplió tres meses de embarazo. Y pasamos casi todo el día en el hospital, estaba muy mareada y pálida**.

—**Mantenla controlada, Gaara.**

—**Si, pero no quiere quedarse en el hospital, ya me voy, no me gusta dejarla mucho tiempo sola.**

—**Bien, adiós hermano**.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyûga entré como lo había hecho las dos últimas semanas del mes. El padre de Hinata había salido en un viaje de negocios como solía hacerlo y mi preocupación por Hinata había aumentado al punto de quedarme a dormir en su casa, pasando por el riesgo de que Hiashi llegara en cualquier momento. Entré tranquilamente e intenté oler. Sí, la comida estaba hecha.

Pasé a la cocina pero ella no estaba ahí. Me asomé a la sala y ahí estaba, dormida en el mueble, su vientre ya sobresalía, antes parecía un simple abultamiento, pero su estomago comenzaba a hacerse redondo, ya tenía tres meses, en diciembre cumpliría cuatro. Si todo salía bien, ella tendría al bebé en mayo. La tomé en brazos con delicadeza, su cuerpo parecía tan frágil, a veces me parecía absurdo, pero su era tan pequeña que no estaba seguro si ella podría llevar un embarazo. La acosté en la cama con suavidad, sonreí cuando ella se movió hacia el lado contrario, justo al que yo dormía.

Me saqué la chaqueta y luego deslicé mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, solté un suspiro cansado, necesitaba tanto quedarme dormido por horas en los brazos de Hinata. Volteé a verla de nuevo y sonreí, era tan dulce. Caminé hacia el baño soltando mis pantalones, deslicé la correa lanzándola al suelo, después la recogería.

Noté que la bañera estaba lista, seguro ella se bañaría, me dirigí directo a la regadera, dejé caer mis pantalones y me deshice de mi ropa interior, abrí el agua relajándome poco a poco. Quería dejar de lado las palabras de Sakura, pero me carcomían, dudaba si de verdad algún día alguien me podría separar de Hinata, suponiendo que fuera así ¿Qué haría? ¿La dejaría ir? ¿Lucharía por ella? ¿Sobreviviría sin ella? La necesitaba, más de lo que jamás me pude imaginar, me hice consiente de eso cuando la dejé de ver casi por un mes.

De pronto sentí como algo me rodeaba, su piel suave rozó con mi abdomen mientras comenzaba a besar mi espalda.

— ¿**Te desperté**? —Pregunté.

—**No**—Susurró, me volteé, su sonrisa me traía paz—**Ya tenía ganas de bañarme, pero me quedé dormida viendo una película—**Se sonrojo— ¿**Cómo te fue en el trabajo**?

—**Como siempre**—Apegué su cuerpo al mío comenzando a besar su cuello— ¿**Quieres que te deje el baño**? —Ella apoyó su mano en mi nuca y atrapó mis labios con los suyos negando.

—**Quiero bañarme contigo**— Su lengua jugueteo con la mía.

Apreté sus glúteos sin mucha fuerza apegándola más a mí. Ella comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos como solía hacerlo. La comencé a llevar lentamente hasta fuera de la regadera, con cuidado comenzamos a entrar a la bañera, ella se recostó sobre mi cuerpo mientras me seguía besando.

Con mis manos comencé a mojar su cuerpo mientras acariciaba sus curvas disfrutando de su suavidad, de su perfección. Alcancé el jabón y ella rió tiernamente mientras comenzaba a llenarla de espuma, tomó el jabón y lo pasó por mi pecho lentamente, yo fruncí el ceño.

—**Estaba usando eso, señorita**—Ella alzó una ceja mientras intentaba evitar reírse.

— ¿**Ah, si**? **Pues ahora lo uso yo**—Alzó su mentón comenzando a pasar el jabón por mis piernas.

La tomé de la cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo y con el brazo libre le quité el jabón.

— ¡**G-Gaara**! —Gritó sonrojándose.

Le tomé las piernas sacándolas de la bañera y comencé a besarlas mientras pasaba el jabón por esta, limpiando al mismo tiempo su centro.

—**E-Eso es trampa señor Sabaku no**.

—**Jamás dije que fuera un hombre honorable**.

Besé sus labios de forma lenta. Definitivamente, aunque lo nuestro no fuera normal, valía totalmente la pena.

* * *

**Corregido: 23 de juno de 2010.**

**Hora: 06:49AM.**


	9. Sufriendo la tentación

(n/A)

_Wii! :D Aquí esta damas & caballos (wtf?) Al fin logré inspirarme, quiero agradecerle a mi Marida, quiero dedicarle el fic porque hizo un fic que me volverá loca porque está hermoso, así que pasen a leerlo ! Tsuki-Dei. (No pude resistir proponerle matrimonio, es demasiado perfecta para ser real(?.)Sin más que decir, aquí está.

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Yaoi  
**Words**: 1.475

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo IX.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Sufriendo la tentación**-

* * *

·

•••

·

_· Sasuke está algo deprimido, ayer tuvo un parto prematuro, y el bebé murió, desde entonces está muy callado… - _Noté la preocupación de Naru mientras tomaba un poco más de mi café, evaluando cada reacción de Hinata.

_· Que mal… - _Respondí con sinceridad.

_· Por eso quiero que salgas con él, así olvidara todo y se sentirá mejor. _

_· ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – _Pregunté con aire despreocupado. Naruto gruñó al otro lado del teléfono.

_· ¡Porque eres su amigo! _

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos.

_· ¡Gaara! – _Gritó algo irritado.

_· ¡¿Qué? Sigo esperando la otra razón. –_Respondí con aire resuelto.

_· Bien, pongamos esto así, o sales con Sasuke, ó, llamo a Sakura avisándole de la graduación de Hinata, para que se la lleve todo el día. _

Bastardo.

_· Ponlo en el teléfono. – _Esperé unos segundos mientras Hinata re-leía el examen_. _

_· ¿Qué? – _Preguntó Sasuke_._

_· ¿Quieres salir? –_El Uchiha no me respondió_ – No te pediré nada, solo quiero salir_—Hinata borró un poco de la hoja y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

_· Bien. ¿Dónde? - Me sorprendí, debía estar muy deprimido, demasiado…_

_· ¿Te parece en el café te con té? _

_· Sí. _

Escuché el pequeño repiqueteo de la llamada finalizada.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y tomé otro sorbo del café, notando que la taza ya estaba vacía. Caminé hasta la cafetera humeante. Para luego voltearme, mientras soplaba el café caliente, absorbiendo el delicioso aroma, dejando caer mi peso sobre la mesa de madera de la cocina, fijando mis ojos en Hinata.

En el último mes todo había cambiado tan radicalmente que recordar cómo eran antes las cosas me producía vértigo. El padre de Hinata me había dado un puesto en su empresa, al fin y al cabo, era un experto en informática y eso era lo que él necesitaba, así pasaba más tiempo con Hinata. Además habíamos avanzado de forma asombrosa en sus estudios, no me sorprendía demasiado que ella estuviera haciendo su examen para pasar a la universidad con apenas 15 años, era muy inteligente, demasiado para su edad siendo sincero. Esa inteligencia había sido una de las razones por las que me había enamorado de ella.

Con un suspiro se levantó y camino hacia mí, sonreí tomando el examen con el brazo izquierdo, rodeando sus hombros con el mismo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, ella solo me abrazo por la cintura mirando algo inconforme su examen.

—**Vas a salir bien, tranquila**—Ella cerró sus ojos.

— ¿**Cómo es que estás tan seguro**?

—**Soy tu profesor, te enseñe bien**—Ella rió tranquilamente.

Luego del embarazo, cuando los niños tuvieran la edad suficiente para ir a una guardería—_según los veinte mil libros que ella había leído, ir a una guardería era un buen estímulo para la socialización de los niños_—ella comenzaría la universidad, y como yo permanecía en casa, podría ayudarla con los quehaceres.

_Sí, claro…_

— ¿**Lo corregirás ahora**?

—**No**—Solté la taza de café y ella se separó de mi soltando un bostezo—**Saldré con Sasuke, tiene unos problemas, así que hablaré con él y tú**…—La tomé en brazos, ahora pesaba más, su vientre se veía cada vez más abultado. Ya había cumplido los cuatro meses y mañana sería su cumpleaños, aprovecharía la salida con Sasuke para comprarle algo especial—**Te irás directo a la cama**.

— ¡**Gaara**! —Hizo un mohín sosteniéndose con fuerza—**No estoy tan cansada.**

—**Tienes como cuatro días sin dormir y no te he dejado tomar nada de cafeína, no creo que estés en perfecto estado**—Entramos en la habitación.

El aire acondicionado hacía un sonido sordo, mientras las cortinas tapaban cualquier luz. Acostándola con cuidado en la cama, deposité pequeños besos en su cuello, ella me tomó por sorpresa jalándome contra su cuerpo. Teníamos casi tres semanas sin hacer el amor, tenía miedo de lastimarla, su lengua se deslizó por mi boca, estaba tentándome y eso no era nada bueno. Le correspondí sin poder evitarlo deslizando mi mano por su pierna, sentí su vientre abultado y de inmediato comencé a bajar la fogosidad del beso.

—**Hmm**… **Gaara**—Me separé de ella intentando tomar aire.

—**Está nevando, si llega a hacer mucho frio, prende la calefacción, sobre la cocina dejé la comida china que compré y en la lacena están algunos** **dulces** ¿**Si**? **Promete que te cuidaras y cualquier emergencia, la que sea, jura que me llamaras**—Ella me miró con un puchero.

—**B-Bien**…—Le sonreí y besé sus labios de forma fugaz.

—**Te amo, hermosa**.

—**Y yo a ti**.

Entré en el pequeño recinto, el local estaba casi vacío, continué caminando hasta pasar a la segunda parte, guié mi mirada y sonreí al destacar la portada de la película de Titanic. Sentí una corriente de deseo viajar por mi cuerpo. Sasuke salió del baño acomodándose el sweater sobre sus pantalones, me miró y camino hasta una mesa, lo seguí aún congelándome por el frío.

— ¿**Qué tal**? —Pregunté sacando mis guantes, y dejando de lado la bufanda.

—**No me quejo** ¿**Cómo está Hinata**? **Supe que hoy le hacías el examen para graduarse**.

—**Sí, estaba nerviosa**—Me encogí de hombros—**Pero confío en que lo hizo bien.**

— ¿**Cuántas preguntas le colocaste**?

—**Cien, un punto cada una**.

Un mesero trajo la carta y mientras veíamos la comida, permanecimos en silencio.

— ¿**Ya puedo tomar su orden**?

—**Sí**— Respondí—**Una ensalada, por favor**.

—**Igual a mí.**

Luego de eso el mesero se fue.

—**Naruto fue el que pidió que hablaras** **conmigo** ¿Cierto?

— ¿**Para qué mentirte**? **No me lo hubieras contado y sabes que con el embarazo de Hinata no la hubiera dejado por cualquier cosa**—Sasuke sonrió.

—**Me imaginé a Naruto teniendo hijos**…—Me tensé por un segundo—**Por un instante imaginé que él era una mujer**… **Me sentí tan feliz y triste a la vez, si Naru se enterara** **le dolería**.

—**Es sorprendente que estés preocupado por esa tontería Sasuke. Tú no eres así.**

—**Naruto es demasiado importante para mi Gaara, no con cualquiera soy así, él es el único para mi. Y siento que** **lo traicioné, maldición**.

—**Sasuke, tienes una hermosa hija, creo que vale más poder abrazar a Naruto y a tú hija en la noche a pensar que el cabeza hueca no pueda quedar embarazado.**

Él dudó por un instante, y luego cerro sus ojos relajándose. Tomé un poco más de la ensalada.

—**Gracias**—Susurró. Lo miré algo sorprendido. No lo repetiría, sonreí para mis adentros simulando no haberlo escuchado— ¿**Cómo está el embarazo de Hinata**?

—**Mañana la verás, le toca consulta**—Me encogí de hombros—**Ya no llora como antes, pero si tiene más hambre, no para de comer, y pareciera que va a explotar, me da**… **terror hacerle el amor**… **Y cada vez es más difícil aguantar sus provocaciones**— Sasuke rió, soltó la carcajada que en su vida jamás había soltado, y quizá, solo quizá, era falsa, pero disfrutaba ver mi mirada de odio.

—**Claro que puedes hacerle el amor, es bueno, así su vientre se expande y contrae, lo cual ayudará al momento del parto**—Soltó pequeñas risas recobrando la compostura.

— ¿**Me acompañas**? —Él me miró interrogante limpiándose la boca—**Mañana cumple Hinata, planeé una fiesta, mañana también reabrirán la pizzería de Konan y Pein. Así que estaremos todos para celebrar las dos cosas**—Sasuke me miró por unos instantes.

— **Bien**. ¿**Por qué no**?

·

* * *

·

Al llegar a casa guardé de inmediato el regalo debajo del mueble, ahí Hinata no se asomaría, ella creía que podía salirle algún animal, además, en su estado no se arrodillaría.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta la habitación, ella comía dulces mientras leía. Suspiré tranquilamente al verla.

Caminé hasta ella y atrapé sus mejillas entre mis manos frías.

—**G-Gaara**… ¡**Auh! Estás congelado**—Me miró con preocupación, se levantó de un salto y se detuvo de golpe—**Ah**… **No**…

— ¿**Qué pasa**? —La sostuve de la cadera con rapidez cuando estuvo a punto de caerse— ¿**Hinata**?

—**Está bien**—Sonrió—**Me mareé, es todo**…—La alcé en brazos y la acosté de nuevo.

—**Quédate ahí, no te preocupes, estoy bien**.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la calefacción, le di unas vueltas al medidor y salí hasta la cocina. Tomaría un baño, comería y-Noté el examen sobre la mesa, suspiré y caminé hasta él, encendí la cafetera y estiré mi brazo hasta mi portafolio, el cual estaba sobre la mesa, saqué el bolígrafo de tinta azul y comencé a corregir.

·

* * *

·

— ¿**Amor**? —Escuché su voz, termine de encerrar la nota en un circulo y me levanté.

—**Hinata**… **Temo que**…—Alcé el examen—**No has logrado pasar, y necesitas hacer algo para sobornarme si es que deseas pasar a la universidad**—Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el _'100 de 100_' y luego brillaron de lujuria al entender mis palabras.

—**Creo tener en mente lo adecuado, Profesor Sabaku no.

* * *

**

**Corregido: 23 de junio de 2010.**

**Hora: 07:38AM.  
**


	10. Sin poder protegerte·100Rw·

(**n/A**)

_¡Las amo! ¡Dios, de verdad que sí! ¡Casi lloro al ver los 100 reviews! Dios, __**muchas gracias**__, de verdad, este fic está hecho para ustedes, muchas gracias por apoyarme, aún cuando cometa errores y miles de cosas feas que ponga en este fic, gracias, muchas gracias.

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencia**: AU/OoC/Yaoi  
**Words**: 1.475

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo X.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Sin poder protegerte**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Acariciaba con suavidad su vientre curveado, sentía como si su piel se fuera a romper, suspiré al sentir como sus glúteos amoldaban mi miembro. Me pregunté qué hora sería, el sol ya lograba entrar por la ventana. Comencé a desplegar suaves besos en su cuello, hundiéndome en su delicioso aroma.

Me imagine por unos instantes cómo sería el día, el solo pensar que ella reiría llena de felicidad hacía mi cuerpo estremecer y por supuesto, en la noche, le daría mi regalo, la llenaría de besos, de caricias, besaría su vientre y ella gritaría mi nombre como lo había hecho anoche. Sentí movimientos extraños y me concentré en ella, su respiración se aceleró y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

— ¿**Hina**? —Pregunté.

Ella se tapó la boca y se levantó de golpe corriendo hacia al baño.

Me levanté tras ella y entre al baño, tomando su cabello agachándome a su lado. Le acaricie el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra cuidaba que su cabello estuviera recogido. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar un poco de papel al ver que ella había parado de vomitar, atraje su rostro tomándola por la barbilla y la limpié con cuidado, ella se aferró a mis brazos.

—**Odio q-que me pase esto**…—Susurró.

—**Tranquila hermosa**—Se veía tan vulnerable.

La tomé de la cintura alzándola con delicadeza, ella intentó taparse, mirándome con un notorio sonrojo, sin embargo la ignoré y estiré mi brazo hasta el lava mano, el agua comenzó a salir caliente, tomé su cepillo dental y le coloqué algo de crema dental, lo mojé un poco y lo dejé sobre su mano, ella comenzó a cepillarse mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis manos, deslizando su cabello hacia un lado, para comenzar a desplegar besos en su cuello.

—**Te amo** ¿**Sabes**? —Le dije en un susurro, ella se inclinó presionando su cadera contra mi ingle. Término de cepillarse y volvió a colocar crema en el mismo, lo mojó un poco y se volteo hacia mi.

—**Sí** ¿**Sabias que yo también te amo**? —Sonreí mientras abría mi boca, dejando que ella me cepillara. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, me incliné para terminar de lavarme, ella alzó mi rostro con su mano y lamió mis labios— **Hm**… l**a crema dental sabe mejor en tu boca**.

Reí de forma ronca presionándola contra mi cuerpo, ella rodeó mi cuello con delicadeza, la alcé en brazos dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, no le haría el amor, no aún.

·

* * *

·

— ¡**Sorpresa**! — Gritaron varios al unísono, al mismo tiempo retiré mis manos de los delicados ojos de Hinata, ella gritó sonrojada al ver a todos.

— ¡**Dios Santo**! —Miré a quién había gritado, entendí que ellos no sabían del embarazo de Hinata— ¡**Hinata**! ¡**Por Dios**! ¡**Hina, mírate estás tan hermosa**!

Fruncí el ceño.

Deidara se abalanzó sobre ella cubriéndola con sus brazos, y sentí como un escalofría me recorría, los labios de él se posaron en la mejilla de ella, noté que llevaba el uniforme de la pizzería, y por ese instante inspeccioné el alrededor, todos se llevaron a Hinata abrazándola y viéndole el vientre.

La nueva pizzería era más grande, más colorida, parte de las paredes eran cuadrados acolchados, de colores azul, rosa, verde y otros… Las paredes estaban hechas de mármol blanco, el ambiente era bastante familiar, sonreí con tranquilidad, había mejorado bastante. Deidara al parecer trabajaba ahí, el uniforme era unos pantalones negros con una camisa amarilla, detallándose en los hombros con algo de negro, además de las letras que indicaban el nombre del lugar.

Busqué con la mirada al rubio para detallarlo mejor, encontrando que también llevaba una gorra, y su cabello suelto, parecía mujer. En realidad aquello no era novedad, sin embargo solté un bufido al verlo hablando animadamente con el vientre de Hinata.

— ¿**Seré su tío, no, unh**? —Alzó la camisa de Hinata pegando su oído a su vientre.

Bien, si no quería morir, más le valía alejarse a un millón de metros de mis hijos y mí futura esposa. Comencé a caminar hacia Deidara.

— ¡**Hey, Gaa**-_chan_!

_No, Dios, por favor no…_

—**Naruto**—Dije nada animado— ¿**Cómo** **estás**?

— ¡**Dios, que grande está Hinata**! ¡**Está** **hermosa**! —Sonrió mientras se llevaba las manos a sus mejillas— ¡**Parece que ser madre le da una lucidez tan inocente**!

—**Sí**—Respondí de forma monótona, mirando con odio a Deidara, si tenía suerte, mi odio sería tanto que él lo sentiría y así, se alejaría de Hinata. Noté la presencia de Sasuke detrás del rubio—**Hola, Sasuke**— Él solo me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿**Ya felicitaste a Konan y a Pein**? — Preguntó Naruto.

—**No**—Lo miré diciendole: _no-y-no-lo-pienso-hacer_ y el me la respondió con un: _te-jodes._

Me tomó del brazo sonriendo abiertamente, Sasuke nos siguió de cerca, al pararnos frente a Konan y Pein ellos nos saludaron, Konan con un abrazo y beso y Pein sólo con una mirada, cuestión de hombres, que claramente Naruto no entendió al abalanzarse sobre Pein y gritarle "_¡No me saludas o ¿qué?"_

—**Felicidades Pein, Konan**—Logré decir esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡**Si, si, si**! **El nombre de Akatsuki Rock's quedó mejor que solo 'Akatsuki'**—Gritó eufóricamente Naruto.

—**Sí, felicidades Pein, Konan**—Habló quedamente Sasuke.

—**Gracias chicos**—Habló alegremente Konan—**Realmente estamos muy felices**—Nos miró sacando la libreta — ¿**Cómo desean su pizza**?

Mientras Naruto se emocionaba con dar su súper pedido de pizza, la cual terminaría en ramen, me volteé buscando con la mirada a Hinata, la sangre se me heló cuando la vi entre las piernas de Deidara, él la tomaba con delicadeza por el vientre apoyando su rostro—_que en pocos segundos tendría destrozado_—en el hombro de ella, Hinata sonreía sonrojada a las estupideces que seguramente él hablaba, mientras Tobi se arrodillaba frente a los dos moviendo los brazos.

— ¡**Tobi quiere tocar al bebé**! —

—**Cierra la boca, unh**— Deidara pareció ignorarme cuando me paré frente a ellos— ¡**Agh**! ¡**Quiero que se mueva**! ¡**Hina, de ahora en adelante cuando Gaara se valla, tú solo baja que aquí estaré**! ¡**Seré el mejor tío-papá que jamás haya existido**! ¡**Unh**! —Sonrió con felicidad mientras continuaba tocando todo el vientre de Hinata. La cual le respondió con una pequeña risita.

—**Gracias Dei**—Sonrió, luego fijó sus ojos en los míos—**Gaara, u-uhm**…—Se sonrojó con suavidad, ese sonrojo calmó todos mi sentidos, me agaché a su lado tomando su mano entre las mías—**Tengo hambre.**

—**Te traeré algo de inmediato**— Habló Deidara levantándose de un golpe.

Bien, tenía que calmarme o lo mataría.

— ¡**Tobi quiere ayudar a Deida**-

— ¡**No**! **Muérete, unh**— Gritó Deidara mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Me levanté estirando mi brazo hacia Hinata, la ayudé a levantarse y la cubrí con mis brazos.

—**Lo mataré**—Ella rió tranquilamente.

—**Dei se dio cuenta que lo mirabas, pero dijo que te ignoraría, dice que de nombre tenemos que ponerle Deidara.**

—**Primero muerto**—Sentencié.

—**P-Pero**…—Me hizo un puchero—**A mi me gusta.**

Volteé mis ojos enojado, esto tenía que ser algo en mi contra, éste era el día de _'Todos jodan a Gaara'_ iba a replicar pero Hinata perdió por un momento la fuerza en sus piernas.

— ¿**Hinata**? —La llamé con el notorio timbre de la preocupación, en momentos como estos pensaba en que no debíamos tener a los bebes, sentía terror, ella era tan delicadamente frágil, sentía que no la podía proteger— ¿**Estás bien**? —Ella solo asintió— ¿**Quieres ir a casa**? — Los nervios me iban a matar y ella no hablaba. Sólo negó con la cabeza, sentí como alguien la tomaba en brazos: Sasuke.

La recostó en un mueble y tocó su frente.

— ¿**Gaara, se ha estado alimentando** **bien**?

Maldición, esto no me gustaba, no me gustaba en absoluto.

—**Sí** ¿**Por qué**? —El pánico me carcomería, tenía que mantenerme sereno, ella estaba aún consiente, algo débil, pero consiente.

— ¿**Tenía tiempo así de débi**l? —Tomó su pulso con suavidad. No había notado que Hinata y él tenían la piel muy parecida.

—**No**—Respondí con cautela—**Acaba de perder las fuerzas.**

—**Tráiganme azúcar por favor**—Intenté moverme y ahí noté que todos se habían dado cuenta, todos la rodeaban, Deidara apareció con una pequeña taza llena de azúcar, Sasuke metió el dedo en esta y luego la llevó hasta la boca de Hinata.

Ella parecía palidecer cada vez más.

No podía moverme, todo había sucedido tan exageradamente rápido que no podía moverme, no podía intentar darle el azúcar yo mismo, no podía sentir, ni encontrar a alguien para sostenerme.

— ¿**Qué tiene**? —Logré hablar con una paz que estaba lejos a sentir.

—**Tubo una baja de azúcar, eso es malo, tiene que dejar de comer por comer y tratar de alimentarse bien, de forma balanceada, a gran cantidad pero de forma balanceada, el bebé necesita todos los nutrientes que se le pueda dar, sin embargo ella no está siguiendo una dieta especial, solo come lo que se le venga en frente, no absorbe las suficientes vitaminas, ni los nutrientes que ella necesita para poder llevar este embarazo**—Su seriedad me tensaba cada vez más—**Su embarazo es precoz Gaara, ella apenas tiene dieciséis, su cuerpo no está completamente desarrollado**.

— ¿**Qué significa eso Sasuke**? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Muchas cosas Gaara.

— ¿**Qué significa eso Sasuke**? —Pregunté rayando en lo colérico

—**Significa que Hinata podría morir o quizá los bebes, quizá sus hijos no salgan sanos, hay muchas posibilidades Gaara**—Se separó de la Hyûga, Deidara de inmediato se abrió paso y se colocó detrás de ella, se había quedado dormida y sentí un alivio por eso, si ella se enterara de esas complicaciones.

— ¿**Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes**? —Pregunté mirándole a los ojos

—**No hay necesidad, no hay forma de cambiarlo, Hinata no hubiera abortado, lo sabes bien, aún cuando patalearas, ella se iría con quien fuera, pero tendría al bebé, sea como sea, preocuparte no tendría sentido, tú eres su vida, ella se daría cuenta, con un puchero o simplemente verla triste tú te rendirías y le dirías lo sucedido, ella se deprimiría y eso es fatal en un embarazo, tanto como el estado físico y sentimental de la madre, afecta al bebé.**

Sentía escalofríos ante cada palabra de Sasuke, cerré mis ojos logrando mover mi cuerpo, llevé mis manos hasta mi cabello y lo eché hacia atrás intentando calmarme. Sasuke tenía razón.

Konan apareció con la preocupación pintada en su rostro, dejando una toalla caliente sobre la frente de Hinata, la cual reaccionó abriendo sus ojos. La campana sonó y todos los ojos se voltearon hacia el recién llegado, los ojos de Deidara se iluminaron por un fugaz instante, curioso dirigí mis ojos hacia la persona; Itachi.

—**Felicidades, Konan**—Luego miró a Pein—**Tú igual, felicidades**—Finalmente fijó sus ojos en mi Hina— ¿**Qué le pasó**?

—**Se le bajó el azúcar**— Susurró Deidara mirando a Hinata, la cual intentaba calmar sus sentidos.

—**Gaara**…—Habló ella, sentí como mis sentidos se calmaba y sin darme cuenta avancé hasta ella. Me incliné tomando su mano entre la mía, mientras la derecha se posaba en sus cabellos— ¿**Qué paso**? —Susurró.

—**Sólo un desmayo del embarazo, tranquila**—Ella suspiró suavemente e intentó rodearme con sus brazos.

Lo hacía siempre cuando algo le sucedía, que vomitara, que se desmayara, que sintiera algún ataque de depresión, lo que fuera, ella buscaba mis brazos, buscaba que yo la protegiera, y yo…

Yo no podía hacerlo, sentí que algo en mi pecho se sacudió, un temor, un dolor, Dios como la amaba, perderla, significaría mi muerte.

Sentir que su cuerpo no estaría junto al mío, era simplemente un delirio, Me pregunté ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? No podía, la ecuación no daba, no había resultado cuerdo si sus labios no me besaban, si sus manos no me consolaban, perderla sería morir.

La rodeé aferrándola a mi cuerpo, no me fijé en el momento en que Deidara salió del rincón, dejándonos a Hinata y a mí, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y todas las miradas, podía asegurar, brillaron por la ternura, Hinata era eso, una niña, y yo había interrumpido su inocencia.

Ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿**Qué pasa Gaara**? — La miré confundido.

"_Tú eres su vida, ella se daría cuenta"_

Ella se da cuenta si sufro, si estoy feliz, como me sentía al igual que yo me daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—**Siento que no puedo protegerte**—Fue lo único que dije, la abracé con fuerza, ella permaneció en silencio, las pizzas comenzaron a salir, la gente se dispersó, todos comenzaron a comer. De pronto una pizza se puso frente a nosotros, alcé la vista notando que Deidara me miraba sonriente.

—**Hina**—Se inclinó para hablarle a Hinata, la cual alzó un poco su rostro—**No comas mucho** ¿**Eh**? **Aún quedan unas sorpresas**—Hinata le correspondió la sonrisa.

Se movió un poco y tomó un trozo, la sopló suavemente y luego la acercó a mi boca.

—**Come, Gaara**—Me miró con dulzura, yo sonreí, quizá en parte mi sonrisa era real, quizá era falsa, ella se daría cuenta. Mordí un poco, el queso estaba bastante rico, en ese momento me di cuenta que no habíamos desayunado, luego ella llevó el mismo trozo a su boca, se ensució un poco en las esquinas y reí al verla— ¿**Qué**? —Preguntó sonrojándose.

—**Eres preciosa**—Respondí con simpleza.

Tomé su mentón con mi mano lamiendo el sucio.

— ¡_**Tobi, Maldito uhn! ¡Salte de la cocina**_! —Gritó colérico en la lejanía el rubio.

— ¡_**Pero, Deidara, Tobi quiere ayudar**_! — Las risas se abrieron paso mientras yo mordía más de la pizza. Hinata rió suavemente y luego volvió a morder. Sentía su suave aroma envolverme.

— ¡**A ver**! —Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Naruto tan cerca— ¡**Todos hagan una fila, por favor**! ¡**Hina, yo primero**! —Estiró una caja envuelta y me empujó para poder abrazarla.

_Bastardo._

— ¡**Feliz cumple, Hina**! ¡**Es de parte de Sasu y yo'**t_tebayo_! —Sasuke se adelantó y me empujo por igual felicitándola con dulzura.

Me volvían a empujar y…

— ¡**Hinata**! —_No, no, vamos, no por Dios no_— ¡**Haces fiesta y no me invitas**! —_Cualquier persona menos ella_— ¡**Me enteré por tú padre, el cual está estacionando**! —Sentí la manotada que profirió en mi cabeza, abriéndose paso para abrazar a Hinata.

—**Saku, lo siento tanto, es que fue una sorpresa**—Respondió sonrojada. La segunda manotada la recibí de Temari, Shikamaru me jaló de la camisa salvándome de esa agonía.

—**Hermano**—Gritó dándome un golpe en la espalda— ¿**Te estaban masacrando sin mí**? **Que injustos**—Rió.

—**Espera, espera**—Me alejé lentamente de él— ¿**Ese era un chiste**? ¿**Se supone que me ría**? —Fingió pensarlo por unos segundos.

—**Sí.**

—**Já.**

—**Qué problemático.**

Escuché a Naruto estallar de risa a mi lado

Me quedé conversando con Sasuke, Itachi y Shikamaru mientras los demás le entregaban los regalos a Hinata.

En ese momento quería desaparecer a la Haruno, no dejaba de rosar su cuerpo con el de Hinata, era sorprendente los celos que me producía esa loca, pero el rostro sonrojado de Hinata completamente feliz, iluminado y ajena a cualquier dolor me hacía ignorar el comportamiento descarado de Sakura. Hinata era feliz así, entre los juegos de los demás y sus constantes cariños.

Me pregunté si había estado bien que yo apareciera en su vida.

—¡**Hey**, **Gaara**! —me llamó Naruto— ¡**Te toca darle tú regalo a Hinata**! —ella me miró con los ojos brillándole de felicidad. Sonreí tranquilamente.

Le hice una señal a Pein, el cual salió con una pequeña caja. Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par al verlos huecos que ésta llevaba en la tapa, me acerqué hasta ella quitando del camino a Sakura.

_Venganza, dulce venganza._

Hinata recibió la caja en brazos, la abrió con delicadeza y gritó emocionada.

—¡**Gaara**, **es precioso**! —el pequeño minino asomó sus pequeños ojos azules maullando. Yo quería un gato, sin embargo, Sasuke había escogido la raza— **decidí comprarte eso porque tú eres como la luna** —tome su rostro entre mis manos— **y los gatos aman la luna**.

La besé muy suavemente, su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca, sentí mi cuerpo arder al recordar que en unas horas me la llevaría para hacerle el amor.

—**Te amo** —le susurré. Hiashi carraspeó en mi espalda.

—**Ya es hora de picar la torta** ¿**No creen**?

Todos se despidieron muy, pero muy lentamente de Hinata. Estaba hastiado, cuando por fin la dejaron tranquila nos encaminamos al apartamento, al fin y al cabo, la pizzería quedaba al lado, subimos por el ascensor en silencio mientras ella le hacía cariñitos a Nicol.

—¡**Ah**, **Gaara**! —jadeó cuando la alcé en brazos, la pequeña gata cayó al suelo.

—**Lo siento Nik**, **tengo** **que secuestrar a tu mami** —sonreí de medio lado, Hinata sólo se sonrojó.

La llevé con delicadeza al cuarto, en total silencio, sólo podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón contra mi mano, sonreí, aún lograba ponerla nerviosa.

La coloqué con cuidado en el suelo, caminé mientras vahos blancos se posaban frente a mi debido al frío, encendí la calefacción aunque ya sentía calor, un calor que me quemaba, verla ahí parada con su vientre abultado me hacía sentirme lleno de orgullo, decir que ella era mía.

Me paré frente a ella sintiendo como su vientre hinchado rozaba mi estomago, tuve que inclinarme para poder alcanzar sus labios, deslicé mi mano derecha por su cuello, retirando parte de sus cabellos y ella suspiró con suavidad, cerrando sus ojos, ladeé mi rostro para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, respirando con fuerza adrede para que ella sintiera el aire cálido que me recorría el cuerpo. Le di otro beso lento en el cuello y ella tembló.

Lamí con cuidado la zona, su cuerpo vibró ante mi caricia. La comencé a guiar hacia la cama, con cuidado de que no se lastimara, la tomé de la cintura ayudándola a sentarse. Ella alzó sus manos para sacarme la camisa, la ayudé y una vez fuera la prenda la lancé lejos, mi cuerpo ardía en calor, por el deseo de ella. Apoyé mi rostro en su cuello y con delicadeza lamí la piel expuesta, para luego morderla con mucha suavidad, de forma tierna, queriendo que supiera que deseo comérmela, que la amo. Mientras, mis manos acariciaban sus piernas, dándole pequeños masajes, solté el pantalón deportivo que llevaba, sacándoselo de un golpe, ella suspiró al sentir la yema de mis dedos subir lentamente, acariciándola.

Dirigí mi boca hasta sus labios, atrapando el inferior entre los míos, mi lengua lo acarició mientras su respiración se comenzaba a descontrolar, la mordí suavemente y ella cerró sus ojos. Disfrutaba ver su deliciosa vulnerabilidad, sus ojos brillar por deseo y amor.

Saqué su ropa interior volviendo a acariciar sus piernas, alcé la derecha desplegando pequeños besos mientras le sacaba el zapato. Hice lo mismo con la otra pierna de forma lenta. Mi miembro se había alzado al tener la vista de su vagina, comenzando a brillar de humedad.

Comencé a desplegar suaves besos desde su centro, a lo cual ella gritó al sentir mis labios sobre su clítoris y continué por su estomago, lamiéndola, sintiéndome excitado ante sus gemidos, mientras subía hacía lo mismo con su camisa. La tomé de la nuca, hambriento de sus pechos, mientras le daba pequeños masajes ella se incorporó con algo de dificultad, arrodillándome frente a ella, le saqué la camisa, su brasier fino y blanco tapó mi objetivo, deseoso llevé mi mano por su espalda, dándole suaves caricias, ella cerró sus ojos relajándose, solté el brasier y lo dejé caer al suelo, atrapé sus pechos entre mis manos y los presioné con suavidad, ella gimió, en parte por dolor, en parte por placer.

Pasé mi lengua por su pecho y lo succioné, cubriéndolo con mi boca, mi lengua comenzó a formar círculos mientras mi mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, acariciando su vientre, ella abrió sus piernas cuando mis dedos comenzaron a entrar en ella, estaba húmeda, bastante húmeda y eso me excitaba aún más. Necesitaba prepararla aún más, comencé a formar círculos, ella se abrió más moviéndose al ritmo de mis dedos, mordí con delicadeza parte de la piel de su pecho blanco, el cual brillaba ante mi saliva, mis dedos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, Hinata soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, de deseo, sonidos que me volverían loco. Introduje un tercer dedo. Ella gimió de nuevo, levantando sus caderas por los espasmos de placer.

Saqué mis dedos bajando de nuevo, abrí sus "labios" y besé la zona, deslizando mi lengua dentro de ella, sentí sus manos aferrarme con fuerza, formé suaves círculos para luego sacar mi lengua, introduje dos de mis dedos dentro de ella comenzando a sacarlos y a meterlos, una y otra vez, ella tembló ante su primer orgasmo.

—¡**Gaara**! ¡**Aah**! —gimió.

Me levanté, sus labios levemente abiertos me llamaron deseosos, me posé sobre ella y deslicé mi lengua por sus labios, su lengua me recibió rozándome con placer, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a pelearse, la atraje más hacia mi, no había notado que se había acostado de nuevo, su cuerpo brillaba debido al sudor y sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. La tentación me pudo más, y apreté su seno, moldeándolo, sintiendo su suavidad, deseé saborearlo y dejé su deliciosa boca para lamerlo, ella arqueó su espalda mientras mi miembro comenzaba a doler tras mi pantalón.

Subí mi boca esbozando una sonrisa, y comencé a morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

No había notado su mano juguetona hasta que sentí como mi miembro era liberado y el aire frío le envolvía, para luego ser rodeado por la calidez de la mano de Hinata. Alcé mi rostro y ella me besó apasionadamente, intentando levantarme un poco más para que ella no se encorvara y al tiempo pudiera acariciarme, jugueteé con su lengua, lamí sus dientes y su paladar: sabía a chocolate.

Termine de sacarme el pantalón, me senté en la cama frente a ella, la tomé de la mano acercándola a mí, se movió aún con las piernas temblándole debido al orgasmo. La alcé levemente dejando que ella misma se fuera acomodando sobre mí, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y sentí con placer el roce de mi miembro en su entrada, lo tomé comenzando a rozarla con suavidad, presionando mi dureza contra su clítoris, sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Me acosté dejando que ella misma se penetrara y el placer me embriagó al sentir su calidez rodearme, la sensación era tan exquisita.

Estaba húmeda y caliente, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, estiré mis brazos para acariciar uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra mano la movía con rapidez. El placer era delirante, sentía mi cuerpo vibrar deseando por más, mientras ella gemía, su cuerpo me apretaba, me succionaba, su humedad se combinaba con la mía. Cerré mis ojos.

—¡**Dios**! —grité sintiendo la erección, ella gritó mi nombre, apretando con fuerza mis brazos.

—¡**Hanh**, **Gaara**! ¡**Ah**, **Gaara**! ¡**Más**! —presioné con mi mano su clítoris y ella alcanzó el orgasmo, su cuerpo me apretó y ante el placer me corrí dentro de ella.

La calidez de ambos rodeó mi miembro. Antes de que callera la sostuve acostándola a mi lado. Saliéndome —_para mí pesar_— de su interior…

—**Feliz cumpleaños bella** —le susurre.

—**Te amo Gaara** —su respiración aún acelerada se dejaba escuchar latente.

—**Y yo a ti.**


	11. Navidad

(n/A)

_**;** ¡Asdasdasd! Sé que no estamos en navidad, pero bueno, para que adelante el embarazo tengo que ir haciéndolo acorde a los meses por los que pasa. ¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Prometo que habrá lemon pronto, ¡Saludos!

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Slash/FemSlash.  
**Words**: 2.081

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo XI.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Navidad**-

* * *

·

•••

·

¿Era demasiado pedir un poco de silencio?

— ¡**Tobi, deja de comerte las galletas, uhn**!

—**Pero no es Tobi, es Itachi-san** ¡**Tobi es un chico bueno**!

Sí, lo era.

Cerré mi libro retirando los lentes, masajeé mis sienes cerrando los ojos.

Era solo una noche, solo noche buena; con Deidara, Tobi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, —_Escalofrío momentáneo_—Itachi, y lo peor del caso; El señor 'No sexo' —_Otro escalofrío momentáneo_.

—**Gaara, amor**—Hinata se asomó en la puerta reluciendo el vestido que le había regalado Deidara, el cual la hacía ver deliciosa—**Ven y ayuda con el pavo** ¿**Si**?

Tomé mi libro y abrí la página en la que había quedado.

—**Gaara**—Gruñó.

— ¿**Dime**?

— ¡**El pavo**!

— ¿**Que tú qué**?

Hinata me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras yo seguía leyendo. Caminó hacia mí y colocó ambas manos en su cintura, el vestido de seda blanco bailó al seguir sus movimientos.

—**Sabaku no Gaara**—Giré mi rostro hacia ella, comprobando que su venita en la frente estaba resaltado—**Ayuda con el pavo**—

Tomé su mano lanzando el libro en la cama, ella gimió cuando la senté en mi regazo.

—**G-Gaa**-.

Besé su cuello de forma lenta, callándola por unos segundos. Sin perder tiempo, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándome un suave suspiro de sus labios. La mano que apoyaba en su mejilla la atrajo hacia mí, permitiéndome atrapar sus deliciosos, mientras mis manos acariciaban su encantador vientre.

—**Mmh**… ¿**Gaara**? —Besé su cuello de nuevo.

— ¿**Hm**? —Atrapó mis labios con los suyos y luego se separó de forma lenta.

—**El pavo**—Susurró separándose de mí.

Gruñí ayudándola a ponerse de pie, me sonrió con dulzura y salió de la habitación. Tomé el saco que ella me había obligado a usar, al menos ya no tenía que usar los sweaters ridículos que Kankurô solía traerme para su regocijo, —_Entendí muy tarde que solo lo hacía para burlarse de mí_—la sala estaba iluminada por el árbol, lleno de nieve artificial y unos cuantos adornos—_Quién sabe de dónde los habrán sacado_—. Suspiré caminando con parsimonia, tenía que tener cuidado, en cualquier instante todos saltarían sobre mí, estaba en la jungla.

— ¡**Gaara**! ¡**Al fin sales**! ¡**Qué guapo estás'**_ttebayo_! —Dijo Naruto.

Asentí intentando ignorar la mirada cargada de celos que Sasuke nos regalaba.

— ¿**Enserio**? —Intervino Sakura—**Yo lo veo igual de horrible**.

—**Sabes, Sakura. Ahora que te veo creo, sinceramente que sería muy bueno que te integraras a un circo, no necesitas maquillaje para hacerte pasar por un payaso**—Ella sonrió cínicamente—**Te iría bien como la atracción principal**; —Moví mis brazos, simulando hacer un gran cartel—**La única mujer-hombre con el cabello de chicle**.

Apresuré el paso hacia la cocina antes de que me respondiera.

Deidara estaba frente al lava platos empujando con un pie al pobre Tobi, el cual luchaba por ayudar, mientras que Itachi comía las galletas a cada descuido del rubio. Hinata cortaba con cuidado el pavo en el cual yo debía estar ayudando, mientras Kankuô bebía un poco de vino. Me coloqué detrás de Hinata mirando de reojo a Kankurô con todo el odio que le podía expresar, se hacía el imbécil pero sabía que estaba mirando más de la cuenta.

—**Yo lo hago Gaara**—Le tomé la mano comenzando a guiarla para que cortara el pavo mejor. Mientras mi otra mano se posaba en su cadera.

—**Ya me hiciste parar**—Le susurré al oído.

Alzó un poco el rostro y me sonrió con dulzura, yo le correspondí con una media sonrisa.

Terminamos de cortar el pavo y para ese momento Deidara comenzaba a golpear a Itachi para que saliera de la cocina. Esa noche no comeríamos galletas…

— ¡**Yo voy a comprar galletas**! —Gritó Kankuro alzando los brazos.

Al escucharlo volteé a verlo.

—**Ni muerto sales de esta casa, ya estás borracho idiota**—Le dije con desdén.

— ¿**Borracho**? —Gritó a punto de caer. De inmediato se irguió— ¿**Me crees un borracho, Gaara**?

— ¿**Quieres que te responda**? —Le dije alzando una ceja

—No.

—**Yo iré**—Dijo Itachi.

— ¡**Claro, ahora solo quieres huir de que te joda**! ¡**Pero sí, el debería ir por comerse las galletas que yo preparé**! —Gritó Deidara irritado.

— ¡**Tobi quiere ir**! —Le rogó con las manos en el pecho al Uchiha.

—**Olvídalo**—Respondió Itachi tomando las llaves.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras Hinata finalizaba de rellenar el pavo.

— ¡**Listo**! —Dijo llena de emoción— ¡**El pavo está listo**! —Sonrió, sonrojándose.

Admiré cada una de sus facciones; parecía que era la primera vez que hacía algo así y me sentí feliz de disfrutar esto con ella. Pero la felicidad no me duró demasiado, Sakura apareció en la puerta sonriente.

— ¡**Qué bien, ya me está dando hambre!** —Caminó hacia Hinata y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, abrazó a mí pelinegro y permaneció susurrándole unas cosas al oído, Hinata solo sonreía o se sonrojaba.

Fruncí el ceño cerrando mis ojos, tenía que calmarme. Era solo una chica.

— ¡**Gaara**! —Me llamó nervioso Naruto.

Solté un suspiro y me encamine hacia él, me tomó de la mano y jaló hasta la sala.

—**Respira**—Me dijo sentándose al lado de Sasuke, me senté en el mueble frente a ellos.

Era sorprendente la manera tan fácil con la que Sakura me sacaba de quicio, era ridículo que ella estuviera detrás de Hinata cada vez que podía, aparecía como por arte de magia, sin que nadie la invitara. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y solté un gruñido desviando el rostro.

—**No sé por qué te enoja tanto**—Escuché decir a Sasuke—**Hinata no se fijaría en ella. Sus ojos están tan ocupados en ti que no ve los sentimientos de su amiga**—Se encogió de hombros e inclinó para tomar uno de los caramelos frente a él. Naruto permanecía callado mirando con detalles los movimientos de Sasuke.

—**Lo sé, es estúpido, pero Sakura la toca, y me molesta. Hinata es parte de mi cuerpo, de mi vida, ella es todo, Sasuke**—Alcé mis ojos, Sasuke ya me esperaba con el ceño fruncido—**Si Hinata sabe sobre Sakura, lo que realmente siente**—Cerré mis ojos intentando buscar las palabras correctas—**El corazón de Hinata es muy inocente.**

—**Pero no es tonta**—Interrumpió Naruto.

—**Sí, pero**…

—**Pero nada. Hinata te ama Gaara. Y no habrá corriente en el mundo que la pueda alejar de ti, pero si tú no eres fuerte, de nada sirve, ella no es tonta'**_ttebayo_**, pero tampoco es muy fuerte, a su manera lo es, sin embargo Gaara, ella te necesita**—Sonrió con dulzura y en ese momento me percaté que tomaba con fuerza la mano de Sasuke.

Llegue a una conclusión. _Tenía_ _miedo_.

No sólo de Sakura, sino del mundo que rodeaba a Hinata, tenía miedo que alguien pudiera arrancarla de mi lado, siempre había permanecido solo. Estarlo de nuevo sería morir en vida.

A lo largo de mi vida no tuve mucho conocimiento sobre los sentimientos. Apenas ahora entendía el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, me pregunté tan solo por un segundo si yo también lo tendría. Ése brillo estúpido del amor. Esbocé una sonrisa bajando mi rostro, temía como nada que ella desapareciera de mi vida, que la satisfacción de despertar estrechando su cuerpo desapareciera, que su dulce aroma dejara de bañar mi cuerpo, que su cabello dejara de molestarme en la nariz.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio, Deidara se encamino hasta posarse al lado de Naruto, intentando abrir sus piernas lo más posible, así no habría espacio para que Tobi se sentara cerca de él.

Deidara había sentido cierta aberración al hecho de no poder verle el rostro al otro. Le hacía sentir inseguro, igual que yo en un principio, sin embargo ya no le tomaba importancia. Hinata buscó con la mirada un asiento, y sin perder tiempo al ver su acción tomé su mano con suavidad, desplacé la misma hacia mi mano izquierda y deslicé la derecha por su cintura, ella no reaccionó a tiempo y se tambaleó suavemente hasta caer sobre mis piernas.

—**Hina, mañana cumplirás cuatro meses**_'ttebayo_—Sonrió ladeando su rostro un poco. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

— ¿**Huh**? —Dijo ella, alcé mi rostro para ver su reacción, el sonrojo no tardó en posarse en sus mejillas— ¡**S-si**! **Yo**… **Lo había olvidado**—Desvió la mirada sintiéndose nerviosa ante su torpeza. Yo la abracé con más fuerza ahuecando mi mano en su abultado vientre.

Nicol maulló a lo lejos.

Hinata se levantó acudiendo de inmediato. Volteé mis ojos enojado, parecía dar la vida por ese gato.

—**Disculpen**— Dijo caminando hacia la habitación, no pasó mucho para que regresara con la minina en brazos—**Pobre, estaba atrapada en el cesto de la ropa sucia.**

Miré en otra dirección. No me dejaba leer ronroneando en la punta de mis pies.

—**Habría que celebrar los cuatro meses**—Dije de improviso intentando quitar su mirada asesina de sus deliciosos ojos.

— ¡**Es cierto, Hina-**_chan_! —Dijo Naruto.

— ¡**Hina**! —Gritó de pronto Deidara— ¿**Cómo los llamarás**?

—**Pues**… **N-No sé**—Su sonrojo aumento, y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—**Cuando llegue el momento lo sabré por su mirada**.

Sonreí, la amaba demasiado.

Luego de un rato de hablar, miradas cargadas de un odio descomunal hacia Sakura—Y, por supuesto, viceversa—, la puerta por fin sonó, Deidara pareció '_rayito veloz'_ y fue el primero en recibir a Itachi quién traía las galletas en su brazo derecho. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre el rubio, al menos logré detallar.

Sonreí, seguro tenían algo, de igual forma no era mi asunto. Aferré con suavidad a Hinata sobre mi cuerpo y ella suspiró.

·

* * *

·

— ¿**Gaara**-_kun_? —Preguntó la pelirosa— ¿**Me pasas la salsa**?

—**No**.

Continué cortando la carne para Hinata. Ella se tensó, podía sentir su cuerpo totalmente rígido a mi lado.

—**Eres tan amable**—Escupió las palabras estirando su mano hasta la salsa. Tobi se la entregó— ¡**Gracias, Tobi**!

— ¡**Tobi es un buen chico**! — Sonrió.

Deseé con todo mi corazón que la salsa se le derramara en la peluca.

— ¿**Qué tal el p-pavo**? —Preguntó Hinata, nerviosa.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Colectivamente, miraron su pavo, que reposaba en una esquina del plato intacto, nadie había comido. Dejé la carne de lado, y llevé el tenedor hasta el pavo, bañándolo un poco más en la salsa que su relleno dejaba escapar, lo llevé a mi boca con cuidado de que no chorreara.

—**Mmh**…—Al igual que yo, los demás lo degustaron.

— ¡**Que rico está Hina**! —Respondió Sakura.

— ¡**G-Gracias**! —Entrecerré mis ojos.

—**Está exquisito amor**—Ella se sonrojó y acerco su rostro al mío.

Estiré mi mano colocándola con cuidado en su mejilla y junté nuestros labios, ella me correspondió el beso de forma lenta y suave, deseé deslizar mi lengua y sentir la suya, lanzarla sobre la mesa y comerme ese pavo sobre sus pezones, pero un suave carraspeo llamó mi atención.

— ¿**No irán a hacer aquí una escena, verdad**? —Dijo Sakura con una notoria vena en la frente. Naruto se ahogo.

— ¿**Naru**? —Preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

—**Est-toy bien**—Dijo algo sofocado. Carraspeó un poco y pareció recobrar el color—_Había comenzado a tornarse morado_—Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y continuó comiendo.

La cena continuó alegre, Hinata sonreía a más no poder, brillaba de belleza, de alegría y yo me sentía tranquilo, me encanta verla alegre. Sakura fue la primera en irse, Deidara e Itachi estuvieron a punto de quedarse, pero si eso sucedía era más fácil para Tobi quedarse con su sempai—_Nuevo apodo que se le ocurrió mientras comía galletas, Deidara juró no volver a darle dulce_—por lo que, por supuesto, el rubio prefería dormir bajo el puente antes que pasar más horas de las estrictamente necesarias con el enmascarado.

Luego fueron Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio, paso casi todo el tiempo—_después de la cena_—con Hinata, haciéndole mimos a Nicol.

Gato aprovechado.

Solté un suspiro al ver mi hogar por fin solo y sólo escuchar sus silenciosos pasos y sus suaves risillas por los juegos de Nicol. Sonreí, era hora de comer.

Cuando se disponía a acomodar la cama la apegué a mi pecho rozándole mi erección. Ella suspiró.

—**Feliz navidad**—Susurró, juguetona.

—**Vaya que es una feliz navidad**—Sonreí volteándola atrapando sus labios con los míos.

Por primera vez tenía una navidad feliz, ella era mi felicidad y el solo pensar que esa noche cumpliría cuatro meses, hacía mi cuerpo estremecer, mientras la penetraba profundamente, escuchando sus deliciosos gemidos, gritando mi nombre. Imaginé que estaríamos juntos por siempre, como una familia, por muchas navidades, como si me recompensaran todas las que pasé solo.

* * *

• Kuramashi: Ta dá ~ Aquí esta, lamento que no tenga lemon (Si es que eso es lo que te gusta como a muchas de las lectoras de este fic) Agradezco tu review :D Espero ver otro review en este capitulo ;P  
• SesshomeShan ; Jajaja, no soy way, Gaara es ¡Waaay! Lo amo, es hermoso ¿Cierto? Jajaja, me alegra que te cambie el anti-yaoi Ciertamente antes no era tan yaoista, pero me hice fan de el DeiIta por lo que me doy más ahora al yaoi. Por supuesto que seguiré haciendo GaaHina's & gracias por agregar mis fics que en realidad no son nada del otro mundo, pero gracias de todas formas por darte el tiempo de leerlos & que me dejes tus hermosos reviews, creo haberte respondido con un MP pero en fin, gracias & ¡Saludos!  
• Mina-San86; Jajaja, gracias ¡Definitivamente las dos! Debería dedicar uno de estos fics a mi wawa, el creador de mi mente tan pervertida, pero nah… El no lee mis fics; Y pues, Gaara, por supuesto mon ami, ¿Quién no amaría a tal espécimen? *¬*… Gracias por tu review ¡& espero ver uno en este cap! (No es amenaza es sugerencia(wtf?) xD  
• sairiko; Lamento haberme tardado con este fic ¡Trataré que el otro me salga más rápido! Sin embargo no me siento muy feliz con este capitulo, supongo que es porque no tiene lemon, pero me siento… ¡asdasd! Cuando hago un lemon con Hinata embarazada. En fin, saludos gracias por tu hermoso review :3  
• gaahina eterniti ; ¡Tú! ¡Tú & tus hermosos reviews! Muchas gracias, yo también espero llegar a los 100 reviews. Pero lo que quería comentarte es que, lamento no haberte respondido el MP, aún lo tengo en mi bandeja de entrada con la intención de responderte, pero la pereza gana, así que aprovecharé el decirte por aquí que es una ¡Fantastica idea! Ciertamente ya había comenzado un fic así, pero como he dicho, la pereza me gana. & no lo pasé a la pc, por lo que no lo he terminado, por lo que no lo he publicado, lo que me lleva a mi ideota. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Me gustaría que me agregaras; x_ _yoshlovesgaara (Solo pega los; _ _ & el ) Quiero ayudarte ha hacerlo, en fin, ¡Gracias por tus hermosos reviews! ¡Saludos!  
• LennaParis; ¡Ajá! (?. A ti quería llegar, Gracias por tu review, y sí, a Sakura le gusta Hinata, es bastante extraño, si, pero un amigo me dio esta idea, y deseaba que este fic no fuera tan… Comun, con respecto al NejiHina, adoraría hacerlo, soy una amante de esta pareja, sin embargo, necesito la inspiración, si tuvieras alguna idea, te agradecería que me la dejaras en un review y/o MP. Veras Nicol, me está haciendo hacer un epílogo para addiction. Además que muchas me precionan para que avance con profesor Sabaku no, más la escuela, pues… Necesito inspiración, y si me falicitas la cosa con una idea pues, sería de mucha ayuda TwV en fin, ya me retiro, y gracias por dejar tus reviews ¡Espero leerte pronto! ¡Saludos!


	12. Bienvenidos

(n/A)

_¡Sí! Al fin __el final se acerca__, he decidido cortarlo más, pues muchas me han dicho que se está haciendo aburrido, y lo he notado por la falta de sus hermosos reviews __u_v__… Ya el siguiente capítulo será el final, espero que hayan disfrutado del lemon de este. Me gustó mucho los nombres que les coloqué a los bebes, realmente no sé si haré un epílogo, ya quedará en sus manos, en fin. ¡Saludos!

* * *

_

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Slash.  
**Words**: 2.551

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo XII.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Bienvenidos**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Abrí mis ojos lentamente; el olor a comida se sentía en todo el departamento. Al moverme sentí sus brazos rodearme y su hermoso vientre abultado chocar contra mi espalda cubierta por la camisa.

—**Feliz cumpleaños**—Me susurró.

Su cuerpo cubierto apenas por una de mis camisas y un short, se posó sobre el mío, su delicioso peso chochando contra mi ingle era delirante. Su semblante era divertido y a la vez lujurioso, no pude más que sonreír.

— ¿**Me darás mi regalo**? —Le dije de forma divertida.

—**Puede ser**...—Susurró. Se inclino para besar mi cuello muy lentamente.

Bajó mientras sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camisa, cerré los ojos excitándome.

¿Qué más podía pedir para mi cumpleaños? Pasé mis manos por sus glúteos presionándola más contra mi miembro, solté un gemido ronco y ella suspiró. Comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás para friccionarnos mejor. Me tomó de la camisa con fuerza y yo solté una carcajada.

— ¿**Qué te da risa**? —Me dijo con sus cejas alzadas.

Comenzó a subir la camisa mientras yo le respondía.

—**Es que no conocía tu lado malo**—Ella hizo una mueca entre enojada y divertida, logrando despojarme de la camisa.

Sus caderas no dejaron de moverse produciéndome una erección. No me controlaría si ella seguía produciéndome esa fricción. Con mis manos subí su camisa descubriendo que no tenía puesto el brasier. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante para saborear sus pezones, estaba hambriento, pero ella me empujo. Fruncí el ceño ¿Quería tener el control? Pues no lo tendría, yo mandaba. Con un gruñido la coloqué bajo mi cuerpo y sonreí con superioridad, ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿**Debo recordarte que yo te daré el regalo**?

Me encogí de hombros.

—**Estoy bien haciendo el trabajo**— Ella se sonrojó.

— ¡**Gaara**! —Yo reí y la bese apasionadamente.

Se resistió a corresponderme, pero cuando lamí su labio inferior apretando uno de sus pechos y además mi ingle en su entrepierna, no pudo más que soltar un gemido, cosa que aproveché para introducirme en su boca, a lo que ella correspondió por fin. Nuestras lenguas se pelearon por unos instantes, ella intentando introducirse en mi boca y yo cubriéndole la suya con la propia, su lengua me lamía y buscaba morderme, sin embargo me movía más rápido, lamiéndola a ella, intentando mantener el control.

Como era de esperarse gané cuando comencé a presionar su clítoris, ella arqueó la espalda alejándose de mi boca para gemir, yo me dediqué a morder su cuello.

Hinata alzó sus caderas rozándolas con mi pene erecto y yo gemí ante la deliciosa sensación, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, clavando sus uñas. En ese momento me deje llevar y ella aprovechó esto para empujarme en la cama, colocándose sobre mí; maldije internamente y ella sonrió victoriosa.

Irguió su espalda soltando un gemido sensual, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse mientras yo me excitaba ante la erótica vista, Hinata no quiso perder el control, así que logró zafarse hasta bajar por mi abdomen, dando suaves besos y lamidas.

—**Hinata**—Gruñí al adivinar sus intenciones.

—**Esto**, —Dijo mientras bajaba mis pantalones dejando mi pene al aire—**es lo que consigues por no entender que yo tendré el mando.**

Bufé, en parte por mi enojo y en parte por lo sensual que se veía. Recordé con una sonrisa toda nuestra hermosa historia, ella era tan deliciosamente perfecta. Desde un inicio tan dulce, siempre soñando, siempre buscando algo más de lo que tenía, deseando encontrar algo diferente en el mundo y yo no hacía más que admirarla, porque era ella y sus sueños me inspiraban.

Me deje llevar excitado, ella tomó la punta de mi miembro guiándola hasta su boca y lo lamió lentamente, con esa mirada de felina—Descubrir esa mirada, su mirada de cachorrita arrepentida, descubrir su mirada de niña mala, de niña inocente, todas sus miradas, sus gestos, descubrirlos uno por uno era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo. Porque eso era lo que yo había buscado del amor, quizá nunca lo hice de forma directa, pero quería algo así, alguien con quien estar y protegerla, amarla, desearnos mutuamente. Sí, ella me daba eso, me daba momentos de paz, de éxtasis, me apoyaba, me amaba, estaba ahí para mí, abrazándome, besándome.

Comenzó a succionarme y yo cerré mis ojos, las corrientes eléctricas de placer recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, ella tomó mi mano guiándola hasta su nuca para que marcara el paso y sonreí, nadie tenía el control, solo éramos dos amantes que nos deseábamos y nos besábamos como locos, como si no pudiéramos dejar de probarnos y cerrando mis ojos comencé a mover su cabeza con suavidad para que me introdujera más en su boca.

Ella comenzó a acariciar mis testículos, suavemente, se detuvo de golpe y maldije ante el deseo que recorría mi cuerpo. Se colocó sobre mí y yo la tomé de la cintura mirando con hambre sus pechos, coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda atrayéndola más para poder devorar su pezón izquierdo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba, apretaba y disfrutaba de la suavidad de sus nalgas, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para rozar mi miembro erecto y mojado por su saliva.

Me acomodé mejor para poder penetrarla y ella tomó mi pene introduciéndolo lentamente en su estrecha entrada, la calidez que me envolvió fue alucinante, estaba tan húmeda que no podía creerlo, cerré mis ojos y cuando ella comenzó a moverse, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y aproveché esto para poder besar el suyo mientras mi otra mano la movía para que la fricción de ambos cuerpos fuera mejor.

Nuestras respiraciones y sus gemidos eran el único ruido de la habitación, ella movió su brazo por mi torso y subió contorneando mi pecho con la yema de sus dedos, hasta posarlos en mi mejilla, sus labios me cubrieron hambrientos y yo deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca, ella me succionó mientras movía más sus caderas; la apreté más contra mi excitado.

Entendía porque muchas personas se aburrían de los matrimonios, algunas porque había demasiado drama, otras porque carecían de este, les parecía monótono, pero para mi, ella era algo hermoso de ver todos los días, la monotonía que no dejaba de ser atrayente, la monotonía que le daba ese toque tranquilo, ese dulce que yo necesitaba, ella era lo que le hacía falta a mi vida.

Sus pechos brincaban al ritmo de mis embestidas mientras yo la besaba de forma apasionada.

— ¡**Ahh, Gaara**! —Gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo.

La penetré un poco más sintiendo como su vientre se cerraba alrededor de mi pene, y alcancé el clímax, corriéndome dentro de ella.

—**Hrm**… **Hinata**—Dije por lo bajo mientras ella me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo sudoroso.

Podía sentir su vientre chocar contra mi estomago.

·

* * *

·

Gruñí enojado cuando el teléfono sonó por encima vez, Hinata soltó una risita y guió la cuchara cubierta de la deliciosa torta que me había hecho hasta mi boca, abrí recibiéndola gustoso, y estiré mi brazo hasta el teléfono.

Coloqué mi mano izquierda en su cintura apegándola más a mí, era delicioso desayunar en mi mueble, con sus deliciosas curvas sobre mí, mientras me daba el desayuno en la boca. Eso era vida.

_· ¿Hmm?_ —Pregunté al contestar.

_· ¡Feliz cumple, Gaara-ttebayo! _—Volteé mis ojos al escuchar la escandalosa voz de Naruto.

_· Gracias _—Respondí con un tono frío.

_· Amargado _—Soltó una carcajada de su chiste, que definitivamente debía ser gracioso únicamente para él.

Hinata lamió mi labio inferior y moví mi mano con rapidez posándola en su nuca, no me dejaría con las ganas de un beso de nuevo, la besé de forma sensual acariciando su lengua con la mía.

_· ¿Te paso a Sasuke? _—Solté un gruñido en forma de afirmación.

_· Feliz cumpleaños _—Su voz era monótona y fría como siempre. Hinata se separó para poder respirar.

_· Gracias _—Respondí con tranquilidad esbozando una sonrisa

_· Naruto quiere preparar una fiesta sorpresa-_ Pude escuchar como Naruto gritaba de fondo.

_· No _—Dije serio— _Estoy teniendo una fiesta privada. _

_· Pude suponer cual sería su regalo, por eso te advierto que no salgas. _

_· Hablamos luego._

_· Si es que tienes energía. _

Luego de eso trancó, me sorprendió bastante que hiciera un chiste, pero de inmediato Hinata se coló en mis pensamientos, me besó suavemente y sonreí entre el beso al sentir como ella compartía el trozo de torta por nuestro beso. Apoyé mi mano en su nuca profundizando el beso. El timbre sonó. No nos separamos. ¡Maldición! Me terminaría excitando si ella seguía así de cariñosa.

Acaricié su parte trasera apegándola más contra mi cuerpo, pude escuchar como dejaba torpemente el plato sobre la mesa.

— ¡_**Gaara**_! ¡_**Abre**_!

Maldito Kankurô.

Ella tembló suavemente. Se estaba excitando. Sentí como mi miembro reaccionaba ante la idea de sentir su humedad. Deslicé la mano por el short, que gracias al cielo, le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para colarme en el con total tranquilidad. Presioné su clítoris formando suaves círculos, ella gimió mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva salía por su boca, sonreí al verla así y deslicé mi lengua por la zona para limpiarla.

— ¡_**Gaara, no me ignores, sé que estás ahí**_!

—**Hmm**… **Gaara**—Cerró sus ojos excitada.

La alcé enojado, ella soltó un grito y se subió a mis caderas enredando sus piernas en esta por completo, saqué mi mano, notando que mis dedos estaban húmedos, sentí una presión en mis testículos, la apoyé contra la pared y abrí la puerta, ella intentó bajarse rozando mi miembro, ya erecto.

—**Eh**…—Dijo mirando a Hinata pegada a mi cuerpo.

— ¿**Qué mierda quieres**?

—**E-Eh… F-Feliz cumpleaños** ¡**Hola Hina**!

Si la reja no hubiera estado entre los dos le hubiera partido la cara por ver de forma lasciva a mi Hinata. Ella se volteó para mirarlo y regalarle una sonrisa con sus mejillas encendidas por lo rojo.

—**Ehm… Yo vine para que celebráramos Gaara** ¡**Será divertido**!

—**No**

Le cerré la puerta concentrándome en Hinata.

Bese su cuello de forma sensual y ella movió sus caderas soltando un gemido. Empujé mi ingle contra su vagina, mientras sus labios buscaban los míos para morderme. Comencé a soltar mi pantalón y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos para no caer.

Una vez libre rocé mi pene por sobre su ropa, ella jadeó al sentir lo caliente que estaba mi glande. Se bajó de mi y se deshizo del short lanzándolo lejos junto a su ropa interior, sonreí cuando se subió de nuevo a mis caderas, sentí como apretaba mi parte posterior y solté una risa ronca excitado.

Tome mi miembro y lo guié hasta su entrada, ella soltó un gemido de placer, una vez dentro comencé a embestirla.

—**Hanh**… **G**-**Gaara**—Gimió mientras se aferraba a mis hombros.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el delicioso placer que nos recorría a ambos. Sus piernas se aferraron con más fuerza en mi cadera, cerré los ojos embistiéndola más profundamente.

Su calidez apretaba mi pene, sentía su cuerpo arder, le saqué la camisa por segunda vez comenzando a besar sus pechos. Ella apoyó sus manos en mis cabellos acariciándolos, jalándolos ante cada embestida profunda.

— ¡**Gaara**! ¡**Ah, Dios**! —Gritó alcanzando el orgasmo.

·

* * *

·

— ¡**Ahh**! —Me tambaleé ante el fuerte jalón de Hinata.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando de esto. Maldito bastardo.

— ¡**Nunca más tendré un hijo**! —Gritó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Por su mirada podía ver el horrible dolor que sentía, temblé al imaginarme como alguien saldría por su vientre, ése que yo había penetrado tantas veces. La vi desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala de maternidad. Me quedé petrificado, no había notado que estaba temblando, estaba nervioso. ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si Hinata se infectaba por algo y moría? ¿Y si mis hijos no nacían normales? ¿Y si pasaba algo malo con ambos?

Me desplomé en el asiento.

—**Mierda, te ves realmente mal**—Alcé mi rostro, ahí estaba Kankurô. Me pregunté en qué momento había llegado y ¿cómo se había enterado? —**Naruto llamó a medio mundo, y medio mundo me llamó a m**i—Palmeó mi hombro.

La sala se comenzó a llenar, Deidara fue el segundo en llegar y unos minutos después Tobi llegó jadeante, Naruto apareció con lo necesario para el bebé y Hinata. Yo sólo podía permanecer quieto esperando a que Sasuke saliera. Shikamaru no tardó mucho, se sentó a mi lado en silencio, no debía dramatizarlo tanto, pero estaba nervioso, era mi primera vez como padre; y realmente esperaba que no hubiera la segunda, cerré mis ojos apoyando la cabeza en la pared fría del hospital. ¿Cuánto podía tardar un parto?

Abrí mis ojos y casi sufro un paro cardíaco.

— ¡**Mierda**! — Exclamé— ¡**Sakura** **no me salgas así de la nada, me producirás un infarto**!

—**Pfh, que gracioso Gaara**—Shikamaru rió con tranquilidad.

— ¿**Cómo estás**? —Entendió que ya estaba consciente.

—**Bien, hiciste falta en la fiesta de navidad**—Ladeé mi rostro.

— ¿**Enserio**? —Alzó las cejas.

—**No**—Él me respondió con una sonrisa.

—**He estado ocupado siendo padre, problemático**—Se encogió de hombros—**Yo estaba igual, pero cuando veas a los pequeños demonios, tsk, te sentirás mejor.**

Suspiré, Kankuro estaba bastante animado hablando con la pelirosa, mientras que Deidara le susurraba insultos a Itachi por el teléfono. Sasuke por fin salió.

—**Bueno, Gaara**—Hizo una pausa, todos los ojos se posaron en él, Naruto se colocó frente a mi—**Felicitaciones, eres un afortunado padre.**

Me quedé paralizado por unos segundos, Naruto se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, Sasuke lo besó con ternura, mientras que Deidara daba saltitos tomado de las manos con Tobi—_Luego lo tumbó al suelo dándole un golpe con la mano, sonrojado_—Sakura abrazó a Kankurô y este se aprovechó, Shikamaru me abrazó y palmeó mi espalda.

— ¡**Felicitaciones hermano**! —Reaccioné, me sentí feliz, deseaba verla.

— ¿**Puedo**…? —Sasuke se movió a un lado aferrando al rubio en sus brazos.

Entré sintiendo latir mi corazón de forma acelerada. Ella estaba con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos admirándolo con ternura, su cabello se pegaba a su frente, sus ojos se alzaron hasta posarse en los míos, se sonrojo y me sentí feliz, ahí estaba mi familia, llegue hasta su lado y apoyé la mano en su mejilla, ella cerró sus ojos esperando que humedeciera sus labios.

La besé lentamente, ella se separó para tomar aire, estaba cansada.

— ¿**E-Enfermera**? —Llamó ella— ¿**P-Puede traerme a mi b-bebé**? —Su voz tembló un poco al decir _'mi bebé'_ Entendí que sería yo quién lo cargaría.

—**No, Hinata yo no**…—Ella me sonrió.

—**Tranquilo, está bien**—Abrió un poco la mantita que cubría a nuestro hijo. Lo observé con cuidado.

No tenía mucho cabello, apenas movía sus manitas, era asombrosamente pequeño. De pronto sentí a la enfermera tras de mí, ella tendió al bebé con cuidado, me indicó como debía colocarlo en mis brazos y lo depositó ahí, me incliné sobre Hinata, si se caía, caería en la cama.

Me sentí estúpido y nervioso.

Hinata soltó una risita al ver mi cara de pánico, yo también me reiría, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado nervioso. Lo admiré con suavidad, era bastante hermoso. Me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿**Es hembra o**…? —Hinata brilló.

—**Son dos niños**—Me sonrió—**Quiero llamarlos… Gahiko**—Sus mejillas se tiñeron y yo sonreí. —**Y él**—Miró hasta el bebé que se encontraba en mis brazos—**Hishiko**.


	13. Por la eternidad

(**n/A**)

¡Ta dá! Oh, vaya, me gustó mucho como quedó, fue bastante dulce ¿No? La parte de Hinata quedó como algo extra, realmente quería dejarlo hasta la parte donde narra Gaara, pero me quedaría muy corto, y además todo el fic ha sido narrado por Gaara (A excepción de un capítulo) y no estaba demás que Hinata participara.

Estoy tan feliz de haberlo terminado T/V siento que mi bebé está completo.

Afh. No sé, no podría escribir otra cosa que no fuera un inmenso u caluroso** ¡Gracias!**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por dejarme llegar hasta los **124** Reviews T/V De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, y por leerme, por soportar mis faltas de ortografía y mi falta de carisma.

**¡Muchísimas gracias!**

Espero leernos en muchos más reviews. Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡**A**u revoir! ~

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencia**: AU/OoC/Lemon.  
**Words**:

* * *

.'·.·•Pяσfєѕσя Sαвαкυ no•·.·'.

Capítulo XIII.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-**Por la eternidad**-

* * *

·

•••

·

Miré la repisa evaluando los precios de la salsa de tomate, pero, por un momento fugaz—_El cual se había repetido varias veces en el mes_—me pregunté cuándo Naruto y Sasuke regresarían de sus vacaciones.

Me alegraba que estuvieran en su luna de miel, sin embargo, los únicos momentos que podía estar con Hinata era cuando ellos se encargaban de cuidar a mis hijos.

¿Cuándo podría sentir su calidez envolviendo mi miembro?

Cerré mis ojos ante el delicioso recuerdo, estirando mi brazo hasta la salsa que había decidido comprar. Di algunos pasos envolviendo la barandilla del carrito con ambas manos, cruzando así de pasillo.

—¡Papá, papá! ¿Podemos llevar esto? —hice una mueca.

—¡No, papá, no me gusta!

Miré a ambos chicos comerse con la mirada vivos. Suspiré algo cansado, aún cuando era divertido verlos pelear, el que se repitiera cada vez que íbamos de compras le quitaba la magia.

—¡Papá, Gahiko está peleando de nuevo, es mi turno de decidir qué llevamos!

—¡Pero a mí no me gusta eso! —lloriqueó Gahiko.

—¡Pero tú escogiste la vez pasada, un!

—…Niños.

—¡Papá dile a Hishiko que lleve dulces!

—¡No, un! ¡Es mejor la comida saludable, te hace un artista, un!

Palmeé mi rostro. Dios me había castigado, mi dulce hijo Hishiko ahora copiaba cada que podía a su tío Deidara. El gusto por el arte y los modismos eran sólo algunos puntos en común que últimamente mi hijo y el rubio solían tener.

Debía poner orden antes que llegaran a los puños, pero, lo mío no era regañarlos, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber creído, era Hinata quien les imponía carácter. Yo quedaba derretido ante la mirada de mis hijos y lograban que hiciera lo que ellos quisieran.

Era algo así como un _déjà vu. _Hinata lograba derribarme con un simple puchero y mis pequeños demonios con una miradita llorosa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dusurró con suavidad alzando a Hishiko.

—¡Mami! ¡Gahiko se está quejando de nuevo de lo que yo escogí, un!

Hinata rodeó el cuerpo de Hishiko, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Mmh… ¿Qué tal si cada uno lleva lo que quiere? —Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron.

— ¡Bien! —Tras esto Gahiko desapareció de la vista de ambos. Hinata soltó una risita.

— ¡Ya yo escogí lo que quiero, un! —Sonrió totalmente orgulloso.

— ¿Seguro que solo quieres llevarte esas barras de cereal bebé? —Susurró Hinata.

Ella compartía el gusto hacia los dulces con Gahiko, mientras que Hishiko disfrutaba más de la comida menos cargada de azúcares; justo como su padre. Quizá alzar el mentón sonriendo patéticamente no era buena idea, pero, se sentía demasiado bien saber que tenía un hijo que se parecía a mí.

— ¡Sip! —Sonrió—Pero mami—Hizo una pausa haciendo un puchero entregándome el paquete para que lo metiera en el carrito— ¡No me digas bebé! —Ambos sonreimos— ¡Soy un hombre, como mi papi!

— ¡Oh! ¡Perdóname!—Ella me miró—Al parecer Hishiko será el nuevo hombre de la casa.

Baje la vista hasta encontrarme el rostro serio de mi hijo.

— ¿De verdad? —Continué con el juego—Vaya, entonces tendrás que manejar de regreso.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Sí! ¡Le diré a Gahiko que se apresure! —Gritó emocionado.

Segundos después Gahiko trajo dos bolsas de chupetas, una de caramelos, tres paquetes de galletas oreo, de chocolate, vainilla, mini oreos y por supuesto, las combinadas. El trayecto de regreso fue bastante divertido, ya que Hishiko tenía talento para manejar y sabía controlar el volante, pero, a los ojos de Hina, no era así.

Los gritos de ella no pararon hasta que yo lo saqué de mis piernas; Mujeres.

Pero aquello no iba a terminar, la guerra campal apenas iba a comenzar.

¿Y es que cómo se me pudo olvidar?

Hinata había tenido nueve meses de embarazos en los cuales no tenía esa pequeña visita, pero era irracional que olvidara por completo sus _gustos_.

Debí haberle preguntado, ella no era irracional, seguro me habría dicho cómo deseaba las toallas. Pero estaba más preocupado por la rodilla infectada de Hishiko más la toz que estaba dejando ronco a Gahiko y claro, la llamada de Naruto mientras me despedía de Hinata no ayudó demasiado.

Por eso estaba allí en la farmacia, las noticias me habían hecho salir por un jarabe, alcohol, algodón y unas cuantas curitas, además de un condón.

Miré de nuevo los estantes.

Con alas, sin alas, nocturnas, flujo moderado, etcétera. Me crucé de brazos cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar cuáles solía tener en el estánte.

— ¿Necesita ayuda señor? —Negué con la cabeza a la empleada, regresando a mi posición.

Ella continuó su camino por los pasillos.

Era algo parecido a _Almay_.

Revisé el estante por enésima vez fijándome si había una así y la que más se parecida era _Always_. Me encogí de hombros decidiéndome por esas; Ahora, finas o no. Sé que tenía que ver con la noche y al parecer, las únicas nocturnas eran finas.

Las tomé y metí en el pequeño cesto dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Caminé hacia las curitas, después de meter las toallas en la cesta. En mis años de juventud—_hace algún tiempo, no demasiado, atrás_—no solía ver televisión, por varias razones que no deseaba recordar, así que fue algo sorpresivo darme cuenta que cada uno de los personajes que salían en los cuatro estantes.

Estaban las normales, claro está, pero deseaba que Hishiko se sintiera mejor; _Los power rangers, Tom & Jerry, Bob esponja, Batman_ y una cosa rara llamada… ¿Qué dice ahí?

Ah.

_Hello Kitty._

Todos los anteriores, exceptuando a la que parecía una gatita eran del gusto de mi hijo. Así que era una decisión difícil. Sobre todo porque mi estatus como hombre soltero había quedado en el suelo al darme cuenta que si buscaba el gusto específico de Hishiko era parecido al mío.

Tom & Jerry, definitivamente. Hishiko —_y yo_— los amaba.

Cerré mis ojos, ya tenía el jarabe de Gahiko, al fin, era mi turno. Caminé hacia la caja registradora, comencé a mirar los condones. _Tuti-fruti_, de _fresa_, _chocolate_…

— ¡Papá! —Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Gahiko? —Al voltearme visualicé al pequeño peliazúl correr hasta mí. Me agaché tomándolo en brazos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es que mami dijo que te habías tardado mucho, ella ya viene, sólo que me adelante—Sonrió orgulloso— ¡Soy rápido!

—Puedo verlo—Miré con anhelo los condones.

Bah, después resolvería eso.

Hinata entró tomando a Hishiko de la mano, su cuerpo, que lograba quitarme el aliento, pasó la puerta con un sensual vestido blanco y un sweater amarillo.

Bien, tendría que resolverlo de inmediato.

— ¿Puedes ir con Hishiko a ver algunos dulces que quieran llevar?

Ni tonto ni perezoso, Gahiko corrió hasta su hermano y le susurró al oído mis palabras, ambos corrieron hasta la sección donde había algunos dulces.

Hinata frunció el ceño, caminando hacia ellos para cuidar que no hicieran algún desastre y con una maniobra veloz y escurridiza tomé los primeros que encontré.

·

* * *

—En pocas palabras, sólo tengo que meter la pelota en la canasta —sonreí triunfante— pero ¿Qué gano si hago eso, un? Además, la última vez terminé con la rodilla rota papá, no le veo lo divertido.

Deidara rió por lo bajo.

_Perfecto._

Estaba ganando y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Me lo había dejado claro.

_»__— ¡No dejaré que Hishiko sea un amante de los deportes para convertirse en un bruto salvaje, un! _

— _¿Quién se hace bruto por jugar deportes?_

_Dio unos pasos y señaló a Tobi__«_

Para mi regocijo Itachi le tocó el culo, cosa que hacía no sólo enrojecer de nerviosismo sino de furia. Claro, no se quejaba cuando estaban en la intimidad, pero no quería—_Con sus exactas palabras_—Que Hishiko se convirtiera en un sucio pervertido como Itachi, ya era suficiente con mis genes… un.

—Así ganarás el juego.

—Pero… ¿Y si no me interesa ganar?

—Pero ese es el punto del juego, ganar.

—Es decir que si no quiero ganar no tiene sentido jugar ¿Un?

—Algo así—Me encogí de hombros.

—Entonces no quiero jugar, papi—Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos.

Sentí un escalofrío al ver el parentesco de nuestros ojos, suspirando

— ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

— ¡Pero papá! —Gritó Gahiko— ¡Yo sí quiero jugar al _basket_!

— ¡Yo quiero dibujar! —Hishiko comenzó a hacer puchero.

Aquello me derrotó, volteé a ver a Gahiko quien me miraba con sus ojitos llorosos. Dios.

— ¡Hinata!

Me levanté, había estado un buen rato agachado para estar a la altura de mis hijos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan diferentes?

— ¿Qué pasa Gaara?

— ¿Cuándo estará lista la comida? —Suspiré cansado.

—Dentro de poco, deja que ellos jueguen— Soltó una risita al ver mi rostro cansado.

Definitivamente éste día de campo había sido una mala idea, sobre todo si era en la casa de Deidara e Itachi. Cerré mis ojos. Debí aceptar ir a jugar bolos con Shikamaru.

— ¡Papi! —Sentí como Gahiko tiraba de mis pantalones— ¡Vamos a jugar!

Hishiko se sentó a colorear junto a Deidara.

—Bien— Caminé hacia el balón que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

Me agaché y lo tomé en mis manos, Gahiko me seguía expectante, con sus ojos iluminados. Sonreí al verlo tan emocionado.

—Te mostraré primero los tipos de pases ¿Bien?

Él asintió

Gahiko aprendió demasiado rápido el pase de pecho, el problema fue que al hacerlo a su estatura a mi me quedaba algo bajo. Cuando lanzó el balón mi pobre entrepierna sufrió el atentado. Tragué saliva

— ¿Ya está la comida…?

·

* * *

—¡No se preocupen 'ttebayo! Cuidaremos muy bien de este par de angelitos.

Gahiko se aferró al pantalón de Sasuke mientras me miraba temeroso.

— Tranquilo campeón — Me agaché hasta su altura — Estarás bien, eres un hombre. Cuida de tú hermano ¿Sí? solo será el fin de semana. ¡Diviértanse!

Hishiko se estiró hasta abrazar a Hinata, permaneciendo en los brazos de Naruto.

— ¡Te quiero mami!

—Y yo a ti —Hinata sonrió con dulzura.

—Cuídense.

Hinata dudó al cerrar la puerta. Sonreí tranquilamente. Suspiró y comenzó a cerrar, mientras los pasos de Naruto, Sasuke, y Gahiko se dejaban escuchar lejanos.

—Estarán bien —apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro mientras aspiraba su aroma.

—Eso espero… — Comencé a desplegar suaves besos por su cuello.

— ¡Dios casi un mes! — Hinata rió tranquilamente. Se volteó separándose de mí.

— Te amo — Me besó de forma apasionada.

_Necesitada._

Tal y como yo estaba. La alcé del suelo y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron, rozándose, tentándose entre sí y realmente no estaba para resistir sus tentaciones, seguí su juego, dándole el control y ella pareció disfrutarlo. Comenzó a rozar sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, presionando mi miembro.

Sentí la erección aparecer con rapidez.

— Hrrm… — Empujé con fuerza mi miembro contra su entrada, y ella arqueó su espalda.

—Ag… Gaara…

Su respiración bastante acelerada, aumentaba ante cada embestida que le daba. Con desesperación, comenzó a recorrer mi espalda, hasta alcanzar el borde de mi camisa, de un golpe, sin perder tiempo, la lanzó lejos y comenzó a besar mi boca de nuevo, mordiendo mis labios, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros.

— G-Gaara… Hah… — Suspiró al sentir la serie de besos que esparcía por su cuello.

Con algo de dificultad —tenía que decidir si dejar de besar su cuello, o ver el camino— me dirigí a nuestra habitación. Al sentarla sobre la cama, ella no permitió que me separara de sus labios y realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Me deshice de su camisa y ella de inmediato se guindó de mi cuello, tumbándome sobre su cuerpo. Mis manos con rapidez recorrieron desde sus firmes nalgas, hasta su brasier, el cual solté con desesperación.

—Te amo —le susurré al oído antes de bajar hasta sus senos.

Atrapé su pezón y comencé a succionarla de forma lenta, disfrutando de sus deliciosos gemidos. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba con solo el sonido de su voz. Sus manos enredando mis cabellos. Sentir de nuevo como su corazón latía en mi boca mientras la succionaba, sus caderas rozando mi miembro, todo su cuerpo temblando: Era maravilloso.

Tiró de mis cabellos para que entendiera que me necesitaba, alcé mi rostro hasta tomar sus labios y mis manos de inmediato siguieron la curva de su cintura. Hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cuales bajé de un golpe.

Ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y me separé para poder sacar su ropa interior. Al deshacerme de esta, ella me miró con deseo, mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo desnudo, y me excité aún más al ver relucir su humedad.

—G-Gaara… — Susurró al meter dos de mis dedos.

Comencé a formar círculos para lubricarla con su propio líquido. Sus labios me devoraron con deseo, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de mi mano. Con la otra libre, comencé a soltar mis pantalones.

—G-Gaara… N-No sé si podré resistirme después —susurró mientras mordía mi cuello.

Gruñí.

Yo tampoco resistiría el no poder tocarla. Me había vuelto loco.

— Encontraremos la forma—Abrí el cajón y saqué un condón.

Besé sus labios mientras abría mis pantalones. Me separé para soltar el suspiro al sentir libre mi glande. Con mucha rapidez me puse el preservativo. Ella rodeó mi cuello cuando me subí a la cama, empujándola hasta el centro de la misma.

Posicione mi miembro comenzando a penetrarla. Su cuerpo vibró y su vagina me succionó, haciéndome gemir. Ella rodeó mi cuello, dejándome caer sobre su cuerpo, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas. Por unos instantes el pantalón me molestó, sin embargo me concentré en su calidez, en lo estrecha que estaba, como me apretaba y succionaba llevándome a la locura.

—Hn…—Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Comencé a moverme de forma desesperada, sin detenerme, cada vez más profundamente, intentando alcanzar lo más adentro posible, que su calidez me envolviera por completo.

—¡Hah! ¡G-Gaa- ¡

Escuché muy lejano su grito de placer, me concentré en el mío, que me hizo perder las fuerzas, y caer sobre su pecho con la respiración acelerada.

—Te amo— escuché al estar un poco más consiente.

Me acomodé a un lado, y ella sin perder tiempo, regreso a la calidez de mis brazos, la rodeé.

— Y yo a ti.

·

* * *

·

Sentí el delicioso olor del café a lo lejos.

Pasé a la siguiente página mientras Gahiko y Hishiko jugaban con el regalo que les había dado su abuelo Hiashi. Alcé mis ojos para ver a Hinata, ella cantaba tranquilamente mientras preparaba mi desayuno.

Escuché un pequeño cuchicheo, bajé mi libro y mis hijos me miraron, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se acercaron a mí.

— ¿Papá? — Canturreó Hishiko — ¿Por qué anoche mamá y tú peleaban?

— ¿Hm? — Pregunté dudoso.

— ¡Sí! — Reafirmó Gahiko enérgicamente — Anoche tú le decías a mamá 'Hinata, estas tan malditamente estrecha'

Mierda.

— ¡Sí y ella gritaba tu nombre una y otra vez! — Ambos bebés me miraron con el rostro desfigurado por el miedo.

— Eh... ¡Hinata! — Grité.


End file.
